


Список

by slyly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PumpkinPie, Romance, Гармония, Пампкинпай, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Школьные годы, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: В «список» попали все, кто считает их парой. Другими словами, весь Хогвартс. Гарри и Гермионе нужно доказать, что они только друзья. Но со временем они начинают думать, что и их имена должны значиться в «списке».





	1. Глава, в которой пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика "The List" by HermioneCrookshanks919  
> Оригинал: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3255466/14/
> 
> Размещение работы: сама размещу, где нужно (но можете мне написать, указав, где находится это "где нужно")

_**Десять причин не создавать «Список»** _

_1\. Трата бумаги. Огромная трата бумаги. Вы можете себе представить, сколько людей считают, что мы с Гарри встречаемся? Мы скоро умрем без кислорода, ведь все деревья пойдут на бумагу для этого глупого списка._

_2\. Это бессмысленно._

_3\. Почему мы смеемся над фактом, что все в школе считают, что мы встречаемся, когда можно обсудить компанию из сумасшедших мужчин и женщин, которые хотели нас убить._

_4\. Вероятность, что кто-то из нас вступит в брак, крайне мала, учитывая тот факт, что все встречающиеся на нашем пути считают, что мы по уши влюблены друг в друга._

_5\. Джинни._

_6\. А еще и бесполезная трата чернил. И вы об этом пожалеете, когда не сможете закончить эссе по Зельям и профессор Снейп назначит вам как минимум месяц отработок._

_7\. Если кто-то из списка умрет, то люди признают его списком запланированных жертв._

_8\. Нужно вовремя выполнять свою работу, а не придумывать причины для откладывания их в дальний ящик._

_9\. Вы все равно потеряете этот список._

_10\. Если мы все же сможем найти себе супругов, то наши возлюбленные будут счастливы слушать, что все вокруг уверены — мы с Гарри предназначены друг для друга. Мне кажется, из этого выйдет довольно милый тост: «Гермиона и Гар…Простите, когда я сочинял этот тост, я думал, что Гермиона и Гарри обязательно поженятся. В любом случае, я написал этот тост на шестом курсе и подумал, что нет смысла его выбрасывать. Так что, Джон, просто не обращай внимания, когда я буду упоминать о Гарри. Не стесняйся подставлять свое имя вместо его и менять любые другие детали…»  
_

 

_Некоторые отношения начинаются с противостояний… Но обычно так бывает только в романтических комедиях. А жизнь — не кино._

_Такаюки Иккаку, Ариса Осака, Тоширо Кавабата  
_

 

Все началось достаточно невинно. На четвертом курсе Виктор Крам, который в то время был парнем Гермионы Грейнджер, обвинил одного из ее лучших друзей, Гарри Поттера, в том, что тот излишне дружелюбен с его девушкой. Конечно же, Гарри все отрицал. Впрочем, после того как Виктор уехал, его отношения с Гермионой продолжись парой писем и на том закончились. Спустя год Чжоу Чанг обвинила своего парня Гарри Поттера в том, что он встречается еще и с Гермионой. И снова Гарри принялся отрицать, что в этих обвинениях была хоть капля истины. Несколько месяцев спустя пара распалась — Чжоу обиделась на Гермиону за то, что та прокляла Мариэтту Эджкомб (которая, к слову, выдала их секретную организацию по изучению ЗОТИ), а Гарри защитил свою подругу, сказав, что проклятие было «великолепным». Нет нужды упоминать, что после этого Чжоу устроила еще одну истерику и их отношениям пришел конец.

На шестом курсе все начало выходить из-под контроля. Куда бы Гарри с Гермионой ни пошли, везде их преследовали шепотки. Их постоянно спрашивали о том, как давно они вместе, а когда они отвечали, что между ними только дружба, однокурсники практически теряли сознание от неверия. Даже их лучший друг, Рон Уизли, бросал на них вопросительные взгляды и задавал самый популярный вопрос: «А вы точно уверены, что вы не вместе?»

На седьмом курсе, когда, по странному стечению обстоятельств, они оба были назначены главными старостами с привилегией жить в отдельной башне, стало уже не важно, что Гарри и Гермиона утверждали — им никто не верил. И именно эти разговорчики стали причиной выговора, который устроила Гермиона Гарри в их гостиной, когда ему пришла блестящая и, в конечном счете судьбоносная идея.

— Давай составим список! — воскликнул Гарри, явно гордясь своей задумкой.

Если бы Гермиона в тот момент пила тыквенный сок, то он оказался бы где угодно, но только не во рту.

— Прости, что? — спросила она, посмотрев на Гарри так, будто едва его знала.

— Давай составим список, — повторил он, упершись локтями в колени. — Тех, кто считает, что мы встречаемся.

— Ты хочешь вырубить целый лес? — спросила Гермиона, недоуменно сузив глаза.

— Только не говори, что ты начинаешь новый социальный проект по защите окружающей среды, — пробормотал Рон. Он сидел на ковре перед камином, играя в шахматы со своей младшей сестрой Джинни.

— Просто заткнись, — буркнула Гермиона. — Я поняла. Вы абсолютно сумасшедшие и ненавидите Г.А.В.Н.Э. Так было, и так будет.

— Я не ненавижу Г.А.В.Н.Э, — небрежно сказал Рон, когда его слон побил коня Джинни. — Я просто думаю, что это бессмысленная затея.

— О да, это заставило меня чувствовать себя лучше, — протянула Гермиона.

— Может, вернемся к моей идее со списком, пожалуйста? — нетерпеливо произнес Гарри.

— Если ты собираешься назвать что-нибудь бессмысленным, Рон, то сейчас самое время, чтобы это сделать.

— В принципе, я думаю, что список — это хорошая идея, — Рон пожал плечами, заставив Гермиону в удивлении открыть рот.

— Что?

— Согласна, — добавила Джинни. — Возможно, если вы увидите, сколько человек действительно считают, что вы встречаетесь, то наконец-то поймете, что влюблены друг в друга.

— Мы не влюблены друг в друга, Джиневра, — сказала Гермиона голосом «я слышала это уже сотню раз, так что у меня выработался автоматический ответ».

— И именно поэтому вся школа и, кстати, моя мама думают, что вы встречаетесь в течение последних двух лет, — саркастично ответила Джинни. Она тут же счастливо улыбнулась, когда ее конь смог захватить ферзя зазевавшегося Рона.

— Просто игнорируй их, — напомнил Гермионе Гарри. — В любом случае, смысл этого списка в веселье. Когда у каждого из нас будет своя семья и дети, мы сможем собираться и смеяться над тем, какими глупыми были люди, которые действительно верили в то, что мы вместе.

— Думаю, нужно пересмотреть это утверждение на вот такое: «Когда мы поженимся, сможем показать нашим детям, какими глупыми были и не понимали того, что все остальные давно знали», — настаивала Джинни.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Гарри у Гермионы, предпочтя пропустить комментарий Джинни мимо ушей.

— Я понимаю, что ты никогда не откажешься от этой глупой затеи, так что, если ты хочешь составить его, действуй, — закатив глаза, ответила Гермиона. — Но я все еще думаю, что все это бессмысленно.

— Я ставлю на то, что вы начнете встречаться еще до Пасхальных каникул. На крайний случай, когда окончите Хогвартс. Но если повезет…

— Джинни! — предупреждающе произнесла Гермиона.

— Что? Я просто сказала. Вы двое едва удерживаете руки друг от друга со своим «просто друзья». Между вами слишком много сексуального напряжения. Не удивлюсь, если вы займетесь сексом после первого же...

— Ради Мерлина, Джинни, _заткнись!_


	2. Глава первая, в которой Джинни пишет эссе

_**Топ-10 людей, считающих, что Гермиона Грейнджер и Гарри Поттер встречаются** _

_Составитель: Гарри Поттер  
1\. Джиневра «Джинни» Уизли.  
2\. Рональд «Рон» Уизли.  
3\. Терри Бут.  
4\. Миссис Уизли.  
5\. Миссис Грейнджер.  
6\. Луна Лавгуд.  
7\. Профессор Макгонагалл.  
8\. Драко Малфой.  
9\. Чжоу Чанг.  
10\. Виктор Крам._

_Любовь — это дружба, положенная на музыку._

_Эли Джозеф Коссман_

Как это обычно бывало по субботам, Гарри и Гермиона проводили время не в своей гостиной, а в гриффиндорской. Это был их способ убедиться, что они не оторваны от приятелей-семикурсников, а так же отличная возможность для упомянутых приятелей узнать, как далеко зашли отношения Гарри и Гермионы. Однако в данный момент никаких вопросов не возникало, и Гермиона принялась изучать этот так называемый список.

— Да ладно тебе, Гарри, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Этот список абсолютно неправильный…

— Это не так, — пробормотал Гарри.

— … и ты знаешь это, — закончила Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. Это был верный признак того, что она собиралась упираться до последнего.

— Ты не можешь действительно считать, что все пункты в нем не верные, — слегка расстроенно воскликнул Гарри.

— Но так и есть, — настаивала Гермиона. Гарри вопросительно выгнул брови. — Хорошо, может быть, некоторые и правильно указаны. Но Чжоу, Виктор, Малфой, профессор Макгонагалл, моя мама!?

— Чжоу и Виктор были уверены, что между нами что-то есть, пока мы встречались с ними, — воскликнул Гарри. — Профессор Макгонагалл на прошлой неделе спросила меня, что я планирую подарить тебе на нашу пятимесячную годовщину, и предложила посетить ювелирную лавку в Хогсмиде. Малфой хотел знать, друзья ли мы все еще с Роном, учитывая то, что я встречаюсь с... ну ты знаешь, что он сказал. И, будет тебе известно, когда я в последний раз видел твою маму, она сказала, цитирую: «Бар на улице св. Агнессы — просто восхитительное место, чтобы отметить там свадьбу. Гермиона в восторге от Италии с самого детства, а их пляж просто захватывает дух».

Гермиона в удивлении открыла рот.

— Я никогда не слышала, чтобы она говорила такое тебе!

— Мы возвращались в школу прошлом году, она отвела меня в сторону, пока ты разговаривала со своим отцом.

— Я убью ее! — вскипела Гермиона. — Как она посмела сделать такое у меня за спиной? Я же говорила ей еще во время зимних каникул, что ни при каких обстоятельствах мы не встречаемся!

— Возможно, она просто надеется на это, — пожал плечами Гарри, а затем крепче сжал перо, чтобы пять раз подчеркнуть имя Джинни и отметить его звездочкой.

— Не будь так тщеславен, — с легким отвращением на лице сказала Гермиона. — Ты, возможно, и спас волшебный мир, но это не значит, что ты настолько потрясающий.

— Попробуй это объяснить пяти сотням девушек, ежедневно присылающим мне письма, — Гарри издал раздраженно-мелодраматичный вздох. Гермиона не смогла сдержать удовлетворенного смеха, но тут же умолкла, краем глаза заметив, что Джинни слишком усердно работает над своим эссе. Конечно, она была куда более ответственна в вопросах выполнения домашнего задания, нежели Рон или Гарри, но была суббота, и никто в здравом уме не стал бы делать домашнюю работу в первый выходной. За исключением Гермионы, конечно же. И поэтому, подумала Гермиона, многие могли бы счесть ее ненормальной.

Гермиона заметила, что Гарри продолжил украшать список. Это значило, что он не будет уделять ей достаточного внимания до тех пор, пока не закончит, так что она решила порасспрашивать Джинни. Гермиона поднялась, отряхнула джинсы и пошла к подруге.

— Хэй, Джин, — обыденно произнесла Гермиона, опустившись рядом с ней на диван.

— Привет, — пробормотала Джинни, не отрываясь от своего занятия, чем бы оно ни являлось.

— Ты пишешь эссе по Зельям? — спросила Гермиона, поглядывая на уже исписанные два фута пергамента.

— Неа, — ответила Джинни, ее перо задорно скрипело. — Гарри попросил меня написать, почему я думаю, что вы двое встречаетесь, вернее, должны встречаться.

Второй раз за последние десять минут Гермиона открыла рот в полном неверии.

— Гарри попросил тебя написать эссе о нас?

— Не совсем, — ответила Джинни, заканчивая параграф и покусывая губу. — Я просто действительно размышляла над этим вопросом. А произошедшее пару минут назад мне очень помогло в поддержке моих тезисов и основной темы.

Гермиона сузила глаза и с ненавистью посмотрела на теперь уже дьявольское сочинение.

— Дай это сюда, — сказала она, выхватывая его так быстро, что Джинни провела своим пером длинную линию на нижней половине пергамента.

— Гермиона! — в негодовании воскликнула она. — Зачем ты…

— Тихо! — наказала Гермиона. — Я читаю.

Она принялась изучать эссе. Много слов и фраз типа «сексуальное напряжение», «томящиеся влюбленные», «идеальная пара» и «инициалы» постоянно мелькали перед ее глазами.

— В любом случае, причем тут инициалы? — требовательно спросила Гермиона, закончив изучать этот шедевр.

— Честно говоря, это идея Луны, — ответила Джинни. — Она заметила, что у вас обоих одинаковые инициалы за исключением последней «Г». Как жаль, что ты не родилась с фамилией «Пакл» или типа того. Тогда бы они были полностью одинаковые — «ГДП».

— Пакл? — удивленно подняла брови Гермиона.

— Опять же, это идея Луны, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Можно мне получить назад мое эссе? Я два часа работала над ним.

— Джин, вот тебе совет, — решительно произнесла Гермиона, отдавая пергамент Джинни. — Займись своей настоящей домашней работой вместо того, чтобы выполнять поручения Гарри. Меня не волнует, что он — капитан твоей квиддичной команды и может угрожать заменой. И, ради Мерлина, перестань слушать Луну. Она же убеждена, что квиддичные команды шпионят для министра, — Гермиона встала и отошла от Джинни. Весь короткий пусть обратно к Гарри она бормотала. — Гермиона Джин Пакл…серьезно что ли?

— Ты попросил Джинни объяснить, почему она думает, что мы должны встречаться? — обвинительно спросила Гермиона.

— Вообще-то, я попросил ее объяснить, почему она думает, что мы выглядим так, будто встречаемся, — ответил Гарри, посмотрев на Гермиону так, будто это имело какое-то значение.

Гермиона рыкнула от негодования, а затем упала рядом.

— Почему? — нехарактерно для себя проскулила Гермиона. — Почему ты спрашиваешь такое?

— Потому что это прекрасное дополнение к списку?

— Я ждала ответа, а не еще один вопрос, — сжав губы, заявила Гермиона.

— Потому что я считаю, что это будет прекрасным дополнением к списку, — твердо повторил Гарри.

— Не думаю, что эссе нужно прикладывать к списку, Гарри. Он и так будет достаточно длинным. В школе около тысячи студентов, и каждый из них, похоже, убежден, что мы поженимся на следующей неделе.

— Мы должны исчезнуть на следующей неделе и проверить, будут ли они считать, что у нас медовый… подожди секундочку. Эссе? Что ты… — прежде чем Гарри смог закончить свой вопрос, Гермиона указала ему на Джинни. Гарри проследил взглядом за ее пальчиком. Его глаза широко раскрылись, когда он заметил огромный пергамент на столе перед Джинни, на котором были видны написанные убористым почерком абзацы. Такая работа могла составить достойную конкуренцию любому эссе Гермионы.

— Вау, — произнес Гарри. — Либо у Джинни хорошее воображение, либо нам нужно перестать дружить. Да я же просто шучу! — успокаивающим тоном добавил он, заметив испепеляющий взгляд Гермионы.

— Я правда не вижу того, что видят они, — вздохнула Гермиона, опустившись рядом с Гарри и положив голову ему на плечо, а затем слегка вытянув шею, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Как и я, — ответил Гарри, обняв ее за плечи и опустив голову на ее макушку. — Мне просто нравится мучать тебя этой ситуацией, — добавил он, повернув голову так, что между их лицами оставалась всего пара сантиметров.

— Но почему я? — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Они же думают, что мы оба влюблены друг в друга, надеюсь, ты еще помнишь об этом?

— Я же невероятно красивый парень со шрамами прошлого, который спас весь мир, — с серьезным выражением сказал Гарри. — А ты всего лишь моя напарница.

Гермиона окинула Гарри взглядом «Да ладно?», а затем ткнула его локтем в живот.

— Ладно, ладно! Ты просто невероятно умная напарница, которой выпала честь спасать мою задницу из любой ситуации, даже если ты сама практически находилась при смерти, каждый год со дня моего одиннадцатилетия.

— Все еще не совсем верно… — пропела Гермиона, снова ткнув его.

— Хорошо, ты невероятно умная героиня, которой приходилось спасать задницу этого беспомощного человека из неважно какой ситуации с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, — исправился Гарри. — Так лучше?

— Намного, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона, когда Гарри снова прислонил свою голову к ее. — Однако ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — напомнила она ему.

— Это на который?

— Что заставляет людей думать, что мы — пара?

Прежде чем Гарри смог ответить, их окликнула Джинни.

— Может, подумаете о покупке зеркала? Вы же знаете, оно никогда не лжет.

— Джинни… — предупреждающим тоном начала Гермиона, но Гарри аккуратно ткнул ее под ребра и прошептал:

— Игнорируй ее.

— Хорошо, — проворчала Гермиона. — Но я делаю это не по своей воле. Просто для протокола.

— Ты никогда не делаешь что-то по своему желанию, когда дело касается Джинни.

— Кажется, пришло время внести кое-какие изменения в неких дружеских отношениях, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона.

— Я все слышала! — крикнула Джинни через всю комнату.

— Тогда, надеюсь, ты сможешь понять мой намек! — ответила Гермиона таким же выкриком, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на подругу.

— Не раньше, чем ты поймешь свой, — возразила та.

— Что это вообще должно значить?

— Это значит…

_**\- Мерлина ради, заткнитесь! > — взревел Дин, который сидел почти что рядом с ними. Он раздраженно поднялся и покинул гостиную, отправившись в спальню.** _

_**— Как трогательно, — пробормотала Гермиона, а затем призвала пару вязальных спиц и принялась за носки для домашних эльфов. — Не могу поверить, что ты встречалась с ним, Джинни.** _

_**— По крайней мере, у меня хватило смелости пригласить на свидание того, кто мне нравился, — прорычала та.** _

_**— Джинни, мне не нравится Гарри, — повторила Гермиона, кажется — нет, вроде и вправду — в тысячный раз.** _

_**— Хорошо, позволь мне перефразировать: итак, у меня, по крайней мере, есть мозги, чтобы понять, когда мне кто-то нравится. И, кстати, я закончила, — сказала Джинни, сворачивая свое четырехфутовое эссе. Она подошла к сидящей на диване парочке и бросила пергамент им на колени. — И я не черпала доказательства из воздуха, чтобы вы знали.** _

_**— Ты в этом уверена? — спросила Гермиона, беря в руки эссе, но Джинни уже ушла в спальню.** _

_**— Должна ли я прочитать это тебе? — держа в руках пергамент, спросила Гермиона.** _

_**— Почему бы и нет, — ответил Гарри. — Это должно быть интересно.** _

_**— Ставлю на то, что так и есть, — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Я пропущу вступление, потому что оно всегда достаточно скучное, а также мы знаем все ее тезисы, так что… — она прочистила горло и начала читать.** _

_**«Гарри и Гермиона демонстрируют свою внутреннюю связь, поскольку постоянно нуждаются в физическом контакте друг с другом. Их часто можно заметить сидящими вместе, голова Гермионы на плече Гарри, а его рука крепко обнимает ее за талию или плечи. Именно такую форму объятий выбирают парочки. Так что становится ясно, что на каком-то глубоком подсознательном уровне они понимают, что влюблены друг в друга».** _

_**Гермиона в удивлении широко открыла рот, переводя взгляд с пергамента на Гарри и обратно. Их взгляды встретились, и они тут же отпрыгнули друг от друга.** _

_**— Объятия парочки? — усмехнулся Гарри, взлохмачивая пальцами волосы. — Честно, где она, черт возьми, взяла все это?** _

_**— Понятия не имею. Действительно, глупое эссе, — тем не менее, взглядом Гермиона проследовала к тому месту, где только что сидела в объятиях Гарри. — Очень глупое эссе с явно выдуманными доказательствами, которые свидетельствуют лишь о сверхактивном воображении его автора, — твердым голосом сказала она.** _

_**— Определенно, — согласился Гарри.** _

_**На какое-то мгновение повисла тишина, затем Гермиона быстро предложила:** _

_**— Больше не сидим… так?** _

_**— Больше не сидим так, — кивнул Гарри. — Покажем им, что наши отношения на все сто процентов платонические.** _

_**— Точно, — Гермиона осмотрела комнату, а затем осторожно пересела на красный диван, пока Гарри нервно устраивался в такого же красного оттенка кресле.** _

_**Оба чувствовали невероятный дискомфорт, но при этом не хотели признавать того, что так сидеть оказалось гораздо неудобнее, чем в объятиях друг друга.** _


	3. Глава вторая, в которой есть заголовок в национальной газете

_**Десять причин, почему двое из детей Уизли должны умереть** _

_Составлено Гермионой Грейнджер_

_1\. Джинни.  
2\. Рон, поддерживающий Джинни.  
3\. Джинни убедила свою мать в том, что мы с Гарри заинтересованы друг в друге.  
4\. Эссе Джинни.  
5\. По словам Джинни (после того, как я накричала на нее за то эссе в спальне), Рон помог ей, пока мы с Гарри сидели… НЕ ОБНИМАЯСЬ... сидели. Видимо, он и был тем, кто рассказал Джинни о безумной идее Луны об инициалах.  
6\. А это значит, что Джинни была не единственной, кому Рон рассказал об этой теории Луны.  
7\. Рон придумал какой-то предлог за завтраком и оставил нас одних за столом, так что остальные бросали на нас странные взгляды.  
8\. Джинни разместила свое ужасное эссе на доске объявлений в гостиной Гриффиндора.  
9\. Джинни использовала долговечный клей, чтобы прикрепить эссе к доске. И любая бумага, помещенная поверх ее творения, сгорает. Я должна была знать. Моя работа по Зельям превратилась в пепел.  
10\. И главная причина, почему Уизли должны умереть: мои «отношения» с Гарри теперь в главном заголовке национальной газеты.  
_

_Любовь — это как играть на пианино. Сначала вы должны научиться играть по правилам, потом вы должны забыть правила и играть от своего сердца._

_Мишель де Монтень_

— Джиневра Молли Уизли, ты — труп! — прокричала Гермиона, поднимаясь по лестнице, ведущей в женские спальни. Полыхая от гнева, она буквально влетела в спальню шестикурсниц. Джинни сидела на кровати и смотрела на нее невинным взглядом.

— И в чем ты хочешь обвинить меня теперь? — спросила она.

— Что, во имя Мерлина, находится на доске объявлений внизу? — процедила Гермиона сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ну, я почти уверена, что там до сих пор висит объявление о квиддичных тренировках, и, конечно же, список Филча из пятисот запрещенных предметов, расписание походов в Хогсмид и, думаю…

— И, давай-ка угадаю, кое-чье эссе о том, как двое людей не влюблены друг в друга! — возмущенно произнесла Гермиона.

— Ах да, — небрежно согласилась Джинни. — Горжусь этой работой. Одна из моих лучших, кстати. Не могла не похвалиться.

— Некоторые мне его цитируют! — мученическим голосом сказала Гермиона. — Убери это сейчас же, пока я не прибила тебя.

— Ты и так меня убьешь.

— Почему это? — опешив, спросила Гермиона.

— Он приклеен на долговечный клей, — ухмыльнулась Джинни. Она спрыгнула с кровати и похлопала Гермиону по плечу. — Хорошего дня! — с этими словами она быстро выбежала из спальни, оставив позади потерявшую дар речи Гермиону.

— Джинни! — возмущенный крик прогремел на всю башню Гриффиндора. Но Джинни не вернулась, и Гермиона побежала вниз. Запыхавшаяся, раскрасневшаяся, она направилась прямиком к Гарри.

— Воу, Гермиона! — выдохнул тот, обхватывая ее рукой, чтобы удержать. — Что Джинни натворила теперь?

— Ты уже видел доску объявлений? — воскликнула Гермиона, указывая на группу шепчущихся студентов.

— Я только проснулся… — объяснил Гарри.

— Посмотри. Сейчас же.

Гарри пожал плечами, но сделал, как ему сказали. Гермиона шла за ним, чтобы понаблюдать за его реакцией. Как только Гарри увидел эссе, его рот в ужасе открылся, а стоящее рядом кресло внезапно загорелось.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона, потушив огонь. — Я знаю, что это ужасно, но не думаю, что дело требует какого-либо насилия.

— А ты видела, что размещено рядом с эссе? — спросил Гарри, отчаянно указывая на что-то приклеенное справа от творения Джинни.

— Что там такое… — Гермиона смотрела на доску широко раскрытыми глазами, теперь понимая, о чем говорил Гарри. Она положила руки на грудь так, будто у нее случился сердечный приступ, и беззвучно прошептала: «Мой бог». Рядом с эссе был приклеен лист из «Ежедневного пророка» с заголовком: «Мальчик-который-выжил и Девочка-которая-похитила-его-сердце». Под этими словами красовалась огромная колдография, на которой Гермиона бежала к покрытому грязью Гарри, обнимала его и целовала в щеку.

— Это просто нелепо! — произнесла Гермиона. — Это же абсолютно обманчивая картинка! Ради Мерлина, тогда бладжер сбил тебя с метлы! У меня была истерика!

— Я помню, Гермиона, — грубо сказал Гарри. — Не думаю, что ты должна объяснять это именно мне.

— Но тут больше никого нет! — воскликнула она. Все остальные в гостиной были слишком заняты обсуждением ее «отношений» с Гарри, чтобы уделить внимание воплям, и этот факт ее немного обрадовал.

Гарри потянулся и сорвал газету с доски.

— Видимо, была приклеена недавно, — произнес он и принялся читать. Гермиона наклонилась ниже, чтобы присоединиться.

_«Мальчик-который-выжил и Девочка-которая-похитила-его-сердце_

Автор Лана Сандрейн.

_Все происходит на территории Хогвартса. Ветер тихонько шуршит среди листьев деревьев, под одним из вековых исполинов сидят два подростка. Юноша смотрит в небо, а девушка поглощена книгой. Для простого прохожего они покажутся просто обычной парой друзей. По крайней мере, это то, во что они хотят, чтобы вы верили. Но присмотревшись внимательнее, вы поймете, что здесь кроется нечто больше, чем кажется поначалу. Если вы опустите взгляд, то заметите, что их пальцы переплетены._

_Юноша — никто иной, как Гарри Поттер. А девушка? Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, лучшая подруга мистера Поттера на протяжении шести лет, а также его истинная любовь._

_— Они непрестанно отрицают это, — рассказала нам Джинни Уизли, бывшая девушка мистера Поттера и лучшая подруга мисс Грейнджер. — Но это же очевидно. Они всегда обнимаются, заканчивают предложения друг за друга… Ну вы понимаете, все эти штучки._

_— И они всегда вместе, — добавила Парвати Патил, студентка Хогвартса и близкая подруга мисс Грейнджер»._

— Конечно же, мы всегда вместе! — сказал Гарри. — Мы же главные старосты!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, то мисс Сандрейн наплевать на факты. Особенно после того, как она назвала Парвати моей близкой подругой. Дорогой Мерлин! Эта женщина напоминает мне Скитер, — в неверии Гермиона покачала головой.

Гарри и Гермиона продолжили читать статью, которая включала в себя много цитат Джинни (вообще-то, Гермиона поняла, что практически вся статья была одной большой цитатой Джинни) и выдержками из ее эссе. И вот наконец-то они добрались до завершения статьи. Гарри монотонно прочел:

_«Для всего остального мира Гарри Поттер известен как Мальчик-который-выжил, но для мисс Грейнджер он — Мужчина-которого-она-любит»._

Гермиона закатила глаза, а затем взяла газету из рук Гарри и направилась к камину, в пламя которого и засунула лист со статьей. — Какая ерунда! — выплюнула она и обернулась к Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, что это твоя вина!

— Это еще почему? — возразил он.

— Если бы ты не начал этот чертов список, Джинни никогда бы не написала это эссе, — прорычала Гермиона. — И тогда бы нам не пришлось переживать четвертый курс снова!

— Вообще-то, — позади них прозвучал звонкий голос человека, которого Гарри и Гермиона сейчас ненавидели сверх меры, — на четвертом курсе тебе доставалось за то, что ты обманывала Гарри!

— Но я этого не делала! — выкрикнула Гермиона, громко топнув ногой.

— Очень по-взрослому, — насмехалась Джинни.

— Я убью тебя, — Гермиона подошла к ней. — И мне даже не понадобится палочка, чтобы сделать это, ты маленькая…

— Дыши, Гермиона! — тревожно воскликнул Гарри, хватая Гермиону и оттаскивая ее в сторону. — Я знаю, что Джинни — полная задница, но ты же не хочешь пропустить Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. только потому, что убьешь ее.

— О, это того стоит, поверь мне, — Гермиона посмотрела на Джинни, сузив глаза.

— Вам действительно пора уже переступить через ваше отрицание, — вздохнула Джинни.

После этих слов Гарри и Гермиона оба покраснели и прокричали в унисон:

— Мы не отрицаем!

Джинни подняла бровь, глядя на эту парочку, затем достала свой экземпляр сегодняшней газеты, посмотрела на колдографию и бросила статью к их ногам картинкой вверх.

— Ставлю пятьдесят галеонов на то, что уже к Пасхе вы будете встречаться, — поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди, произнесла она.

— Идет, — огрызнулась Гермиона, вырвавшись из рук Гарри. — А теперь, если ты извинишь меня, мне нужно поговорить с деканом факультета по поводу одного бесполезного эссе, от которого нужно избавиться.

С этими словами Гермиона вылетела из гостиной, оставив позади довольную Джинни и очень обеспокоенного Гарри.


	4. Глава третья, в которой есть не такой уж и блестящий план

_**Список причин, почему я и Гарри не будем хорошей парой** _

_Составлено Гермионой Джейн Грейнджер_

_1\. Мы лучшие друзья.  
2\. Он думает, что мне нужно сменить имя на «Лена».  
3\. Мы слишком разные… хотя… нет.  
4\. Мы слишком похожи… нет… мы и не похожи.  
5\. Мы лучшие друзья! Подождите… я уже использовала этот аргумент, не так ли?  
6\. Джинни считает, что это хорошая идея. А Джинни всегда ошибается. Ладно, это не так. Но в данном случае — однозначно.  
7\. Я полагаю, что это плохая идея. И я всегда права. Собственно, когда дело касается романтических вопросов, я не знаю, что делать… но это не важно.  
8\. …Эм-м, мы… лучшие друзья… Я же могу использовать этот довод в третий раз, не правда ли? Да, так.  
9\. Черт возьми, придется вернуться к этому пункту позже._

_Лучшая часть жизни праведного человека — это его небольшие, безымянные и всеми позабытые поступки, вызванные любовью и добротой._

_Уильям Вордсворд._

 

— Что значит, вы не будете убирать это? — требовательно произнесла Гермиона, глядя на безразлично выглядящую директрису.  
— Значит, что я не хочу убирать это, мисс Грейнджер, — фыркнула профессор Макгонагалл. — Мне казалось, что вы — самая умная ведьма в школе.

После всего того, что Гермиона пережила этим утром, она была более чем в состоянии огрызнуться на профессора Макгонагалл за ее снисходительный тон. Но также Гермиона понимала, что уже завтра будет сожалеть о своем поведении, когда застрянет на отработке и, вполне возможно, будет проходить тест на вменяемость, так что она просто ответила:

— Вы не понимаете, профессор. Это же вмешательство в мою личную жизнь. На факультете уже поднялась шумиха, и дальше, когда об этом прознает вся школа, будет только хуже!

— Я не понимаю, почему вас так беспокоит тот факт, что люди хорошо отзываются о ваших отношениях с мистером Поттером, — высказалась Макгонагалл. — В вашем возрасте я была бы в восторге от того, что все одобряют мои отношения с мужчиной, которого я люблю.

Гермиона уставилась на нее, когда слова профессора проникли в ее разум, в удивлении открыла рот, скрывая смешок кашлем. Она помнила, что Гарри включил профессора Макгонагалл в список, но, ради Мерлина, Гермиона была уверена, что он просто шутит.

— Профессор! — ахнула она. — Вы же не думаете действительно, что мы с Гарри… что мы… то есть…

— Встречаетесь? — подсказала Макгонагалл, с любопытством посмотрев на Гермиону. — Конечно же, я так думаю, мисс Грейнджер. И у всех преподавателей сложилось впечатление, что вы вместе. Особенно после того, как вас двоих заметили на квиддичном поле однажды…

— На квиддичном поле? — озадаченно спросила Гермиона. — О чем вы говорите?

— Когда мистер Поттер пытался научить вас летать на метле, — напоминала ей Макгонагалл.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Он не пытался научить меня летать, — горячо выпалила она. — Он пытался заставить меня сесть на метлу, чтобы понять, умру я или нет.

— Точно? — спросила профессор, на ее губах просматривалась редко появляющаяся на них усмешка.

— Именно так, — раздраженно воскликнула Гермиона. Она сдерживалась, чтобы не встряхнуть стоящую перед ней женщину. — Мы с Гарри просто друзья. А теперь, пожалуйста, пусть кто-нибудь уберет эту ужасную статью!

— Если вы просто друзья, то я тем более не вижу причин, по которым это задевает вас так сильно, — сжав губы, сказала профессор Макгонагалл.

Гермиона прикусила щеку изнутри, закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

— Потому что, — медленно начала объяснять она, — все под впечатлением от того, что мы «встречаемся», и все эти слухи плохо влияют на наши платонические отношения!

— Плохо, если вы сами не верите, что они абсолютно платонические, — ответила профессор, возвращая внимание стопке пергаментов. — И больше ни слова по этому поводу, если позволите, мисс Грейнджер. Хорошего дня.

Гермиона снова открыла рот, уставившись на женщину, в которой еще пару минут назад была уверена и которую считала своим единственным союзником.

— Я сказала хорошего дня, мисс Грейнджер, — коротко сказала Макгонаналл. — Увидимся в понедельник. А теперь наслаждайтесь остатком своих выходных.

— Наслаждаться выходными, — смеялась Гермиона по пути из кабинета профессора Макгонагалл в гостиную Гриффиндора, надеясь, что сможет хоть что-то сделать со своей проблемой. — Призрачный шанс есть.

Она зашла в гостиную и заметила, как все сразу же повернулись и уставились на нее. Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Может, уже успокоитесь? — сказала она, подходя к доске, чтобы проверить, получится ли как-то избавиться от этой оскорбительной газеты, хотя глубоко внутри знала, что это невозможно. Взгляды сменились громким шепотом.

_— Знаешь, а ведь у них одинаковые первые две буквы в инициалах!_

_— А если поженятся, то будут полностью одинаковыми…_

— Джинни… — прошипела Гермиона себе под нос. Эта маленькая проныра уже разболтала…

_— Я видел, как они целовались вчера!_

_— Правда? Где?_

_— Около озера!_

— Достаточно! — взорвалась Гермиона, уставившись на гриффиндорцев. — А теперь послушайте меня: мы с Гарри не встречаемся. Мы с Гарри не встречались. И мы с Гарри не будем встречаться. Почему? Да потому что мы друзья! А ты, — Гермиона уставилась на девушку, которая заявила, что они с Гарри целовались. — Я вчера вообще не выходила на улицу, так что, сделай милость, перестань распространять слухи! И я не прочь снять баллы с того, кто еще раз упомянет об этом, но, — разглаживая юбку, продолжила Гермиона, — это было бы злоупотреблением с моей стороны. Так что, из любви к Мерлину, перестаньте нести эту чушь. Спасибо!

Прошло двадцать две секунды, и шепотки начались снова. Гермиона взмахнула руками.

— Я сдаюсь, — простонала она. — Абсолютно! — Не желая ничего другого, кроме как избежать всей этой бессмыслицы, она поднялась в общую гостиную старост, где обнаружила Рона и Джинни, погруженных в шахматную партию, и Гарри, сидящего рядом с Роном и дававшего ему отвратительные советы.

— Привет, — сказала она, бросая пристальный взгляд на Джинни.

— Хэй, — произнес Рон, не убирая подбородка с ладони и продолжая смотреть на доску.

— Говорю тебе, Рон, ходи конем… — начал Гарри.

— Прошлый твой совет привел к тому, что я потерял ферзя, — прошипел Рон. — Так что будь любезен — захлопнись.

Гарри удивился буквально на мгновение, а затем обиделся.

— Отлично. Посмотрим, помогу ли я тебе еще когда-нибудь снова.

— Слава Мерлину! — облегченно воскликнул Рон,

Джинни же выглядела расстроенной.

— Ну и как мне теперь победить? — надулась она.

— Спасибо, Джинни, — саркастично выпалил Гарри. Она невинно улыбнулась и вернулась к игре. Гермиона, осознавая, что ей выпал удачный шанс поговорить с Гарри об их «отношениях», схватила его за руку и потянула в свою комнату.

— Эй! — воскликнул он, хлопнув ее по руке, когда они оказались внутри. — А это еще зачем?

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой обо всем происходящем, — коротко сказала Гермиона. — Нам нужно принять меры.

— Я так понимаю, это значит, что ты не смогла убрать газету? — сказал Гарри, глядя на нее.

— Нет, — вздохнула Гермиона, присаживаясь на аккуратно заправленную кровать. — Макгонагалл, кажется, тоже считает, что мы встречаемся, или один из нас точно заинтересован в другом, так что она не видит смысла в том, чтобы убирать ее.

— Говорил же тебе, что она должна быть в списке, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Ох, замолчи, — выпалила Гермиона. — Сейчас не время для этого, — она развела руками и сделала глубокий вдох и выдох. — Что предпримем? Инициалы пока что наша сама большая проблема, но с этим мы особо ничего не можем сделать…

Гарри упал на кровать рядом с Гермионой, и они погрузились в молчание. Внезапно он вскочил, на его лице было такое возбужденное выражение, как если бы ему пришла в голову отличная идея.

— Что? — спросила Гермиона, поднимаясь следом. — Что такое?

— Я придумал, — ухмыльнулся он, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. — Ты можешь изменить свое первое имя!

— Ха-ха-ха, Гарри, очень смешно, — закатив глаза, рассмеялась Гермиона. — Нет, серьезно, что у тебя за идея?

— Это и есть моя идея, — ответил Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Ох, — неуверенным тоном произнесла она. Неужели Гарри действительно такой псих? А она-то думала, что единственным другом, о котором ей нужно беспокоиться, был Рон…

— Нет, это же идеально! — воскликнул Гарри. — Если ты изменишь свое первое имя, тогда у нас уже не будут одинаковые инициалы.

— Гарри, я поняла, что ты хочешь сказать, — раздраженно произнесла Гермиона. — Но эта идея не сработает.

— Почему нет? — спросил он. — Назови хотя бы одну причину.

— Хорошо, во-первых, — Гермиона начала говорить с ним, как с ненормальным, — нужно же изменить _мое_ имя.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я не хочу менять имя, Гарри! — она повысила голос.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что это мое имя! — Гермиона подняла руки. — Может, ты хочешь изменить свое?

Гарри задумался на мгновение, а затем сдался:

— Нет.

— Так же и я!

— Но… — запротестовал слегка расстроенный Гарри. — Но я придумал идеальное имя и все такое… Лена!

— Лена? — фыркнула Гермиона. — Я что, по-твоему, похожа на Лену?

— …нет?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Пошли, — схватив его за руку, она потянула Гарри назад к Рону и Джинни. — Давай вернемся назад прежде, чем они подумают, что мы целуемся или что-то вроде того.

Когда они вернулись, Джинни и Рон все еще были заняты игрой. Гарри сел на свое место рядом с Роном, Гермиона устроилась на диване.

— Не могу дождаться Рождественских каникул, — внезапно произнесла она. — Впервые в жизни я не хочу ничего больше, чем убраться отсюда.

— Кстати, о каникулах, — сказал Рон, уже довольно посматривая на короля Джинни, но она вовремя придумала способ обойти ловушку. — Черт возьми! — воскликнул он. — Мама говорила, что мы уезжаем на каникулах.

— Правда, куда? — спросил Гарри, которому было любопытно, ведь он никогда не выезжал, не считая поездок на площадь Гриммо или в Нору, что больше было похоже на поездки домой.

 _\- Мы_ собираемся навестить Чарли в Румынии, — сказала Джинни, голосом подчеркивая «мы».

— Что это значит? — спросил Гарри, смотря на Джинни, затем на Рона и снова на Джинни.

Рон поднял взгляд от доски, на лице его было виноватое выражение.

— Прости, Гарри, но мама сказала, что там будет недостаточно комнат, чтобы ты тоже поехал.

Гарри скис.

— Ох, — тихо сказал он, уставившись на свои руки.

— Но это не значит, что она не считает тебя членом нашей семьи! — быстро добавила Джинни. — Просто там действительно не хватит места, и ты почувствуешь себя абсолютно раздавленным и несчастным. Тебе будет намного лучше здесь, я уверена.

Гермиона тихонько смотрела на Гарри, понимая, что в этот момент он, вероятно, думает, что ему придется провести Рождество в одиночестве. Не то чтобы он не любил Хогвартс. Гермиона знала, что он очень любил его. Но если и было что-то, что он ненавидел, так это одиночество. И именно тогда ей в голову пришла идеальная идея.

— Я спрошу маму, сможешь ли ты провести праздники с нами, — мягко сказала Гермиона. — Мы останемся дома на Рождество, и она, кажется, любит тебя до такой степени, что видит в тебе зятя, так что, думаю, проблем не будет.

Гарри заметно повеселел.

— Ты уверена? — спросил он. — Я не хочу навязываться или еще что-то…

— Да перестань, — она попыталась приструнить Гарри, периодически хихикая. — Будет здорово. Мама займется подготовкой твоей комнаты, а папа пожалуется о том, что женщины превосходят его количеством, — Гермиона положила руку на плечо Гарри, слегка сжала его. — Не переживай. Я завтра напишу маме и спрошу. Она определенно будет в восторге.

На лице Гарри расплылась широкая улыбка, и Гермиона не могла не почувствовать себя довольной. Это хорошо, если он сможет быть рядом, и у нее появится возможность показать ему, где выросла.

— Звучит так, будто намечается просто замечательное Рождество, — прошептала Джинни Рону, и они обменялись довольными ухмылками.


	5. Глава четвертая, в которой есть раздражающее письмо

_**Восемь причин, почему моя жизнь ужасна** (ну вообще не так ужасна, как я думала, потому что я не могу больше об этом думать)_

_Составлено Гермионой Джейн Грейнджер_

_1\. Джинни. Конечно же. Собственно, она всегда должна быть в списке.  
2\. Моя мама, самая большая задница в мире (мама, если ты нашла это, потому что снова шпионила, то я с любовью. Это новая фишка, которую сейчас используют подростки).  
3\. Очевидно, что Рон и Джинни пытаются нас свести. Прилагают усилия, я имею в виду.  
4\. То же самое касается моей матери (и да, вторая и четвертая — разные причины).  
5\. Я пропустила вопрос в тесте на сто баллов по Зельям из-за Рона, этой задницы, которой он и является. Он нашел способ передать мне записку: «Как у вас там с Гарри? Нашли еще какие-нибудь подходящие чуланы?». Это меня так расстроило, что я забыла ответить на один вопрос.  
6\. Я пропустила вопрос, и Снейп снял за это десять баллов. Теперь только ленивый не знает, что я забыла ответить, и все ненавидят меня за это (иронично, не правда ли? Учитывая, что это я всегда зарабатываю очки...)  
7\. Джинни уверена, что я одержима бывшими подружками Гарри. Да ладно. То, что я считаю их симпатичней меня, не значит, что я помешана на них.  
8\. Мама тянет меня на эту ужасную Новогоднюю вечеринку, на которой «взрослые» будут настаивать, что я абсолютно ничего не знаю, потому что я — подросток (несмотря на то, что мне уже восемнадцать). Ну, на самом деле это Гарри тянет меня, хотя не в действительности… просто он очень наивен._

_Любовь, которая не строится на дружбе,  
Это как дом, построенный на песке.  
Элла Уилер Уилкокс  
_

— Я просто не понимаю, почему вам это кажется таким трудным? — поинтересовалась Гермиона у Гарри и Рона, когда они вместе с Джинни возвращались в факультетскую гостиную. — Все, что вам нужно было сделать, так это убедиться, что вы помешали содержимое котла три раза против часовой стрелки, потом пять раз по, а потом еще шесть и две трети раз против, затем быстрое помешивание на половину, конечно же, по часовой стрелке и, наконец, четыре и пять восьмых раза против, — объясняла она таким тоном, будто рассказывала, как приготовить сэндвич, а не одно из сложнейших зелий, которое они только видели за всю свою жизнь.

— Хватит уже об этом! — простонал Рон. — Мы поняли. Ты — гений. Мы — идиоты. Нам не дано ничего понять.

— Я этого не говорила, — сморщила носик Гермиона.

— Но это подразумевалось, — объяснила ей Джинни.

— И с каких это пор вы вообще знаете, что такое подтекст? — Гермиона выгнула бровь.

— К твоему сведению, я в разговорах с тобой использую его постоянно. Ты просто никогда раньше не обращала внимания!

— Конечно! — кивнула Гермиона и рассмеялась, когда Джинни не разгадала ее ложь.

— Эй! — воскликнула Джинни и указала вперед. — Там же Луна. Привет, Л…

Но ее внезапно прервал Рон, который быстро прижал ладонь ко рту сестры и притянул ее ближе к себе.

— Не надо! — тревожно прошептал он. Гарри и Гермиона обменялись насмешливыми взглядами. Джинни, уставившись на брата, открыла рот пошире и укусила его за руку.

— Ау, — отдернул поврежденную ладонь Рон. — За что?

— Тебе действительно нужно спрашивать об этом? — заметила Джинни. Она осмотрелась в поисках Луны, а затем разочарованно вздохнула. — Ну вот, теперь она исчезла! Я просто хотела поздороваться, — она посмотрела на брата. — И что все это значит?

— Н-ничего, — смеясь, воскликнул Рон. — Совсем ничего!

— Ты отвратительный лжец, Рон, знаешь об этом? — с легкой усмешкой сказал Гарри.

Взгляд Рона метался по сторонам.

— Эм-м, мне…, — он сглотнул. — Мне нужно идти! — быстро выпалил он, а затем направился в ту сторону, где недавно они видели Луну.

— Цитируя Рона: «Что, черт возьми, происходит»? — спросил Гарри.

— Кажется, что не только вы двое практикуете отрицание, — ухмыльнулась Джинни. Гермиона закатила глаза, но крепко стиснула зубы и промолчала, позволив той продолжить.

-Молчите? — в удивлении спросила она. — Так вы не возражаете, что живете в отрицании?

— Я не считаю этот вопрос достойным ответа, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Я уже говорила тебе не раз, что мы просто друзья.

— Она права, ты же знаешь, — пожав плечами, подтвердил Гарри. — А теперь расскажи, что там с Роном.

Джинни вздохнула, но послушалась.

— Хорошо. Летом Луна, которая живет в полумиле от нас (но вы и так это знаете, не правда ли?), приходила каждый день. Она просто садилась на нашей кухне и ждала, когда Рон спустится вниз. На самом деле это было довольно увлекательно, — с усмешкой добавила она. — Рон был в ужасе. Не в плохом смысле, как вы подумали, а типа: «Я не хочу, чтобы она видела меня в такое время». В любом случае, она заводила своеобразные разговоры. Один из которых, кстати, был про ваши инициалы, который я упомянула в своем эссе, — Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись и простонали. Это было бесполезно. Не важно, что они делали, каким-то образом их «отношения» всплывали в любом разговоре, в который была вовлечена Джинни.

— Говорил же тебе, что нужно сменить имя на «Лена», — пробормотал Гарри.

— А я сказала тебе, что это ужасное имя, — улыбнулась Гермиона, кивнув, когда Джинни продолжила.

— …и потом, я думаю, что этот разговор шокировал его больше всего, а затем она начала рассказывать о различных местах, куда люди ходят на свидания, и о том, которые из них нравятся ей. И я имею в виду постоянно. И было похоже на то, будто она говорит: «Эй ты, идиот, пригласи меня уже в какое-нибудь из этих мест».

— Рассказывать о местах, которые ей нравятся, не значит, что она хотела, чтобы Рон пригласил ее туда, — заметила Гермиона.

— Да ладно. Это же однозначно подразумевалось.

— Я не думаю, что ты действительно понимаешь, что такое подтекст, — сказала Гермиона, и Джинни показала ей язык.

— Если ты не веришь мне, то это твоя проблема, — возмущенно заметила Джинни. — В любом случае, мне нужно идти заниматься, так что больше вас не задерживаю, — она резко повернулась, так, что ее рыжие волосы обернулись вокруг шеи, и направилась в библиотеку.

— Она действительно милая молодая девушка, — саркастично заметила Гермиона.

— Ага, но у нее благие намерения, — сказал Гарри.

— Благие намерения? — Гермиона в неверии посмотрела на него. — Благие намерения? Она разрушит нашу дружбу однажды, говорю тебе! Я уже вижу, как она отправляет нас на свидание за свиданием, — Гермиона вздрогнула. — Честно, я не понимаю ее! Джинни обижается, когда я настаиваю, что она не знает, что такое подтекст, но ожидает от меня, что я просто откажусь от того факта, что мы просто друзья, — Гермиона топнула, становясь заметно злее. — И единственная разница между этими двумя ситуациями в том, что первая из них — откровенная ложь, а последняя — однозначно нет.

Гарри кивнул, а затем остановился и спросил:

— А что у нас было последним? Я забыл последовательность… — Гермиона легонько ударила своей сумкой, наполненной десятью книгами, Гарри по голове. И легонько в этом случае значит, что со всей силы. К счастью для Гарри, у Гермионы была отвратительная координация, так что вместо того, чтобы ударить его по голове, сумка вылетела из ее рук, перелетев через свою предполагаемую жертву, и приземлилась в паре метров от них.

— Этот день становится все лучше и лучше, не правда ли? — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я даже не могу ударить тебя, когда хочу!

— И ты даже не можешь себе представить, насколько мне жаль, что ты промахнулась, — насмешливо ответил Гарри.

* * *

Несмотря на огромное желание держать обиду на свою лучшую подругу, Гермиона обнаружила, что удобство не позволяет ей это сделать, так что вскоре она находилась в спальне шестикурсниц, умоляя Джинни помочь.

— Ты хочешь одолжить одно из моих платьев? — Джинни выглядела так, будто с трудом верила в услышанное. — Платье, которое есть у меня… для тебя?

— Не усложняй и без того трудную ситуацию, — язвительно огрызнулась Гермиона. — Не то чтобы я хотела одолжить платье.

— И ты сейчас здесь, на коленях… — задумчиво произнесла Джинни.

— Послушай, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Мама написала мне пару недель назад и рассказала о новогодней вечеринке, на которую они планируют пойти. Вообще-то, я собиралась остаться дома и наблюдать как шар опускается в теле...

— Что такое…

Гермиона закрыла глаза.

— Обязательно выяснять это прямо сейчас? — когда Джинни не стала настаивать на ответе, Гермиона продолжила: — Тем не менее, когда я мимоходом упомянула эту вечеринку, Гарри был рядом и захотел пойти, так как он не был ни на одной. Но единственная проблема в том, что мне нечего надеть. Я смогу уменьшить один из костюмов отца для Гарри, но мамина одежда предназначена для кого-то… ладно… в возрасте.

— Тогда ее одежда должна идеально тебе подойти, — нахально усмехнулась Джинни.

— С чего мы такие сварливые? — пробормотала Гермиона. — Послушай, Джин, мне не доставляет ни грамма удовольствия просить тебя о помощи. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к тому, что нужно полагаться на других. Но у меня нет выбора. Ты постоянно болтаешь обо всех этих магловских платьях, которые сейчас в моде, так что, может быть, у тебя есть что-то, что я могу одолжить?

Джинни прикусила губу.

— Не знаю, Гермиона… Мы же… У нас разные фигуры, если ты понимаешь, о чем я…

— О том, что у тебя есть фигура, а у меня нет?

— Ну нет… не совсем… — Джинни казалась растерянной, что было редким явлением для младшей Уизли.

— Не нужно врать мне, Джинни, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Меня это абсолютно не беспокоит. Я знаю, что с точки зрения внешности я совсем не привлекательна. У меня нет твоей тонкой талии или пышной груди Парвати и определенно нет потрясающей фигуры Чжоу в дополнение к стройным и длинным ногам. Я обычная, и меня это вполне устраивает.

— Знаешь, — призадумалась Джинни, — три девушки, которых ты, вероятно, случайно выбрала для сравнения с собой, так уж вышло, встречались (с Парвати они ходили вместе на бал) с Гарри. И та, которую ты считаешь самой идеальной, была той, с которой Гарри разделил свой первый поцелуй, — ухмыльнулась Джинни, довольная своими выводами.

— Да ладно, — простонала Гермиона. — Не начинай этого снова. Ты, Парвати и Чжоу, так уж случилось, являетесь лучшими девушками в Хогвартсе. К тому же, я с Чжоу никогда не разговаривала, но зато оказалась втянута в ее умозаключения по поводу влюбленности Гарри в меня.

— Даже до Чжоу дошло, а она — полная тупица, — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Чжоу была на Когтевране, — холодно заметила Гермиона. — Она кто угодно, но только не тупица.

— То есть ты согласна с тем, что она знает, о чем говорит?

— Как я и сказала, она — когтевранка…

— Раз когтевранка сказала, что есть что-то большее между тобой и Гарри, это значит, что она сказала правду, да? — ухмыльнулась Джинни, когда поняла, что обхитрила Гермиону первый и наверняка последний раз в жизни.

— Ты просто тормоз, — выпалила Гермиона.

— Ага, тогда мне даже страшно представить, кто ты, если я — тормоз.

— Просто дай мне платье, в конце концов!

— Вот! — практически прокричала Джинни, впихивая розовое платье с множеством бретелек и ремешков в руки Гермионы. — Возьми это.

Гермиона уставилась на то, что было не более чем четвертью платья, как ей показалось.

— Я собираюсь на вечеринку со взрослыми, Джинни, — сказала она. — Не в стрип-клуб. И, ради Мерлина, только не еще одно розовое.

— Тогда не думаю, что тебе тут повезет, — отметила Джинни.

— О чем ты думаешь, нося розовое? — мрачно спросила Гермиона. — Ты же рыжая. Я, может, и не эксперт в области моды, но, во имя Мерлина, я не настолько дремучая.

  
* * *

— Мамин ответ пришел! — оповестила Гермиона пустую комнату. Она рассеянно поморгала, когда не получила ответа. Она могла поклясться, что Гарри был здесь. Гермиона повернулась, прикусила губу и начала звать его: — Гарри! Гарри! — ответа снова не последовало. Вздохнув, она пошла в сторону лестницы и принялась стучать в дверь. — Гарри!

— Что? — раздался его приглушенный голос.

— Я получила ответ от мамы, — начала она.

— Рад за тебя, — неопределенно ответил Гарри.

— Гарри…

— Шучу! -дверь открылась и он впустил ее в комнату, которая разительно отличалась от ее. У Гермионы все находилось на своих местах, книги на полке стояли в алфавитном порядке. А здесь одежда лежала, где попало, а учебники кучей валялись у стола. Там, где на стенах ее спальни висели картины авторитетных художников всех времен, в комнате Гарри были беспорядочно наклеены квиддичные плакаты.

— Знаешь, тебе действительно нужно прибраться здесь, — заметила Гермиона, отодвигая футболку.

— Спасибо, мам, — саркастично улыбнулся Гарри. — Так и каков вердикт?

Гермиона уставилась на него.

— Я еще не читала письмо, — деловито сказала она. — Я думала, ты захочешь прочитать его со мной, — Гермиона аккуратно открыла конверт. Это всегда раздражало Гарри: «Зачем женщинам нужно с ними так возиться? Чтобы в них же послать ответ?». Развернув письмо, она принялась читать:

_«Дорогая Гермиона!_

_Я очень рада, что ты приедешь домой на Рождество. Мы ужасно скучаем по тебе, как ты знаешь, мы наслаждались каникулами в прошлом году, болтая с тобой. Ты даже не можешь себе представить, как это оказалось сложно — не видеть тебя на четвертом и пятом курсах._

_Замечательно, что ты преуспеваешь в учебе. Твой отец и я были в восторге, когда узнали, что у тебя самые высокие баллы по всем предметам, так что мы надеемся, что ты постараешься избежать повторения инцидента с зельями»._

— Они же говорят не о том, что ты пропустила вопрос в тесте на прошлой неделе, не так ли? — вопросительно выгнул бровь Гарри.

— Конечно же о нем, — быстро ответила Гермиона. — И я понимаю. Это было совершенно глупо пропустить эту… честное слово, личинку? Зачем в этом зелье нужна личинка?

— Но Гермиона, это был всего лишь один из вопросов за все семь лет тестов и экзаменов.

— У меня безупречная репутация, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Мы можем сменить тему? Ты же знаешь, как это расстраивает меня. Мне не нравится давать неправильные ответы.

— Иди, разберись… — рассмеялся Гарри. — Давай тогда, читай дальше.

_«Твой отец и я будем счастливы, если Гарри присоединится к нам на Рождественских каникулах. Должна сказать, что мы встречались с ним всего пару раз, и, хочу заметить, он очаровательный молодой человек, так что будет прекрасно узнать получше парня, о котором ты так хорошо отзывалась»._

— Ты так хорошо отзывалась обо мне? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну… ты спасал и сотням других людей жизнь время от времени, — небрежно пояснила Гермиона. — Полагаю, это делает тебя довольно стойким человеком, — и быстро вернулась к письму.

 _«Я подготовлю ему комнату рядом с твоей. Надеюсь, ему будет достаточно комфортно там. К тому же, в случае…»_ — Гермиона выпучила глаза и покраснела.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри. Когда ответ не последовал, он нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ты не могла бы продолжить? — и снова тишина. Разочарованно Гарри взял письмо из рук шокированной Гермионы и начал читать:

_«К тому же, в случае, если вы захотите поболтать ночью, одному будет удобно попадать в комнату к другому (мы заменили скрипящую половицу). И вы будете достаточно далеко от нашей части дома, так что твой отец не услышит вас, если вы займетесь физическими упражнениями»._

Теперь наступил черед Гарри краснеть. Письмо аккуратно приземлилось на пол. Они уставились друг на друга, не будучи уверенными, кто из них цветом больше похож на волосы Рона, хотя на тот момент Гермионе казалось, что она держит пальму первенства. Если бы она очутилась в мультике, то из ее ушей уже валил бы дым. В конце концов, покраснела она не только от смущения.

— Может, тебе стоит выйти… — мягко сказал Гарри, указывая на дверь. Гермиона смогла только кивнуть, а затем развернулась и покинула комнату. Со стоном проклиная свою мать, она спрятала лицо в ладонях и медленно сползла по закрытой двери спальни Гарри.

— Все еще здесь? — позвал он.

— Да, — прохрипела Гермиона.

— Может, нам стоит остаться здесь на Рождество? — предложил он. — Так будет безопаснее. Да и все эти жестокие люди, толкающие нас друг к другу, уедут.

— Хорошая мысль, — Гермиона убрала руки от лица и обняла себя за колени. Она не могла поверить, что ее мама посмела написать ей такое.

Но, в конце концов, они решили, что отправиться в самоволку не очень умно, особенно после того, как спросили разрешения приехать. Так что Гарри в десять вечера упаковывал вещи, чтобы утром они могли отправиться на Хогвартс-экспресс.

— Ты должен был сделать это раньше, — ругала его Гермиона, наблюдая за хаотичными перемещениями Гарри по комнате.

— Прости, — вздохнул он. — Я думал, что помню то заклинание, но, видимо, нет.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Позволь мне, — настояла она, доставая палочку. Мгновение спустя все необходимые Гарри вещи были сложены в сундук. Потом Гермиона произнесла какое-то организовывающее заклинание, и его комната стала такой же чистой, как и ее собственная.

— Обязательно нужно было это делать? — спросил Гарри.

Гермиона пожала плечами, и они спустились вниз, где обнаружили Рона и Джинни — какой сюрприз — за игрой в шахматы.

— Разве вы не должны собираться? — зевнула Гермиона, падая на диван. Гарри присоединился к ней.

— Зачем? — поинтересовалась Джинни, забирая слона Рона своим конем.

— Чтобы отправиться на каникулы.

— Все равно, зачем? — спросил Рон. — Мы остаемся на Рождество здесь. Мама и папа сказали, что собираются навестить Чарли в этом году и у нас просто недостаточно денег, чтобы поехать всем.

Гарри и Гермиона безучастно уставились на Уизли.

— Что ты только что сказал? — требовательно спросил Гарри.

— Я была уверена, что мы сказали вам, — ответила Джинни, невинно поглядывая на них. — Мы так расстроелись, когда поняли, что вы двое бросаете нас в этом году, не правда ли, Рон? — тот кивнул со щенячьим выражением на лице.

— Убила бы вас обоих, но я слишком устала, — выпалила Гермиона. — Желаю вам абсолютно отвратительного Рождества. Пойдем, Гарри. Нам рано вставать на поезд завтра.

— Ну, оно определенно не будет таким же насыщенным как твое, — хихикнула Джинни. Гермиона развернулась и бросила в нее первый попавшийся предмет — книгу, конечно же. Она надеялась, что книга точно попадет в отвратительно самодовольное лицо Джинни, но та использовала свои навыки ловца и поймала предмет.

— Ты сказала, что устала! — обвиняюще произнесла Джинни, опустив книгу на пол.

— Не стоит недооценивать девушку, которая сыта по горло! — огрызнулась Гермиона. И они с Гарри разошлись по своим комнатам.

 _«Слава Мерлину, нас не будет здесь на каникулах… В любое время предпочту мириться с мамой, чем с ней»,_ — мысли Гермионы вернулись к письму, и она почувствовала, как снова краснеет. — _«Ну, возможно, не в любое время»._


	6. Глава пятая, в которой Джинни составляет свой список

_**Десять причин, почему Гарри и Гермиона должны быть вместе  
**  
Составлено Джинни Уизли, дополнено бесполезными комментариями Рона Уизли_

_1\. — Они лучшие друзья с первого курса, невозможно так долго общаться и не влюбиться друг в друга.  
— Подожди, если друзья должны влюбляться друг в друга, то как же я? Я их лучший друг!  
— Ты уже «встречался» с Гермионой, помнишь, Рон? Благо, тебе хватило ума уйти в сторону после шестого курса, потому что ты знал, что ей будет лучше с Гарри.  
— Точно... Вау, какой же я замечательный человек!_

_2\. — Гарри и Гермиона… хорошо звучит.  
— А что, Рон и Гермиона звучит плохо?  
— Рон, мы тут пытаемся их свести.  
— Ох, точно. Прости. Это все гордость, понимаешь?  
— Поверь мне, понимаю… Мне жаль Луну.  
— Да… Так, подожди секундочку, о чем ты говоришь? При чем тут Луна?  
— Мне действительно ее очень жаль._

_3\. — Одинаковые инициалы, конечно же. Как много ты знаешь таких же людей? И они смогут дать своим детям имена, в которых первое будет на «Г», а второе на «Дж», и тогда у них вся семья будет — «ГДжП».  
— Но фамилия Гермионы — Грейнджер… Она не начинается на «П».  
— Я осталась единственной образованной в нашей семье?_

_4\. — Я буду подружкой невесты! У меня нет других близких подруг за исключением Луны… Но я придумаю, как стать подружкой невесты на свадьбе брата, не важно, на ком он женится.  
— Ну не знаю… Луна, может, захочет выбрать кого-то другого… подожди-ка. Хватит втягивать в это Луну, Джинни!_

_5\. — Я когда-нибудь упоминала, как сильно я люблю планировать свадьбы? Так вот — всем сердцем. Это будет так весело!  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного спешишь? В смысле, откуда ты знаешь, что они поженятся?  
— О, да ладно. Я разбираюсь в таких вещах._

_6\. — Гарри заботится о ней больше, чем о ком-либо. Невилл всем рассказывал, как Гарри отреагировал на ее «почти умерла» состояние на пятом курсе.  
— Это точно! Он заботится о ней больше, чем о ком-либо из нас… Даже если повторить, все равно звучит хорошо, не так ли?  
— Для тебя это не очень хорошо, но для них двоих — да. А еще я получу кучу денег, когда выиграю пари, так что и для меня это звучит отлично!_

_7\. — У них будут идеальные дети. Правда, за исключением волос. Только если им не достанутся волосы Лили Поттер. В любом случае, у них будут глаза Гарри, мозги Гермионы, храбрость Гарри, верность Гермионы, жажда приключений Гарри, чуткость Гермионы, их… В общем, идеальные дети.  
— Пожалуйста, мы можем убрать это из списка? Я правда не очень хочу представлять, как Гарри и Гермиона занимаются…  
— Занимаются чем?  
— Этим.  
— Сексом?  
— Джинни! Нет! Они никогда не будут заниматься сексом. Как и наши родители.  
— Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать, но…  
— Я не читаю!_

_8\. — Они хорошо смотрятся вместе. Я имею в виду, что по отдельности они не такие милые, но вот вместе составляют достаточно красивую пару.  
— Как Макгонагалл и Флитвик?  
— Нет, это совсем не то. Откуда ты вообще взял эту нелепую идею, что они встречаются?  
— Луна.  
— Рон, я знаю, что ты сходишь по ней с ума, но, честно, ты слушаешь, что она говорит?  
— У нее был довольно убедительный аргумент…  
— И что это за аргумент?  
— Она сказала, что видела над ними хороводы инпритов, которые обозначают, что двое людей встречаются.  
— О да, это аргумент._

_9\. — Я хочу, чтобы они были вместе. Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. А если нет, то могу заверить, что сильно расстроюсь.  
— Это немного эгоистично с твоей стороны, тебе не кажется?  
— Рон, поделюсь своими пятьюдесятью галеонами с тобой. Хорошо звучит?  
— Я всегда знал, что эгоизм — твое лучшее качество._

_10\. Они действительно влюблены друг в друга, так что им бессмысленно притворяться._

_Любовь похожа на число «Пи» —_

_естественна, иррациональна и очень важна..._

_Лиза Хоффман  
_

— Что, черт возьми, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — простонал Рон, поворачиваясь на кровати. Он проснулся от… Ладно, он действительно не был уверен в том, что именно его разбудило. Он знал только, что проснулся, и его тело сообщало, что еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать. Особенно в первый день каникул.

— Прости, дружище, — раздался извиняющийся голос, по которому Рон узнал Дина Томаса. — Забыл собраться вчера, так что…

Рон открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Дин был занят забрасыванием разнообразных вещей в свой уже переполненный сундук.

— Ты снова отправляешься домой на каникулы? — зевнул Рон, потягиваясь.

— Ага, — ответил Дин. — Слушай, у меня тут к тебе вопрос, — он подошел к своему комоду и достал оттуда две рубашки. — Меня пригласили на новогоднюю вечеринку. И я тут думаю, какая из этих рубашек смотрится лучше? — Дин приложил к себе сначала темно-синюю рубашку, а затем поменял ее на зеленую.

— Мне кажется, что первая подходит к цвету твоих глаз, а вторая прекрасно оттеняет цвет лица, — саркастично заметил Рон.

— Правда? — Дин вы глядел так, будто занимался чем-то куда более важным, нежели выбор рубашки, стоя перед зеркалом и прикладывая к себе то одну, то другую.

— Откуда мне знать? — заметил Рон. — Я же парень, ради Мерлина! Я думал, что ты тоже…

— Это был не настолько трудный вопрос, — пробормотал Дин, запихивая обе рубашки в сундук, решив оставить этот выбор на потом.

— Прости, я всегда уставший по утрам, — словно доказывая свои слова, Рон зевнул. — Так что насчет вечеринки? Тебя заставляют идти туда?

— Ну как-то так, — печально вздохнул Дин. — Но надеюсь, что все будет не так плохо. Я слышал, Грейнджеры посещают ее каждый год, так что, возможно, и Гермиона будет там и составит мне компанию.

И было что-то во взгляде Дина, что заставило Рона почувствовать себя некомфортно. Что-то такое, что, как показалось Рону, было в его собственном взгляде на четвертом курсе.

— Ты… ты рад, что Гермиона будет там, да? — медленно спросил он.

— Ну да, — улыбнулся Дин. И это снова была не та реакция, на которую надеялся Рон.

— Эм-м, наша Гермиона… Гермиона Грейнджер?

— Это же не настолько распространенное имя, не так ли? — посмотрел на него Дин, определенно задаваясь вопросом, а не псих ли его однокурсник.

Рон неуверенно кивнул, а затем спрыгнул с кровати и понесся вниз, где, к его облегчению, застал Джинни, которая беззастенчиво флиртовала с каким-то шестикурсником.

— Джинни! — рявкнул Рон.

Она закрыла глаза и застонала:

— Даже не вздумай сказать мне что-нибудь по этому поводу, Рон. Я могу делать все, что хочу. И неважно, что это — флирт, свидания, секс… — глаза парня, с которым она болтала, внезапно засветились, а Джинни посмотрела на него с отвращением на лице. — О, да ладно, я не собираюсь заниматься ничем из этого с тобой, — шестикурсник встал и выбежал из гостиной.

— Единственный раз в моей жизни меня не волнует, что ты собираешься делать с каким-то парнем! — сказал ей Рон. — У нас есть куда более важная проблема.

Джинни повернулась.

— Например? Что не так? — нетерпеливо спросила она, освобождая брату место на диване.

— Это Дин, — поспешно выпалил Рон.

— Дин? — Джинни растерянно посмотрела на него, после упоминания ее экс-бойфренда. — О чем ты говоришь?

— Он собирается на вечеринку! На новогоднюю вечеринку!

— На ту, куда идут Гарри и Гермиона? — уточнила Джинни.

— Именно!

— Не понимаю, в чем тут проблема…

— Я более чем уверен, что Дин думает о Гермионе в определенном смысле, который может разрушить абсолютно все.

— Ты шутишь! — в неверии выпалила Джинни.

— Я выгляжу так, будто шучу?

Джинни прикусила губу.

— Позволь мне разобраться с этим, — в итоге сказала она и отправилась в спальню парней.

Рон замер буквально на мгновение, не уверенный в том, что ему следует делать. Он сел на стул возле камина и принялся болтать ногами. Потом он решил, что это довольно скучное занятие, и пошел наверх помочь сестре. Он успел вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Джинни договаривается о чем-то с Дином.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — Дин закатил глаза. — Хоть я и считаю это абсолютно ненормальным и не понимаю, зачем ты просишь меня это сделать. Если они хотят быть вместе, то сами дойдут до этого, и неважно, приглашу я ее на свидание или нет.

— Пообещай мне, — настаивала Джинни. Рон никогда бы не признался в этом, но порой Джинни пугала его до чертиков. На самом деле, она всегда пугала его до чертиков.

— Хорошо! Не понимаю, почему я делаю что-то для своей бывшей девушки, но ладно. Я сделаю.

— Я всегда знала, что ты — лучший из моих бывших, — ухмыльнулась Джинни, сжимая его плечо.

— Эм, спасибо, — ответил Дин, выглядя при этом не благодарным, а скорее обиженным. Он взял свою палочку и послал «Левиосу» в свой сундук. — Ладно, я лучше пойду. Я и так уже опаздываю на поезд. Хороших каникул.

— Хороших каникул! — крикнула в ответ Джинни. Она приложила ладони ко рту и прокричала: — Не забудь про обещание! — Дин ответил довольно непристойным движением рук и скрылся из виду.

— Что ж, это было грубо с его стороны, — сердито заметила Джинни вслед семикурснику, который когда-то был ее парнем.

— Только представь себе, что твой бывший не хочет, чтобы ты ему указывала… — насмешливо заговорил Рон. Сестра тут же бросила на него яростный взгляд, и он поспешно пробормотал: - Прости.

* * *

— Здесь! — Гермиона направилась к пустому купе, Гарри последовал за ней и закрыл дверь. — Так сложно найти хоть одно свободное, — вздохнула она, подняв свой сундук и пытаясь запихнуть его на верхнюю полку.

— Я помогу, — сказал Гарри, забирая ее багаж.

— Я вполне способна сама разместить свои вещи, Гарри, — она закатила глаза. — Я занимаюсь этим уже шесть лет.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ты выглядишь усталой. Со мной ничего не случится, если я время от времени побуду рыцарем. Да и это хорошая тренировка к тем временам, когда я буду связан отношениями.

— Связан? — выгнув бровь, спросила Гермиона. Она прикрыла рот — сдержать смешок не получилось. — Как же мне жаль ту женщину, которая будет связана с тобой.

— Большое спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, усаживаясь напротив Гермионы, которая, озорно ухмылялась, глядела на него. — А что, если этой женщиной окажешься ты, а? — он не знал, что заставило его сказать это. Но в любом случае ему сразу же пришлось столкнуться с последствиями — довольно шокированной Гермионой.

Она замерла.

— Что? — пропищала она, ее голос прозвучал приблизительно на двадцать децибел выше обычного.

— Ничего! — дрожащим голосом настаивал Гарри. — Я ничего не говорил! Я… эм-м… — он замолк, будучи не в силах придумать достойное объяснение.

— Пошутил, да? — неловко рассмеялась Гермиона, ее голос постепенно возвращался к норме.

— Да, — с облегчением ответил Гарри. Почему он об этом не подумал? В конце концов, так и было. — Пошутил.

— Хах, — попыталась улыбнуться Гермиона, но вместо этого показалось, что она пытается убедить кого-то в том, что пятитонный камень на ее ногах действительно не причиняет ей боли.

Не зная, что сказать, они погрузились в тишину. Гарри бесцельно смотрел в окно, наблюдая за однообразным пейзажем, пока Гермиона перечитывала один и тот же отрывок из «Истории Хогвартса» приблизительно в двадцать второй раз. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Гарри нарушил эту тишину, не в силах больше терпеть ее:

— Хочешь сыграть во взрывного дурака?

От внезапного шума Гермиона подпрыгнула на месте.

— Прости? — она закрыла книгу и с любопытством наклонила голову набок.

— Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты поиграть во взрывного дурака, — повторил Гарри, доставая колоду карт.

— Не знаю, — Гермиона прикусила губу, сжимая пальцами верхнюю часть книги. — Я никогда не играла раньше…

— Я научу тебя! — вызвался Гарри, ведь именно он предложил это. Десять минут спустя, когда Гермиона поняла правила игры, они начали. Через час, проиграв в двенадцатый раз подряд, она бросила свои карты и, потерев испачканный сажей нос, заявила, что это — пустая трата времени.

— Просто представь, насколько тебе понравится, когда ты выиграешь, — грустно вздохнул Гарри.

— Это не так, и ты это знаешь! — яростно запротестовала Гермиона, хотя и понимала, в чем именно таилась причина того, что ей не нравилась игра. — Это же не сложно! — она презрительно посмотрела на карты, очистила себя заклинанием, взяла «Историю Хогвартса» и принялась перечитывать ее с того места, на котором остановилась час назад.

А у Гарри хватило ума начать противоречить.

— Если это не так сложно, то почему же ты не выиграла? — он быстро понял, что провоцировать Гермиону — не самая лучшая мысль. Это же не ее вина, что она не наслаждается тем, в чем плоха… Ну, не совсем ее вина.

Час спустя они прибыли на станцию Кингс-Кросс, где их приветствовали счастливая миссис Грейнджер и не-такой-уж-счастливый мистер Грейнджер.

— Гермиона! — миссис Грейнджер подбежала к дочери, стоило только той выйти из поезда, и крепко сжала ее в объятиях. — Я так по тебе скучала!

— Ты сейчас задушишь меня, мам, — мягко рассмеялась Гермиона, похлопывая ее по спине.

Миссис Грейнджер нахмурилась и отпустила дочь, впрочем, все еще оставаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее.

— И это все, что ты хочешь сказать матери, которую не видела с лета? — спросила она, бросив на Гермиону обвиняющий взгляд.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Конечно же нет. Не будь такой драматичной. Я ужасно скучала по тебе.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно ухмыльнулась миссис Грейнджер. Ее улыбка слегка потускнела, когда она осмотрелась. — А где Гарри? — и прежде чем Гермиона успела ответить, ее мать воскликнула: — Только не говори, что ты оставила его в Хогвартсе!

— Да ладно тебе, мам! — укорила ее Гермиона. Иногда она с трудом верила в то, что это именно она, а не ее мать была ребенком в семье. — Он просто забирает наш багаж. Гарри сам настоял на этом, — добавила она, пытаясь подстраховаться, чтобы никто не вздумал решить, что она из тех девушек, которые позволяют парням делать всю работу. И действительно — мгновение спустя Гарри оказался на платформе, а два сундука плыли по воздуху позади него.

— Это тот самый парнишка, который собирается воспользоваться нашей дочерью, — зарычал мистер Грейнджер. Его жена слегка ударила его.

— Не называй его парнишкой, Джон, — указала она. — У него есть имя.

Гермиона попыталась заглушить смех. Очевидно, то, как отец называл Гарри, волновало ее мать куда больше, чем то, будет ли она «использована».

— А теперь, Гермиона, будь милой и…, — прежде чем миссис Грейнджер смогла закончить, Гермиона быстро кивнула и встала между Гарри и своими родителями. Она подарила другу взгляд, который ясно говорил: «Вздумаешь издеваться надо мной позже — убью».

— Мама, папа. Рада представить вам мистера Гарри Поттера, одного из моих старых друзей.

Глаза Гарри расширились, когда он почувствовал, что краснеет. Он осознавал, что это было абсолютно лишним, к тому же он уже встречался с Грейнджерами раньше, и не был в восторге от того, насколько все формально вышло.

Легкая гримаса появилась на лице Гермионы. Оставшаяся незамеченной ее родителями, она позволила Гарри понять, что ей это все не нравится так же, как и ему.

— Так приятно познакомится с тобой, Гарри, — просияла миссис Грейнджер. Мистер Грейнджер же уставился на него яростным взглядом. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Ради Мерлина, папа, — Гермиона подошла к отцу, когда Гарри ответил:

— Приятно познакомиться с вами.

— Это Гарри, он один из моих лучших друзей. Могу заверить тебя, он как раз следит за тем, чтобы никто из парней в Хогвартсе не «воспользовался мной». Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Не переживай по поводу своего отца, Гермиона, — бодро заявила миссис Грейнджер, махнув рукой, чтобы муж забрал сундуки у Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, пока он жив, он никогда не будет доверять другому мужчине. Даже когда придет пора вести тебя к алтарю он, скорее всего, утащит тебя прочь. А теперь, почему бы нам не выпить по чашечке чая?

* * *

— Кажется, твой отец не в восторге от меня, — прошептал Гарри на ушко Гермионе, пока они ехали из Ислингтона в Мэйфер. Отец Гермионы постоянно смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, а ее мама тыкала супруга в бок каждые несколько минут, чтобы он не съехал с дороги или того хуже — не врезался в кого-нибудь.

— Конечно же это не так, — безапелляционно ответила Гермиона. Гарри моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, а правильно ли он все расслышал.

— Спасибо большое, — пробормотал он, радуясь, что ее родители не могли услышать их разговор из-за рева двигателя.

— Да перестань, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Он считает тебя врагом, — Гермиона получила еще один непонимающий взгляд и, вздохнув, добавила: — Все отцы такие.

— Мистер Уизли не такой, — заметил Гарри, схватившись за поручень, когда машину повело. Мистер Грейнджер только что избежал столкновения с другой машиной, и теперь миссис Грейнджер принялась упрашивать его позволить ей сесть за руль. Гарри не знал, что больше его напугало: возможная автомобильная авария или дьявольский взгляд мистера Грейнджера, вполне способный проклясть его.

— Да, но у Джинни было много парней, к тому же ваши отношения продлились всего две недели, — объясняла Гермиона. — С уверенностью можно утверждать, что он больше беспокоится о том, что Джинни может воспользоваться очередным бедным парнем, который положит на нее глаз. Я же, с другой стороны, для этого должна состоять в любых серьезных отношениях или в действительности в любых отношениях с кем-то.

— Но Крам…, — смущенно заметил Гарри.

— Я бы не назвала то, что он пялился на меня, пока я занималась, отношениями, — покачав головой, Гермиона мягко рассмеялась. — Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы отец понял, что мне уже восемнадцать, и я совершеннолетняя в обоих мирах. Но, кажется, для него мне всегда будет одиннадцать.

Гарри собирался что-то сказать, когда машина резко остановилась.

— Лиззи, в этом нет необходимости, — запротестовал мистер Грейнджер.

— Это «Ауди», Джон, — сквозь зубы процедила миссис Грейнджер. — И собираюсь не позволить тебе разбить ее. А теперь быстро сядь на пассажирское сидение, не то я заставлю тебя, — мистер Грейнджер что-то пробурчал себе под нос, но пересел на левую сторону.

Гарри прикусил губу, стараясь не улыбнуться. Кажется, это не будет особо отличаться от пребывания у Уизли.

— Теперь ты можешь угрожающе смотреть на Гарри без риска для наших жизней, — сказала ему миссис Грейнджер, заводя машину. Гарри сглотнул и с тревогой взглянул на Гермиону.

— Не волнуйся, — утешила его та, доставая две книги и протягивая ему одну. — Дорога домой, — она обратила взор в окно, оценивая интенсивное движение, — займет около двадцати минут. Так что за это время ты сможешь узнать что-нибудь интересное.

Гарри уставился на книгу в своих руках.

— «История Хогвартса», — простонал он, а затем посмотрел на фолиант в руках Гермионы. Ее книга была такой же потрепанной, как и его. — Эй, — воскликнул он. — Это не честно! Ты читаешь настоящую книгу!

Гермиона сдержала острое желание ударить его и вместо этого сказала.

— Почему-то не могу представить себе, что «Письмо Скарлет» заинтересует тебя больше «Истории Хогвартса». К тому же мне не придется постоянно напоминать тебе, что ты не можешь аппарировать ни в, ни из Хогвартса, — Гарри бросил на нее яростный взгляд. — Выбор за тобой, — она пожала плечами. — Можешь любоваться на то, как мой отец уставился на тебя, или же наконец-то узнаешь что-нибудь о школе, в который ты учился последние семь лет, — после этих слов Гермиона открыла книгу и начала читать.

— Небольшой выбор, собственно, — ворчал Гарри, открывая книгу. Когда он начал читать, Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбки. Кажется, он еще не совсем потерян.


	7. Глава шестая, в которой Гарри проводят экскурсию по дому Грейнджеров

_Любовь… Что такое любовь? Любовь — это когда любишь кого-то за то, кто он такой, кем он был и кем будет._

_Крис Мур_

Гарри вошел в дом Гермионы и в ту же секунду осознал, что миссис Грейнджер будет куда опаснее, чем даже Джинни и Рон, если это вообще возможно.

— Я собираюсь пойти и поговорить с твоим отцом, — сказала миссис Грейнджер, обняв своего мужа, который не сводил взгляда с Гарри с тех самых пор, как был изгнан с места водителя автомобиля. — Гермиона, не забудь показать Гарри дом, его комнату и, конечно же, свою, ведь они находятся в непосредственной близости, — закончила она, бросив на ребят многозначительный взгляд. После этих слов мистер Грейнджер выглядел так, будто хотел придушить и без того встревоженного Гарри. Он немедленно скользнул за Гермиону, но миссис Грейнджер, которая крепко держала мужа за руку, просто улыбнулась и одним движением приструнила супруга. — Убедись, что ему удобно, хорошо, дорогая? — попросила она Гермиону.

— Конечно, мам, — ответила та, игнорируя все выпады матери, и затащила сундук в дом. В такие моменты ей очень хотелось иметь возможность колдовать среди маглов без последствий.

Миссис Грейнджер довольно улыбнулась ребятам, а затем отправилась с мистером Грейнджером в другую часть дома.

— Ну, — начала Гермиона, опустив сундук перед лестницей, — это наш дом, — она обвела рукой прихожую. Картины на стенах были похожи на те, что украшали ее комнату в Хогвартсе. Туфельки Гермионы задорно стучали по деревянному полу, пока она шла к шкафчику, в который, разувшись, убрала обувь. Гарри последовал ее примеру.

— Я полагаю, мама хочет, чтобы я посвятила тебя в историю этого дома, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Но она ничего не сказала об… — начал Гарри, но девушка прервала его и начала свой рассказ.

— Как и большинство домов в этом районе, наш был построен в Викторианскую эпоху, — объясняла Гермиона, проходя через прихожую, чтобы показать Гарри, как тот предположил, гостиную. Они устроились на красном диване, расположенном напротив пустого камина. — Я не знаю точный год постройки, но и этого достаточно. В доме четыре этажа, собственно, как во всей округе. Мама и папа переехали сюда около двадцати лет назад, после свадьбы, так что, естественно, я живу здесь всю свою жизнь. Не забудь сделать маме комплимент за дизайн интерьера, — посоветовала Гермиона. — Она украсила весь дом, когда не работала во время беременности. Не сама, конечно же, но она придумала, как все сделать, и нанимала людей для воплощения своих идей.

Гарри кивнул — когда он заходил в комнату, то как раз подумал о том, как хорошо обустроена прихожая. В тот момент он осознал, насколько же семья Гермионы отличается от семьи Рона. С одной стороны, Гермиона — единственный ребенок, что определенно несравнимо с шестью сыновьями и одной дочерью. К тому же оба ее родителя работали дантистами, так что они были хорошо обеспечены. Гарри впервые оказался в доме хорошо обеспеченных маглов, где не чувствовал себя заключенным в тюрьме, ведь все, с чем он мог сравнивать — это холодный и бесчувственный дом на Тисовой улице. Гарри удивился тому, как по-домашнему чувствовал себя в Норе и в доме Грейнджеров, хотя сложно было придумать две вещи настолько же разные, как эти места.

В тот момент оранжевый шарик меха ворвался в комнату и запрыгнул прямо на колени Гермионы, которая издала нехарактерный для нее визг и обняла это нечто, воскликнув:

— Живоглот!

И тогда Гарри вспомнил, что Гермионе пришлось оставить кота дома из-за того, что тот попал под машину за день до начала нового семестра. Но теперь зверь чувствовал себя превосходно. К счастью, у него была сломана только одна лапа, но родители Гермионы настояли на том, чтобы вылечить Живоглота магловскими средствами, так что ему пришлось оставаться дома до тех пор, пока кости в лапе не срослись. Теперь, судя по той скорости, с которой он пронесся к любимой хозяйке, он был в прекрасной форме. Гарри мог только представить выражение лица Рона, когда Гермиона, возможно, вернется в Хогвартс с Живоглотом на руках.

— Я так скучала по тебе, — сказала девушка котику, опустив его на колени и слегка поглаживая. Гермиона виновато посмотрела на Гарри. — Мне жаль, что ты не смог взять с собой Хэдвиг. Просто мама смертельно боится сов. Она терпимо относится к ним, когда они приносят письма, но мысль о том, что птица будет жить в доме, для нее невозможна.

— Но ты же собиралась завести сову летом перед третьим курсом, — напомнил ей Гарри, недоумение было написано на его лице.

— Да, но я планировала оставлять ее в школе, — ответила она. — Поэтому я очень рада, что нашла Живоглота, — девушка еще раз обняла кота.

— Не думаю, что Рон разделяет твою радость, — рассмеялся Гарри.

Гермиона скорчила гримаску. Было ясно, что ее мало заботило мнение Рона о питомце.

— После всего того, что он вытворял, пытаясь нас свести, думаю, он заслужил немного пыток от Живоглота, — Гермиона опустила кота на пол и встала. — Пойду отнесу свои вещи к себе, хорошо? А потом покажу тебе твою спальню, — она остановилась, пройдя полпути через комнату. — Чувствуй себя свободно, осмотрись тут, — с улыбкой произнесла она. Живоглот следовал за ней.

Гарри кивнул, смотря, как она поворачивает за угол и скрывается из виду. Он поднялся на ноги, решив получше изучить гостиную. В углу стоял черный кабинетный рояль, его глянцевое покрытие украшали десять позолоченных рамок с грамотами. Гарри рассмотрел каждый. « _Первое место присуждается мисс Гермионе Грейнджер за успехи в игре на фортепиано»_. Нотные листы аккуратной стопкой лежали возле черной скамьи. На верхнем листе было написано: _«Иоганн Себастьян Бах “Концерт №5, Фа-минор для фортепиано”»._

Гарри наклонил голову и вернул свой взгляд к наградам. « _Я даже не знал, что она играет на пианино»_. Он заметил, что награды датировались 1985 годом. _«Ей было всего шесть лет, а она уже занимала первые места»_ … Но тут же он понял, что не особо удивлен этим. Гермиона преуспевала во всех вещах, которые порой оказывались за пределами возможностей большинства людей. _«Ну почти во всех»_ , — подумал Гарри, вспомнив о Прорицаниях. Но, опять же, для этих занятий много ума не требовалось.

Гарри продолжил осматривать комнату, декорированную в разных оттенках красного. Он решился подойти к книжному шкафу, заполоненному книгами и фотографиями Гермионы. Кажется, тут стояли снимки каждого года с момента ее рождения. Гарри удивился, заметив, что, будучи маленькой девочкой, вероятно двух-трех лет, Гермиона имела светлые волосы, такие же густые, как и сейчас. Цвет ее волос значительно изменился с возрастом. Гарри и думал, что она не была бы такой поразительной, останься та блондинкой. Не секрет, что Гермиона не такая же красивая, как Джинни или Чжоу, но в ней чувствовалась тонкая красота, которую редко можно встретить в девушке.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — раздался голос позади. Гарри обернулся и увидел ухмыляющуюся Гермиону.

— Ты была блондинкой, — глупо заметил он. _«Что это за чертовщина сейчас произошла?»_ — спросил себя Гарри. С каких это пор он ведет себя как идиот?

Гермиона медленно кивнула, будто разговаривала с невероятно медлительным человеком.

— Да-да... как и большинство детей. Как правило, мы рождаемся светловолосыми, а затем с возрастом становимся темнее. Я стала шатенкой. Ты же…, — Гермиона игриво сморщила носик. — Почему-то я думаю, что тебя это не коснулось, — она взяла его за прядку волос, накручивая ее на пальчик. Осознав, что делает, девушка покраснела и опустила руку, бормоча смущенные извинения.

— Не нужно извиняться, — ответил Гарри, хотя и сам всеми силами старался не покраснеть. — Так, эм-м, ты играешь на пианино? — он головой указал на комнатный рояль в углу. Гермиона кивнула.

— С четырех лет, — сказала она. — Мама всегда хотела воспитать меня всесторонне развитой. Поэтому мы так много путешествовали. В любом случае, она всегда говорила, что юная леди не может быть воспитанной, если не владеет игрой на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте, — изящно опустившись на диван, Гермиона задумалась. Гарри сел рядом с ней. — Каждый раз, когда я рассказываю об этом кому-либо, все говорят, что моя мама — сексистка, но не думаю, что речь шла о том, чтобы стать «правильной леди». Скорее это больше о том, что нужно просто быть культурно образованной. Ты представить себе не можешь, как много всего я узнала за эти годы, просто благодаря игре на рояле, — Гермиона скользнула взглядом по ныне позабытым нотным листам. — Я перестала играть после поступления в Хогвартс. Это единственная вещь, которой мне очень жалко. И действительно скучаю по игре. Каждое лето я играла, но сейчас…Не знаю, — она закрыла глаза, облокотившись на спинку дивана, легкая улыбка блуждала на ее губах. — До сих пор помню первое классическое произведение, которое выучила — Менуэт Соль-минор, — и она начала напевать мотив, а пальчиками играть на невидимом пианино. Гермиона рассмеялась, открыв глаза. — Прости, Гарри, вероятно, я наскучила тебе со своей ностальгией. Так что давай доставим тебя в твою комнату…

— Точно, — кивнул он, следуя за девушкой к выходу из гостиной. Когда они поднимались по лестнице, Гарри сказал: — Просто знай, что ничто из твоей жизни никогда не сможет наскучить мне.

— Гарри, не нужно притворятся, — заметила она, но улыбка все же появилась на ее устах.

— Что? — воскликнул Гарри, притворяясь, будто ее слова ранили его до глубины души. — Я же серьезно!

— Хочешь сказать, что все, что я говорю тебе, интересно? — закатив глаза, поинтересовалась Гермиона.

Гарри задумался на секунду и подметил:

— Кроме того, что связано с учебниками, «Историей Хогвартса» и школой.

Гермиона с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Хорошо, что я никогда не говорю об этом, да?

— Да, это здорово, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

  
* * *

— Ты хотел бы сначала посмотреть мою комнату или свою? — спросила Гермиона, когда они оказались на третьем этаже.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Мне все равно.

— Моя ближе, — заметила Гермиона, указывая на дверь, которая была справа буквально в метре от них. Вскоре Гарри оказался там, гдела личность ее хозяйки.

Стены были светло-голубыми, этот цвет напомнил Гарри наряд Гермионы на Святочном Балу, такой оттенок, насколько он знал, она очень любила. Одна стена была полностью уставлена книжными шкафами из красного дерева, и, конечно же, ни одна полка не пустовала. Если бы Гарри подошел ближе, то заметил бы, что все книги выставлены в алфавитном порядке.

На противоположной стороне расположилась королевского размера кровать, накрытая белым пушистым покрывалом, поверх нее лежало пять голубых подушек явно из одного набора. В углу стоял стол, подходящий по дизайну к книжным шкафам, на нем черный компьютер и рамка для фотографий. В рамке обнаружился снимок их прощания после четвертого курса: Гермиона обнимала Рона, поворачивалась к Гарри и целовала его в щеку, а затем, покраснев, махала на прощание двум парням и убегала.

Заметив, что Гарри уставился на фото, Гермиона воскликнула:

— Когда я уходила с родителями, столкнулась с Колином Криви. Он сказал, что случайно сфотографировал этот момент. Я спросила, может ли он прислать мне копию после проявки. Все, о чем я могла думать, так это о том, что началась Вторая Магическая Война, — грустно улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я хотела запомнить последний день нашей нормальной жизни.

— У нас никогда не было нормальной жизни, Гермиона, — заметил Гарри. Гермиона бросила на него нетерпеливый взгляд, и он признал, что там изображена «очень милая картинка». Он снова посмотрел на фото, разглядывая момент, когда Гермиона целовала его в щеку. Гарри не понимал, почему она так покраснела, когда она убегала прочь. Единственной причиной, которая ему пришла в голову была… Нет. Он покачал головой. Он не собирался позволить Джинни заморочить ему голову. Гарри с усилием заставил себя перевести взгляд на стены, на которых висели картины примерно девятнадцатого века от реализма до импрессионизма и несколько колдофото. Кроме того, Гарри шокировано заметил, что на каждой изображены только он и Гермиона: вот они, положив руки на плечи друг другу, возвращались домой после шестого курса; сидели рядом возле костра, ожидая, пока мистер Уизли закончит завтрак; изучали книги по Защите в Выручай-комнате; оживленно болтали на вечеринке Гриффиндора по случаю квиддичной победы.

— Г-Гермиона, — прохрипел он, — почему у тебя все эти фотографии только… только нас двоих?

— Хмм? — Гермиона посмотрела на стену. — Это странно, — заметила она, нахмурившись. — Раньше Рон был на всех этих фотографиях, — она сузила глаза, когда поняла, что произошло. — Ну конечно, — ядовито произнесла Гермиона. — Это же еще одна уловка. Ладно, Гарри, — схватив парня за руку, Гермиона потащила его прочь из своей комнаты. — Пошли в твою спальню.

Гарри согласился, но не раньше, чем бросил последний взгляд на снимок конца их четвертого курса. Если бы он только мог понять, почему Гермиона так сильно покраснела. И главное, почему его так волнует это колдофото.


	8. Глава седьмая, в которой Гермионе не до сна

_Можете себе представить, насколько будет ужасно, если мы всегда будем говорить остальным, что чувствуем? Жизнь будет невыносимой._

_Рэнди К. Милхолланд_

Комната, в которой Грейнджеры поселили Гарри, пришлась ему по вкусу. Она была оформлена практически в тех же оттенках, что и спальня Гермионы, и это так же подходило и Гарри. Противоположную двери стену занимало большое панорамное окно, через которое Гарри мог наблюдать за тем, что происходило на улице. К большому облегчению парня сквозь окна не проникал, вероятно из-за высоты, уличный шум. Возле стены стояло две кровати, укрытые темно-синими покрывалами, между ними — ночной столик. На противоположной стороне гостевой спальни был заполненный до краев огромный книжный шкаф во всю стену. Гарри взглянул на него, затем бросил многозначительный взгляд на Гермиону, которая виновато улыбнулась.

— В моей комнате оказалось недостаточно места, — заметила она. Гарри оставалось только покачать головой. _Типичная Гермиона._

— А что касается кроватей, — начала Гермиона, подходя к указанной мебели, — это спальная комната, и мама не представляла здесь других кроватей, кроме односпальных, но мы можем все передвинуть и совместить их, если хочешь, — тут же добавила она.

— Нет, все хорошо, — с усмешкой ответил Гарри. — Просто прекрасно.

— Слава Мерлину, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я переживала, что тебе не понравится.

— Не похоже, что у меня большие запросы или типа того, — заметил Гарри.

— Нет конечно же, но я все равно хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно, — на ее лице было написано упрямство, так что парень решил замять эту тему. Его мысли перескочили на сундук, который все еще оставался четырьмя этажами ниже.

— Так куда мне распаковать одежду? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ох, точно! Вот сюда, — ответила Гермиона, указав на комод, стоящий буквально в метре от двери.

— Я только спущусь за своим сундуком, — сказал Гарри, уже собираясь выйти из комнаты, но вопросительный взгляд Гермионы остановил его. — Что? Ты же знаешь, что нужно забрать его!

— Теперь ты можешь совершенно свободно пользоваться магией. И, кстати, я спросила профессора Макгонагалл об использовании магии дома, когда стала совершеннолетней, — Гермиона достала палочку и пробормотала: «Акцио, сундук Гарри». Несколько секунд спустя требуемый предмет приземлился возле нее. — Видишь? — просияла она, убирая палочку. — И никакого вреда. Только постарайся не слишком усердствовать. Мама и папа принимают тот факт, что я ведьма, но порой мне кажется, они думают, что я использую магию, чтобы пойти самым легким путем.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, мысленно делая пометку никогда не использовать магию в доме Гермионы. Не важно, что она сказала, ему не нужен был лишний повод, чтобы мистер Грейнджер закопал его живьем. — Буду иметь в виду.

* * *

— Как думаешь, что сейчас делают Гарри и Гермиона? — развалившись на диване в общей гостиной, спросил Рон.

— Целуются! — ответила Джинни. Она посмотрела на часы. — Нет, это было час назад. Должно быть, трахаются. С учетом сексуального напряжения, сконцентрированного в одном доме, да и спальни рядом…

— Откуда ты знаешь, что их комнаты рядом? — спросил Рон, прилагая максимум усилий, чтобы игнорировать мысли о своих лучших друзьях, занимающихся… настолько интимными вещами друг с другом.

— Когда выяснилось, что Гермиона пригласила к себе Гарри на каникулы, то я сразу же написала миссис Грейнджер и попросила ту убедиться, что они будут настолько близко друг к другу, насколько это возможно. Я разговаривала с ней, когда Гарри и Гермиона прощались в конце прошлого года, и она думает об этой ситуации так же, как и мы, и приносит пользы общему делу не меньше, чем наша мама.

— Что мама сделала? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался Рон. — Мы же никогда не рассказывали ей о своих планах…

— Технически, не совсем верно, — ответила Джинни, опершись подбородком о колено так, что ее рыжие волосы коснулись пола. — Я написала ей о нашей идее свести этих двоих, так что она предложила мне план.

— И до этого момента ты считала это своей заслугой, — Рон покачал головой таким образом, что посторонние могли принять его жест за отвращение, но Джинни знала, что это не так. В течение нескольких минут стояла тишина, было слышно лишь потрескивание камина. — Эй, Джин? — в конце концов произнес Рон.

— Хммм?

— Почему ты настоятельно сталкиваешь их? — поинтересовался он. — Я хочу сказать, что ты встречалась с Гарри, и именно он тот, кто порвал с тобой. Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы он был с Гермионой?

— Я не маленькая эгоистичная девочка, Рон, — слегка ухмыльнулась Джинни.

— Я никогда этого не говорил! — оскорбленно выпалил он.

— Но подразумевал, — Рон моргнул, пытаясь понять, как он умудрился это сделать, но промолчал, позволив Джинни ответить на его вопрос. — Правда в том, что я давно перестала испытывать к Гарри глубокие чувства. Я имею в виду, что, да, он много значит для меня, но теперь я отношусь к нему примерно так же, как и к тебе.

— Что случилось? — в одночасье голос Рона наполнился заботой, можно даже сказать, тревогой. Джинни не привыкла слышать такое, по крайней мере, от Рона.

— Мне оставалось только ждать. Каким бы я была человеком, если бы просто так спустила эти шесть лет? К тому моменту, как он поцеловал меня, чувства уже начали угасать. Но пока они все еще оставались, это давало мне надежду, так что, конечно же, я решила попробовать. И в течении некоторого времени все шло хорошо, — мягко улыбнулась Джинни своим воспоминаниям об их с Гарри отношениях. — Даже спокойно. Я была счастлива, можно сказать, что начала снова влюбляться в него. Но в то же время знала, что никогда не стану первой. И не в плане «Ты единственная, о ком я забочусь, Джинни!», но я не в силах соперничать с Гермионой. Не только потому, что она одна из его лучших друзей. Между ними есть связь. Связь, благодаря которой я знаю, что они будут вместе, — Джинни обняла себя за ноги и прижала их к груди. — Когда он расстался со мной, я понимала, что за этим стоит нечто больше, нежели просто неготовность состоять в отношениях. Все дело в том, что он не мог встречаться с кем-то кроме Гермионы, даже если сам не понимал этого. И, несмотря на то, что у меня были глубокие чувства к нему, я осознала, что это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он испытывает к Гермионе, и тем, как она относится к Гарри. Так что я охотно отпустила его и смирилась с тем фактом, что он практически мой брат. Но, ради Мерлина, если эти двое идиотов не начнут встречаться и не осознают, кто они друг для друга, я так разозлюсь, что им будет не до смеха.

Рону потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить все.

— Ну, — начал он. — Хочу похвалить тебя за то, что ты оказалась такой зрелой для своего возраста, признаться честно, взрослее меня, но я все еще в шоке от того, что ты сказала.

— Ну я же серьезно! — прорычала Джинни, схватив подушку с рядом стоящего кресла и яростно бросая ее на пол. — На этой планете нет никого, кто должен быть вместе больше, чем эти двое. У них есть шанс завести такие удивительные отношения, а они собираются все это профукать только потому, что оба чрезвычайно упрямы. _Они не понимают, что имеют!_

Рон шокировано наблюдал, как одинокая слезинка скатилась по раскрасневшейся щеке сестры. В тот момент он понял, что Джинни, которая была нахальной и самоуверенной девчонкой, ничего не хотела больше, как положиться на кого-то. Так что Рон подошел и обнял ее, пытаясь подарить ей хоть толику комфорта. И даже несмотря на то, что он знал, что Джинни завтра забудет об этом и эта тема не всплывет снова, пока они оба живы, он позволил своей маленькой сестре, единственному человеку, которого он всегда стремился защищать больше кого-либо в этом мире, рыдать в его объятиях.

* * *

Гарри спал ночью довольно хорошо, хотя и находился в доме людей, за исключением Гермионы, которых плохо знал. Гермиона же, с другой стороны, часами ворочалась и не могла уснуть, не в силах забыть о том, что Гарри в соседней комнате.

— Все из-за тебя, мама, — сердито пробурчала она в подушку. — Пусть ему будет комфортно, да еще и в непосредственной близости, — кривлялась Гермиона. — Агрх!

Она села на кровати, одеяло слетело с ее тела.

— Почему я просто не могу избавиться от ее голоса в моей голове, — гневно заметила Гермиона и, вздохнув, прислонилась к изголовью. — И почему не получается отпустить тот факт, что Гарри спит в соседней комнате? Почему это так меня беспокоит?

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее внутренности скрутило, когда мысли перешли на утренние планы. Что будет, если Гарри увидит ее, пока ее волосы пребывают в абсолютном беспорядке? Она же может до смерти напугать бедолагу! Ладно, ее волосы всегда в беспорядке, и, более того, Гарри уже видел ее «постельную» прическу, но это неважно! А что, если ее родители сделают еще что-нибудь смущающее? Ее мама уже была в шаге от того, чтобы закрыть их в одной комнате, вручить пакет с презервативами и держать взаперти, пока каникулы не закончатся, в то время как ее отец, если бы не мама, напал бы на Гарри со всеми своими инструментами стоматолога прямо сейчас.

И к тому же они с Гарри проведут все это время до возвращения в Хогвартс вместе. Конечно, они и там были всегда вместе, но это же в огромном замке с лестницами, не позволяющими мальчикам посещать спальни девочек.

— Почему тебя это волнует? — с мукой в голосе спросила Гермиона. Она посмотрела на часы, стоявшие на ночном столике, и благодаря лунному свету увидела, что время уже 02:47. Гермиона свесила ноги с постели и включила свет. Зажмурившись от яркости, а затем открыв глаза, она встала и подошла к книжной полке, достала оттуда фотоальбом, наполненный фотографиями родителей, друзей и, конечно же, теми, что сделал Колин. Она была рада, что смогла в таком юном возрасте научиться создавать движущиеся фото, так что у нее появилась возможность привезти в Хогвартс фотографии родителей и оживить их.

Она прошлась пальчиком по тонкой обложке, открыла альбом и уставилась на изображения. К ее огорчению на всех колдографиях, на которых были она, Гарри, Рон или Гарри, она и Джинни, везде отсутствовали оба Уизли.

— Во что эти двое играют… — сквозь зубы процедила Гермиона. — Я собираюсь хорошенько их проклясть, когда вернусь… — она продолжала перелистывать страницы, пока не добралась до своего самого любимого колдо. Его сделала Джинни. На ней Рон, Гарри и Гермиона сидели рядом с деревом. Стояла необычайно прекрасная погода для конца марта, и все трое выглядели очень довольными. Гермиона, смеясь, сидела между мальчишек, которые положили головы ей на плечи, обняв ее за талию, мимоходом щекоча ее. И, поскольку изображение Рона исчезло с колдо, на нем остался только Гарри, обнявший смеющуюся Гермиону, его голова удобно разместилась напротив ее с довольной улыбкой на лице. И хотя она никому не признается, но будет мысленно оплакивать тот день, когда Рон вернется на фото.

Покачав головой, Гермиона поставила альбом на место, а затем улеглась обратно в постель, выключив свет. Закрывая глаза, она пообещала себе, что не откроет до тех пор, пока не проснется после долгого глубокого сна или, по крайней мере, нескольких часов отдыха. Полчаса спустя даже Волдеморту не удалось бы ее разбудить.

* * *

— Доброе утро, Гермиона, дорогая! — голос раздался после тихого стука в дверь. — Уже восемь, я же знаю, как ты любишь вставать рано.

Гермиона простонала, с трудом открывая глаза. Из всех дней мама именно сегодня решила напомнить ей, что она ранняя пташка.

— Завтрак на столе, — добавила миссис Грейнджер, и секундой позже Гермиона услышала удаляющиеся шаги. Девушка зевнула и потянулась, пытаясь сбросить остатки сна. Она встала с кровати, накинула халат и скользнула в пару подходящих тапочек. Немного позже она спустилась вниз, где застала свою маму у плиты, а папу — читающим газеты.

 _«Так сегодня у нас… понедельник,_ — подумала про себя Гермиона. _— Правильно. Мама готовит по будням, а папа по выходным»._

Она села рядом с папой, возле которого ее уже ждала чистая тарелка и стакан. Гермиона потянулась к центру стола, взяла графин и наполнила свой стакан до краев апельсиновым соком.

— Будешь сосиски и яичницу, Гермиона? — спросила мама.

— Конечно, — голос девушки оставался все еще хриплым после сна. Она окончательно пришла в себя, когда мама воскликнула:

— Гарри, ты проснулся! — Гермиона тут же потянулась к своим растрепанным волосам. Краем глаза она заметила, как ее папа что-то проворчал, но не расслышала. — Присаживайся! — сказала миссис Грейнджер Гарри, ставя стул рядом с Гермионой. — Сосиски и яичницу? Или же предпочитаешь хлопья?

— Сосиски и яичницы будет достаточно, спасибо, — ответил Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с подругой. — Доброе утро, — пожелал он ей, пытаясь подавить зевок.

— Доброе, — произнесла Гермиона высоким голосом, на пару децибел выше ее нормального. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее. — Я… я имела в виду… Доброе утро! — рассмеялась Гермиона, моля, чтобы ее голос вернулся в норму. — Прости, плохо спала ночью.

— Так, — начала миссис Грейнджер, разложив еду по тарелкам. — Что вы планируете, голуб…

— Мама! — предупредила Гермиона.

-…собираетесь делать сегодня? — закончила миссис Грейнджер, как будто и не услышав дочь. — Мои родители приедут в пятницу, так что, если хотите чем-то заняться одни, сейчас самое время.

Гермиона пощадила свою маму и не стала пронзать ее испепеляющим взглядом, так как папа уже сделал это за нее.

— Я думала, возможно, Гарри захочет покататься на коньках.

Гарри поперхнулся яичницей.

— На коньках? — воскликнул он с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ну да, — ответила Гермиона. — Конечно, если ты не хочешь, то не будем. Но тут рядом хороший каток, а я так давно не каталась. И это же так весело, и… ладно, — замолчала она. — Если ты не хочешь, уверена, мы сможем придумать что-то еще.

— Нет-нет, все хорошо, — быстро заметил Гарри. — Просто я никогда не катался раньше.

— Что ж, — довольно начала Гермиона, вилкой накалывая яичницу. — Никогда нет лучшего времени, чем сейчас, чтобы узнать что-то новое.

— Совершенно верно, — улыбнувшись, заметила миссис Грейнджер, а затем повернулась и поставила сковороду обратно на плиту, — на самом деле, никогда.


	9. Глава восьмая, в которой они катаются на коньках

_**Несколько причин, почему я был прав, когда сказал, что мы не должны идти кататься на коньках** _

_Составлено Гарри Поттером_

_1\. Я поскользнулся и поранился. Гермиона ошибалась. Квиддич куда безопаснее.  
2\. Я не могу кататься. Я учился, но ничего из этого не вышло.  
3\. Все это привело к беде. Катастрофе.  
4\. На катке есть своя атмосфера. Там ставят в отвратительное положение людей, которые пытаются доказать, что они только друзья. (Мы и так только друзья. Я имею в виду, действительно так, я пытаюсь сказать, что мы оба этого хотим… я вполне уверен в этом. Думаю, мне следует сжечь этот листок, чтобы Гермиона никогда не увидела его).  
5\. Из-за того, что на катке было так ужасно, мне пришлось написать этот список. Я написал его и сказал кое-что абсолютно глупое, и теперь приходится потратить бумагу (и убить дерево) только потому, что это действительно хорошее средство для розжига._

_Легко влюбиться. Сложнее найти того, кто ответит тебе._

_Бертран Рассел._

— Готов? — спросила Гермиона, надевая темно-синюю парку поверх белой водолазки, дополненной синими джинсами и парой коричневых зимних сапог. Черные перчатки лежали в кармане куртки. Волосы она собрала в невероятно толстый хвостик.

— Я только что понял, — начал Гарри, не отвечая на вопрос.

— М-м-м?

— У меня нет пальто. Летом в нем не было необходимости, а зимой, когда я оставался в школе или у Уизли, просто пользовался мантией.

— Ты можешь одолжить у моего папы, — предложила Гермиона. Она открыла шкаф и достала оттуда большое серое пальто. — Готов? — снова поинтересовалась она.

— Не особо, — заметил Гарри, теперь уже одетый в зимнее пальто и один из свитеров с вышитой «Г» от миссис Уизли под ним, джинсы и походные ботинки. Он так сильно нервничал, что Гермионе потребовалось приложить уйму усилий, чтобы не рассмеяться. В последний раз Гарри так переживал только во время Турнира Трех Волшебников.

— Да ладно тебе, — сказала она, хлопнув Гарри по спине. — Все будет хорошо! — Гермиона взяла черную сумку и, открыв дверь, крикнула: — Мы уходим, мам!

— Повеселитесь! — услышали они в ответ и вышли из дома.

* * *

— Может, мне стоит остаться здесь и просто понаблюдать за тобой, — вяло спросил Гарри, завязывая шнурки на своих арендованных коричневых коньках, пока Гермиона делала то же самое со своими белыми.

— Хватит уже с этим, — закатила глаза Гермиона. — Это же просто катание на коньках. Худшее, что может случиться, так это то, что ты упадешь и ударишься об лед. Это ничто по сравнению с тем падением на третьем курсе.

— Но я же не мог предсказать то падение. А этого вполне возможно избежать.

— Перестань вести себя так, будто идешь на схватку с Пожирателями смерти. Теперь вставай, — приказала Гермиона, хватая Гарри за руку и помогая ему встать. — И веди себя как мужчина, иначе Рон узнает об этом, и ты не отделаешься от насмешек до конца жизни.

Гарри ворчал и нехотя следовал за Гермионой на каток, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть. Как только его коньки вступили на лед, Гарри понял, что попытки сохранить равновесие будут бесполезны, и упал, отъехав буквально на несколько сантиметров от входа.

Гермиона понимала, что не должна, но не удержалась и рассмеялась.

— Да-да, очень смешно, — почти твердым голосом сказала Гарри. — Забавно, и почему это я не смеюсь.

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри, — извинилась Гермиона, но смешки все еще проскальзывали в ее словах. — Ты можешь балансировать в воздухе на небольшом куске дерева, но не можешь удержаться на двух кусках металла, когда стоишь на твердой земле? Ты просто должен оценить иронию в этой ситуации.

— Что-то я не видел тебя веселящейся, когда ты почти упала с метлы прошлой осенью, — выпалил Гарри, опираясь о стену, чтобы подняться.

Смех Гермионы быстро стих, а широкая улыбка сменилась хмурым взглядом.

— Это и то совершенно разные вещи.

— С чего бы это?

— Для начала, я почти умерла, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Не то чтобы это впервые.

— Ты не «почти умерла», — сказал Гарри, не услышав последнюю часть. Он все еще опирался о стену, пытаясь избежать повторного падения. — Я поймал тебя, помнишь?

— Тогда позволь мне поймать тебя, — сказала Гермиона, протягивая ему руки. Гарри уставился на них, затем на Гермиону в непонимании.

— Хватайся, — нетерпеливо сказала Гермиона. — Держись за мои руки, и я научу тебя кататься. «Позволь мне поймать тебя».

Приняв ее предложение, Гарри аккуратно катился вперед, когда Гермиона двигалась спиной, медленно покачивая бедрами.

— Ты можешь ехать спиной вперед? — спросил Гарри, все еще не веря, что кто-то может кататься на коньках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ехать спиной ко всем, даже несмотря на то, что в центре катка тринадцатилетняя девочка исполняла аксель.

— С девяти лет, — ответила Гермиона, а затем посмотрела через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что они не собираются врезаться в кого-нибудь. — Правда, я делаю это не совсем верно, если память меня не подводит. Говорят, нужно начинать с упора, а затем двигаться от этого, но так я повреждаю свои лодыжки, — пожала плечами она. — Потому предпочитаю такой способ.

— Как и я, — загипнотизированный движениями ее бедер, сказал Гарри.

— М-м-м?

— Ничего! — воскликнул он, надеясь, что она примет его румянец за воздействие холода. Он не знал, почему задумался о чем-то подобном. Честно говоря, он устал, и его мозг вел себя странно. Даже несмотря на то, что у него был восьмичасовой, если не больше, сон.

«Друзья, — подумал он про себя. — Она твой друг. Так держать».

— Как много ты знаешь о фигурном катании? — пытаясь отвлечь их обоих, поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не особенно, — заметила Гермиона. — Я научилась подсечкам, задним подсечкам, Т-стопу… А потом…Я не смогла научиться делать тройку или что в таком же стиле, неважно, как сильно я старалась.

— Подсечки? — повторил Гарри. — Т-стоп? Тройка?

Гермиона почти закатила глаза.

— Вот, — начала она, отпустив руки Гарри и знаками посоветовав держаться за стену. — Все так, как и звучит. Подсечка, — она оттолкнулась правой ногой и проехала немного, набирая скорость. Наклонившись влево, она слегка согнула колени, а затем несколько раз правой ногой пересекала траекторию левой. — Т-стоп, — через плечо произнесла она, — замедляясь, а затем полностью останавливаясь, переместив правую ногу вперед, а левую подтянула под прямым углом, пока она не коснулась правой пятки. Она повернулась и подъехала к Гарри.

— Я бы продемонстрировала тебе тройку, но кажется, я не смогу сделать и одного…

— Все в порядке, — заверил ее Гарри, и был вознагражден легкой усмешкой.

— А теперь пришло время учиться, — авторитетно заявила Гермиона. — Ты же привык ко льду, правда? — Гарри покорно кивнул. — Хорошо. А теперь я все еще буду держать тебя за руки, но больше не потяну тебя. Аккуратно оттолкнись правой ногой. Теперь левой. Отлично! Просто чередуй их и войдешь в ритм.

Немного времени спустя Гарри понял принцип, и вскоре Гермиона смогла отпустить одну его руку, так что теперь они катались рядом, правая рука Гермионы была в его левой.

— Это же просто! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я действительно быстро учусь!

— Похоже, что ты куда больший шовинист, чем Питер Пэн, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Я просто шутил, — быстро заявил Гарри. Он, конечно, не читал Питера Пэна, но все же понял смысл заявления девушки. — Спасибо тебе, — это была одна из самых искренних благодарностей, которую слышала Гермиона из уст Гарри, так что она не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— Это мне в радость, — она сжала его руку.

* * *

— Не могу поверить, что это случилось! — выпалила Гермиона, под ногами хрустела смесь льда и снега. Ее лицо было красным от гнева, хлопья снега оседали на ее волосах и ресницах. — Я просто… — она негромко вскрикнула.

Гарри сохранял молчание, позволяя Гермионе выпустить пар. Случилась невероятно неловкая ситуация, которая могла повредить их дружбе. Но это не было так плохо, как Гермиона выставляя это.

Гарри мысленно вернулся к тому, что произошло полчаса назад. Темнота, люди приближаются к ним, выхода нет… «Ладно, может и был, — отметил он. — Но это только потому, что мы склонны остро реагировать на все, не так ли?» Ему пришлось признать, что он все-таки гордился своим новым и более рациональным «я». Конечно, этот голос разума принадлежал Гермионе, но все это только в его голове. Так что технически это его мысли.

Затем Гарри заметил, что Гермиона остановилась и подняла голову к небу.

— Почему весь мир против нас? — спросила она, раскинув руки в стороны. Несколько человек уставились на нее, так что Гарри быстро положил руку ей на спину и подтолкнул вперед, чтобы она начала двигаться. Снег и лед и даже несколько веточек стали жертвами ее гнева.

— Как прошло катание? — поприветствовала миссис Грейнджер Гарри и Гермиону, когда они переступили через порог.

— Очень хорошо, — коротко отметила Гермиона, убирая свою парку и пальто Гарри. На ее лице оставалось жесткое выражение, когда она повернулась к матери: — Хочешь, мы накроем на стол?

— Будет просто отлично, — ласково улыбнулась миссис Грейнджер обоим.

-Что? — удивилась Гермиона. Тот факт, что она уже на грани, остался незамеченным ее матерью или же просто ее не взволновал.

— Просто вы двое так сильно напомнили мне момент, когда твой отец и я были…

— Закончишь это предложение, и я клянусь, что больше никогда не появлюсь дома на каникулах снова, — прорычала Гермиона. Миссис Грейнджер в шоке широко распахнула глаза.

— Гермиона! С каких это пор ты так разговариваешься со мной? — руки на бедрах, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, как у профессора Макгонагалл, а брови нахмурены так, что маленькие девочки с куда большим рвением оказались бы в комнате с Джафаром, чем в холле дома Грейнджеров. И тут Гарри понял, что не знает, чья мама пугает его больше: Рона или Гермионы.

— Прости, — вздохнула Гермиона, отведя взгляд. — Просто… Меня все достало! — она упала в ближайшее кресло. — Кажется, я заработала мигрень или что-то типа того, — сказала она, смотря в пол. Гарри знал, что она врет. Но и так же знал, почему она так напряжена. Просто с этой ситуацией он справился немного по-другому. Другими словами, оставался спокойным и пытался быть почти невидимым. — Мне не следовало так говорить с тобой. Прости.

Миссис Грейнджер покачала головой.

— Определенно, ты унаследовала темперамент своего отца. Он так же раздражается, когда у него мигрень. Пойду принесу воды и лекарства.

— Нет! — вскакивая, воскликнула Гермиона. Может, она и была параноиком, но всегда говорила не принимать лекарств, если в них нет необходимости, и начинать сейчас не собиралась. — Мне уже лучше! Пошли Гарри, накроем на стол! — и выскользнула из прихожей, когда мистер Грейнджер спустился вниз.

— Что тут произошло? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Элизабет, у которой на лице сияла ухмылка.

— Думаю, что-то произошло на катке, и наша дочь хочет сохранить это в секрете.

— И это что-то хорошее? — поинтересовался мистер Грейнджер. Порой он просто не понимал свою жену. А если конкретнее, то большую часть времени он абсолютно не разбирался во всем, касающемся отношений.

— Что ж, учитывая твое отношение ко всему, то нет, — ответила миссис Грейнджер. — Но и для меня, и для тех двоих — да, Джон, это что-то очень хорошее, — миссис Грейнджер, напевая веселую мелодию, отправилась проверять ужин, оставляя позади закипающего мужа.


	10. Глава девятая, в которой есть прекрасное и разумное объяснение

_**Почему мы должны были остаться в Хогвартсе** _

_Составлено Гермионой Джейн Грейнджер_

_1\. Там нет сумасшедшей матери, пытающейся свести меня с моим лучшим другом (хотя есть сумасшедшая Джинни, но после того, что произошло, думаю, нужно пересмотреть ее поступки).  
2\. Не нужно беспокоиться о том, убьет ли мой папа Гарри (только представьте, что ваш папа был членом стрелкового клуба и у него есть доступ к оружию, даже если оно заперто в клубе).  
3\. Нет сумасшедшей женщины прямо с твоего факультета, которой, кажется, нравится мучить парня и девушку, являющихся друзьями, только потому, что в ее жизни нет романтики. (Прозвучало жестоко? Возможно, это немного неуместно).  
4\. Кроме того, в Хогвартсе нет катка.  
5\. В школе у меня больше контроля. От меня зависит, окажусь я в спальне Гарри или нет. У меня дома он запросто может зайти в мою комнату, когда захочет. Конечно, он так не поступит. Слишком джентльмен, чтобы сделать настолько очевидную глупую вещь.  
6\. Даже когда я нахожусь в комнате с Гарри, там обычно присутствует еще кто-то, кто не дает нам ~~целоваться.~~  
7\. Никакого неловкого молчания за ужином. Всегда кто-то говорит. Даже если это Джинни, которая рассказывает о чем-то, что никого из нас не волнует.  
8\. Время от времени нам с Гарри все же удается переключить внимание с наших отношений на будущие отношения Рона и Луны. Они обязательно начнут встречаться. Думаю, они прекрасно дополняют друг друга.  
9\. Комната, в которой я сплю, не украшена фотографиями, где должны быть трое из нас, но которые благодаря Рону стали святыней нас с Гарри. ~~Даже если самая здравомыслящая девушка, в конце концов, думает, что это, возможно, больше, чем дружба, на первый взгляд.~~  
 ~~10\. Я бы не поняла, что влюблена в Гарри Поттера.~~_

_Так много всего, что можно сказать для самообмана, особенно когда это касается сердечных дел.  
Дайан Фролов & Эндрю Шнайдер_

 

В течение последних минут он сидел в тишине, ее нарушали только звуки опускаемого на стол Гермионой столового серебра и тарелок. Гарри осознавал необходимость поговорить с подругой о произошедшем, иначе он имел шанс наблюдать, уничтожение Гермионой всего фарфора, и это, естественно, привело бы к тому, что мистер Грейнджер похоронил бы его живьем.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слегка преувеличиваешь? — тихо поинтересовался Гарри, смотря на нее. Гермиона подняла взгляд, тарелка в ее руках дрожала.

— Преувеличиваю? — в неверии повторила она. — Гарри, произошедшее… Я хочу сказать... Это было унизительно! — закончила она сервировку стола и отвернулась, чтобы скрыть покрасневшее лицо.

— А я думаю, что они запросто могли ошибиться, — заметил Гарри, подходя к ней. — Мы же держались за руки, — он затаил дыхание в ожидании ее реакции. Но когда ее не последовало, Гарри задался вопросом, а что, он рассчитывал, Гермиона сделает?

— Но это все равно не давало им права настаивать…

— Я знаю, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь говорить спокойным голосом, но понимая при этом, что терпит неудачу. «Учтивость» не являлась одной из его лучших черт, да и вообще не имела к нему никакого отношения, раз на то пошло. — Просто проигнорируй это. Как на четвертом курсе, помнишь? Забудь об этом. В любом случае, какая разница, что они там себе думают?

Гермиона прикусила губу. Она почувствовала себя униженной не из-за того, что все эти люди на катке на них смотрели, а потому, что на долю секунды…

_\- Думаю, что ты действительно научился! — смеясь, воскликнула Гермиона, когда Гарри начал набирать скорость. — Готова поспорить, что ты уже готов кататься сам, без моей помощи._

_— Нет, — Гарри посмотрел на нее со страхом в глазах. — Честно, я катаюсь хорошо только потому, что меня направляет твой дух. И твоя грациозность, конечно же, — она закатила глаза. — Что?_

_— Если ты надеешься покорить девушку, то тебе определенно нужно выучить парочку других комплиментов, — покачав головой, ответила Гермиона. — Меня направляет твоя... — из ее горла вырвался еще один смешок, который был прерван померкнувшим светом и голосом из динамика:_

_— Парочки, наступило ваше время! Хватайте свою вторую половинку и наслаждайтесь романтическим катанием на катке! — заиграла медленная песня._

_Гарри и Гермиона обменялись сомневающимися взглядами._

_— Думаю, пришло время уходить, ты как? — спросила Гермиона._

_— Не могу не согласиться! — Гарри выглядел довольно встревоженно, и они оба, все еще держась за руки, направились к выходу._

_Молодая женщина, которая чем-то напомнила Гермионе Лаванду, остановила их прежде, чем они успели покинуть каток._

_— Куда это вы собрались? — поинтересовалась она. — Не уходите! Вы одна из самых милых парочек на льду. Если кто-то увидит, что вы покидаете каток, то им покажется, что они тоже должны!_

_Гарри и Гермиона в шоке открыли рты._

_— Кажется, вы не поняли, — затараторила Гермиона, только чтобы быть прерванной надоедливой женщиной._

_— Не нужно смущаться, — рассмеялась та. — Я тоже была когда-то молодая и легкомысленная._

_«Когда-то? — тревожно подумала Гермиона. — Сколько лет может быть этой женщине? Явно не больше, чем двадцать пять»._

_— Я знаю, что в таком возрасте выражать свои чувства друг к другу на публике может быть немного проблематично, но вы до этого хорошо справлялись._

_— Послушайте, — снова начала девушка, но женщина просто сделала шаг вперед и подтолкнула ее. Пальцы Гермионы все еще были переплетены с пальцами Гарри, так что мгновением позже, когда она упала на каток, тот последовал за нею. Люди на катке, заметив переполох, поторопились удовлетворить свое любопытство и обратили внимание на краснеющего Гарри, лежащего прямо на такой же красной Гермионе. Тут же раздалось коллективное «Оууу» и один или два человека воскликнули: «Целуй ее»._

_Гермиона, которая старалась смотреть куда угодно, только не на своего лучшего друга, начала еще быстрее переводить взгляд. А Гарри уставился на нее, пытаясь успокоиться. Она могла чувствовать его дыхание на своем лице, и на долю секунды, по никому не известным причинам, Гермионе больше всего на свете захотелось, чтобы Гарри наклонился и поцеловал ее. Это странное желание исчезло в тот момент, как он скатился с нее и пробормотал несколько извинений, все так же отчаянно краснея._

_— Пойдем, — сказал он, поднимая ее. К счастью, им удалось сбежать, пока та сваха обрабатывала другую группу «молодых», как она выразилась._

_Как бы Гермиона ни старалась, она все равно не могла выбросить одно короткое мгновение из головы. «Что за чертовщина произошла там? И, Мерлина ради, как до этого дошло»?_

_Она коротко простонала и скользнула на ближайший стул, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Должно же быть какое-то рациональное объяснение этому. Она не была влюблена в Гарри. Она уже влюблялась в лучшего друга, и это привело к так и не объявленным официально семидневным отношениям, закончившимся фразой «Это же не работает, не так ли?». Если бы не тот факт, что Рон был довольно глуп, когда дело доходило до неловких ситуаций, то они бы, вероятно, поссорились. Гарри же, с другой стороны, хоть и не являлся самым умным в Хогвартсе, но все же был немного более догадлив в таких вопросах, нежели его первый партнер по преступлениям. И это был бы их конец, если все это оказалось правдой._

_«Но это не так, — твердым голосом убеждала себя Гермиона. — Я не настолько глупа, чтобы позволить такому произойти. У меня, наверное, ПМС или что-то типа того, потому мои гормоны и вышли из-под контроля»._

_Она глубоко вздохнула, позволив этой мысли упокоить ее, хоть и понимала, что это должно начаться только через две недели._

_— Гермиона? — позвал Гарри, уставившись на подругу, которая, казалось, была в самом разгаре нервного срыва. — Ты уверена, что у тебя не болит голова?_

_— Я в порядке, — вяло ответила Гермиона, взглянув на него. — Просто немного не по себе от этой ситуации. Почему людям трудно понять, что мужчина и женщина могут быть друзьями без каких-либо иных чувств между ними?_

_— Не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, отведя глаза. И так хотел добавить: «Может потому, что они правы?» — но знал, что такое утверждение просто нереально. «Не может быть правдой», — продолжал он напоминать себе._

— Ужин готов! — раздался голос миссис Грейнджер в столовой, и Гарри быстро занял свое место рядом с Гермионой, которая выглядела довольно бледной, когда старшие Грейнджеры внесли ужин: запеченную курицу с гарниром из картофеля с луком, и большой тарелкой по-разному приготовленных овощей.

— Выглядит очень аппетитно, миссис Грейнджер, — произнес Гарри в надежде избежать гнетущей тишины. Гермиона, которая обычно весело болтала за ужином, сейчас была непривычно молчалива.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — миссис Грейнджер просияла в ответ на его похвалу, в то время как мистер Грейнджер оставался просто наблюдателем.

— Итак, как прошла ваша небольшая прогулка? — спросила Элизабет, сложив руки на столе. Это сразу напомнило Гермионе все те замечания, что она получала в детстве: «Локти не должны лежать на обеденном столе, Гермиона!» Девушка мгновение пребывала в шоке. Покачав головой, она наконец-то поняла, о чем спрашивала мама, и появившаяся мгновение назад уверенность вновь ускользнула.

— Я же сказала, что не хочу говорить об этом, — мягким голосом ответила Гермиона, проткнув свою курицу вилкой.

— Миона, — неодобрительно произнесла ее мать.

— Не называй меня так! — воскликнула Гермиона, подняв голову. — Ты же знаешь, что единственной причиной, почему я разрешала себя так называть, было то, что я тогда не могла правильно произнести свое собственное имя.

В другой ситуации Гарри не смог бы удержаться от смеха. Вместо этого он предпочел молча гонять по тарелке горох. Его не покидала уверенность, что даже первый обед с Уизли после разрыва с Джинни был гораздо менее неудобным, чем этот.

— Тогда начни вести себя как взрослая, а не как ребенок, — сверкнув глазами, заметила миссис Грейнджер.

Гермиона стиснула зубы. В такие моменты она абсолютно не понимала свою мать. Почему та так упрямится? Неужели она не видит, что ее дочь расстроена?

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так злишься, — продолжила Элизабет, опустив руки на колени и принявшись расправлять салфетку. — Не могло случиться ничего столь ужасного, а даже если и могло, то нет никаких причин переносить это на меня.

От возмущения Гермиона даже не пыталась скрыть насколько расстроенной была. Никто, кажется, не понимал (и она никому не расскажет), что это ни Гарри, ни ее мать, а она сама была той, на кого больше всего злилась. И все из-за одной минуты. Тот момент снова и снова повторялся в ее голове: Гарри падает на нее, его глаза смотрят в ее, сердце бьется так быстро и только единственная мысль в голове…

Гермионе казалось, с ней что-то не так. Да и другого рационального объяснения просто не было. Все это сигнализировало о том, что она хотела разрушить их дружбу, потому что нет ни единого шанса на этой Земле, что у них могли быть какие-либо другие отношения с Гарри, кроме платонических. Ни за что на свете. Очевидно, она собиралась забросить свою жизнь, ведь других объяснений просто не существовало.

Кроме самого очевидного, конечно же, голоса, очень похожего на Джинни, нашептывающего в сознании Гермионы. Она покраснела и, притворившись, что у нее снова разболелась голова и извинившись, ушла в свою комнату прежде, чем родители позволили ей это сделать. Гарри оставалось только сидеть там и смотреть, как она убегает. Он отодвинул свою тарелку, потеряв аппетит, и тоже извинился. Поднимаясь вслед за Гермионой, он чувствовал, как его сердце сжимается от мыслей о том, что их дружба разрушена навсегда.

* * *

— Рон, я устала, — простонала Джинни, когда он в четвертый раз за вечер поставил шах ее королю.

— Но сейчас еще только полвосьмого! — воскликнул Рон, смотря на сестру широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Я устала играть в эту игру, — прорычала Джинни, поняв, что партия подошла к тому моменту, когда Рон ставит ей шах и мат.

— Это все потому, что ты проигрываешь, — ухмыльнулся он.

Джинни закатила глаза.

— Не прикрывайся этим. Я обыграла тебя в каждой партии два дня назад. Просто тебе повезло, удача на твоей стороне.

— В шахматах не так много удачи нужно, Джинни, — обиженно заметил Рон.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Пошли, поедим.

— Еще одну партию! — умолял Рон.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты почувствовал себя так, будто ты лучше, чем женщина?

— Да! — воскликнул Рон. Джинни уставилась на него. — Эм, нет. Конечно же нет. Просто… ну пожалуйста?

— Если мы отправимся сейчас, то ты, возможно, встретишься с Луной, — пропела Джинни. — Она осталась на каникулы и в это время обычно ужинает.

— Я знаю, — выпалил Рон, и кончики его ушей покраснели. — Я просто… просто не хочу идти туда сейчас.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— И почему же? Все знают, что ты чувствуешь к ней. Кстати, ты это сделал достаточно очевидным.

— Я просто не хочу встретиться с ней, — слегка отвернувшись, пробормотал он.

— Почему? Что-то неловкое произошло?

Рон, сузив глаза, посмотрел на нее, а затем повернулся — его лицо было залито румянцем.

— Так значит, что-то все-таки случилось, — воскликнула Джинни. Она ухмыльнулась, а затем плюхнулась на живот и положила голову на руки, будто на девичнике в женской спальне. — Да ладно тебе. Расскажи все своей маленькой сестренке.

— Что-то не хочется, спасибо.

— Рон, — Джинни слегка надула губы. Но он оставался тверд. — Посмотри на это с такой стороны: либо ты мне поведаешь все сейчас сам, или же я стану ходить, высматривать и вынюхивать и в итоге узнаю все и расскажу всей школе, — Джинни невинно улыбнулась брату.

— Даже не знаю, почему я зависаю с тобой, если ты такая раздражающая маленькая засранка, — пробурчал Рон. — Если хочешь знать, то я столкнулся с Луной, когда возвращался с обеда сегодня.

— И? — протянула Джинни.

Рон безучастно посмотрел на нее.

— И что? Вот это и произошло.

— То есть неловким моментом, удерживающим от ужина Рона Уизли, который еду, возможно, ценит больше, чем друзей, является то, что ты столкнулся с кем-то? — недоверчиво произнесла Джинни.

— Ну, из-за меня одна из ее книг упала на пол! — запротестовал ее брат.

— И Луна выглядела разозлившейся?

— Нет, она, правда, немного позлорадствовала, когда я предложил проводить ее в башню Когтеврана в качестве извинения, но это все.

— Ты, похоже, еще тугодумней, чем Гарри и Гермиона, — выпалила Джинни. Затем она вскочила и схватила его за руку. — Пошли. Мы собираемся поужинать. И ты не только увидишься с Луной, но и будешь с ней разговаривать и сядешь рядом, чертов идиот.

* * *

Наконец-то поднявшись наверх, Гарри заметил, что дверь в комнату Гермионы была открыта, и остановился перед ней. Девушка сидела на кровати и яростно вязала, бормоча себе что-то под нос, но он не смог разобрать слов. Задаваясь вопросом, а не идет ли он на верную смерть, Гарри постучался.

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, мама, — воскликнула Гермиона со своего места.

— Это я, — неловко ответил Гарри.

Гермиона подняла глаза, и ее злость мгновенно растворилась.

— О, Гарри! Прости, я думала…

— Я понял, — он сделал шаг ближе к порогу. — Можно войти?

— Конечно! — Гермиона убрала свое вязание, когда Гарри сел на кровать.

— Что вяжешь? — спросил он, махнув рукой в сторону какой-то неправильной пары перчаток.

— Не знаю. Иногда, когда нервничаю, я просто вяжу. И когда расстроена, то могу сделать что-то для подготовки к Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.А.М. Да и это расслабляет.

— Уверен, что домашние эль… — начал Гарри, а затем исправился. Не хотел давать ей лишних надежд. — Уверен, Добби понравится.

— Все эти годы он от них в абсолютном восторге, не так ли? — слегка нахмурившись, сказала Гермиона. — Просто мне кажется, что он берет слишком много. Это не честно по отношению к другим домашним эльфам.

— Уверен, Добби отдает их при необходимости всем желающим, — быстро добавил Гарри, а затем решил сменить тему разговора: Так кто приедет сюда на Рождество?

— Родители моей мамы, но ты уже знаешь об этом. Моя тетя и дядя с маминой стороны с двумя детьми и папина сестра. Думаю, на этом все.

— Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать, чтобы не опозориться?

— Ну, наверное, мне стоит сказать тебе имена моих кузенов во избежание шока.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Гарри выгнул бровь.

— Моя мама и тетя с детства соперничали друг с другом. После того, как мама решила меня назвать Гермионой, как персонажа из «Зимней сказки», тетя решила, что это тоже хороший повод для конкуренции. Когда у нее родился первый ребенок, она назвала ее Дездемоной.

— Дездемона? — повторил Гарри.

— Да. Ты знаешь, из «Отелло»? И это довольно ужасно, потому что Дездемону называли проституткой и шлюхой на протяжении всей пьесы, и в конце ее задушил собственный муж, который решил, что у той интрижка. Не самое хорошее имя для ребенка.

— Можешь повторить это, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Что еще хуже, Дездемона — это греческое имя, которое значит «неудача». Так что решили звать ее просто Мона, — продолжила Гермиона. — Удостоверься, что будешь называть ее так, даже если моя тетя попытается всеми правдами и неправдами представлять ее как Дездемона.

— Понял. А что насчет другой?

— Офелия, — грустно вздохнула Гермиона. — Еще одна ошибка, по моему мнению. Видишь ли, эта героиня сошла с ума и покончила жизнь самоубийством. Мы зовем ее Лия, по большему счету из-за того, что она слишком маленькая, чтобы произносить «Офелия». Ей только три, и пока что это слишком сложно для нее. Когда мы просим ее назвать свое полное имя, она обычно говорит «Фелья». Так что они просто Лия и Мона.

— Я так полагаю, что у Гермионы из «Зимней сказки» за спиной нет никакой смущающей истории, — заметил Гарри.

— Ну не то чтобы, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Я имею в виду, что ее тоже обвиняли в прелюбодеянии, но признали невиновной. Однако ее муж, Леонт, не смирился с решением, затем его сын. Гермиона, узнав об этом, падает в обморок, и ее считают мертвой. Конечно, Леонт сожалеет о своей ошибке, но в конце концов выясняется, что она жива и просто скрывалась. И все живут долго и счастливо. Так что в истории нет ничего особо постыдного.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Гарри.

Гермиона улыбнулась, а затем посмотрела в окно.

— Люблю, когда на небе полная луна, — вздохнула она. — Это немного компенсирует тот факт, что городские огни прячут от нас звезды.

Гарри оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как загорелось ее лицо, пока она говорила. Недавно он понял, что поражен тем, как всевозможные мелочи могут вызывать такие страсти в ней. Это разительно отличалось от тех девушек, с которыми был знаком до этого. Чжоу признала бы, что это было довольно мило, но потом сразу перешла бы к интересующей ее теме, скорее всего о себе. Джинни закатила бы глаза и сказала, что люди слишком беспокоятся о таких незначительных вещах. «Это же просто спутник, — он мог представить, как она это произносит. — Чего беспокоиться о нем? Одна ночь, на следующую его нет. Не думаю, что это какое-то особенно событие. В любом случае, если тебе так хочется посмотреть на звезды, просто аппарируй на север». При этом Парвати и Лаванда похихикали бы без особой причины, а затем вернулись к своей болтовне.

Возможно, Гарри было проще общаться с Гермионой, потому что она тоже выросла, как магл. Несмотря на проведенные в Хогвартсе семь лет, она, как и Гарри, все еще поражалась, когда обнаруживала новое заклинание. И мысль об аппарации на север, только чтобы лучше увидеть звезды, никогда бы не пришла ее в голову. Вместо этого она предпочла бы терпеливо дожидаться полнолуния.

Гермиона наконец-то повернулась к Гарри.

— Разве это не прекрасно? — просияла она. — Не могу придумать ничего более захватывающего, чем знать, что небо ярче, чем Лондон. А ты?

Уставившись на Гермиону, Гарри понял, что бессознательно кивнул. Гермиона с любопытством уставилась на него.

— Да ладно? — рассмеялась она. — Что же такого на земле ты видел более прекрасного, чем это? — она указала на окно.

Гарри почувствовал, как во рту пересохло.

— Я… эм… — он почувствовал, как задыхается, а лицо краснеет.

— Ну? — спросила Гермиона. Она вздохнула, а затем замерла. Ведь выражение лица Гарри ничего не значило, не правда ли? Она вздрогнула от шока, когда Гарри воскликнул, слезая с кровати Гермионы.

— Я собираюсь лечь спать.

Девушка почувствовала укол разочарования и заметила, что на часах была только половина десятого, немного рановато для сна.

— Хочу написать письмо Рону, — быстро добавил Гарри.

Гермиона кивнула, а затем поинтересовалась:

— И как же ты планируешь его отправить? У нас же нет сов, помнишь?

— Ну, миссис Уизли обязательно пришлет нам какие-нибудь подарки. Так что я… просто отдам письмо Эрлу, — с нервным смешком объяснил Гарри.

— Хорошо, — сказала Гермиона, в ее голосе явно звучало сомнение. — Тогда спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — он вышел из комнаты, а девушка только покачала головой.

— Он порой такой странный, — пробормотав сама себе, она забралась на кровать, взяла «Письмо Скарлет» с ночного столика и открыла её.

Двадцать минуту спустя Гермиона захлопнула книгу, недовольство было написано на ее лице. Она около тридцати раз прочитала одну и ту же страницу, но оказалась настолько рассеянной, что не смогла сконцентрироваться на чтении. Затем она с любопытством посмотрела на тумбочку, на которой стояла фотография с Роном, Гарри и ней, обнявшихся друг с другом. Гермиона бессознательно сжала пальцы вокруг колдографии, на которой теперь были только она и Гарри, и тут же прикусила губу, когда мысли о катке и всем, что там произошло, всплыли в ее сознании.

— Они же не могут быть правы? — она прошептала, обняв себя руками. Гермиона снова посмотрела на фото, и ее сердце забилось быстрее.

— Прекрати! — приказала она себе, сжав губы. — Это становится смешным. Ты просто смущена, потому что тебе восемнадцать лет, общество промыло тебе мозги, заставляя поверить, что мужчина и женщина не могут быть просто друзьями, если им больше четырнадцати.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, желая, чтобы сердце успокоилось. И когда ей это удалось, она услышала легкие стуки за дверью. Нахмурившись, Гермиона покинула теплую постель, открыла дверь, только чтобы обнаружить лучшего друга, спускающегося вниз.

— Гарри? — уставившись на него, позвала она.

— Гермиона! — парень выглядел удивленным. — Прости, я разбудил тебя?

— Нет, конечно же, нет. Сейчас только без пяти десять, — она облокотилась о косяк и прислонилась к нему головой. — В любом случае, свет включен. Не заметил?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Кажется, я слегка невнимателен, когда устал.

— Это имеет смысл, — Гермиона кивнула.

Гарри посмотрел наверх, задумавшись, стоит ли обижаться на то, что она согласилась с ним. Однако прежде, чем он смог решить что-то, девушка спросила:

— А что ты делаешь? Я думала, ты собирался спать?

— Мне захотелось пить, — объяснил Гарри, поднявшись наверх.

— Оу, — Гермиона кивнула. Затем наступила тишина. Они смотрели друг на друга. Гермиона спросила прежде, чем успела обдумать вопрос и остановить себя: «Если бы кто-то попросил нас описать нашу дружбу, чтобы ты сказал»?

— Что? — Гарри почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. «Что она имела в виду, задавая такой вопрос»?

А в это время Гермиона мысленно избивала себя. Что, во имя Мерлина, сподвигло ее спросить об этом? Она вздохнула, принимая тот факт, что вопрос уже открыт, и нет смысла избегать этого.

— Если кто-то придет к нам и попросит объяснить, почему мы можем быть просто друзьями, что бы ты сказал тогда? — повторила Гермиона, пальцами левой руки перебирая ткань пижамной майки.

Когда Гарри размышлял над вопросом, Гермиона могла поклясться, что в одно мгновение его лицо покраснело, а затем через несколько секунд снова вернулось в норму.

— Это легко, — ответил Гарри, надеясь, что его голос не будет дрожать от нервов. — Я бы сказал, что нам очень комфортно друг с другом, и, так как мы постоянно рядом, со стороны кажется, что мы увлечены, когда это просто этап нашей дружбы.

Гермиона на мгновение буквально уставилась на него, прежде чем заметить:

— Ну, это довольно интересное объяснение. Как ты пришел к этому?

Гарри пожал плечами, благодаря Мерлина за то, что Гермиона поверила в ту чепуху, что он придумал.

— Просто пришло в голову. Пойду, попью, хорошо?

— Вот видишь? — мягко сказала она себе. — Прекрасное убедительное объяснение. И к тому же имеет смысл. Почему тебе это не пришло в голову? «Нам очень комфортно друг с другом, и так как мы постоянно рядом, со стороны кажется, что мы увлечены друг другом, когда в действительности это просто этап нашей дружбы», — Гермиона повторила сама себе, а затем твердо кивнула. — Да, должно быть, именно так.

И пока она пыталась заставить свои мозги принять эту мысль как истину, Гарри сидел на ступеньках возле ее комнаты, задаваясь вопросом, когда же их отношения стали такими сложными, что ему пришлось совершить немыслимое — соврать единственному человеку, который всегда верил ему.


	11. Глава десятая, в которой он для нее целый мир

_**Почему миру приходит конец** _

_Составлено Гарри Джеймсом Поттером_

_1\. Мистер Грейнджер не хочет убить меня. Кажется, я ему нравлюсь.  
2\. Более того, мистер Грейнджер, по всей видимости, присоединился к миссис Грейнджер в «команде родителей Грейнджер».  
3\. Похоже, я потратил пять сотен фунтов на книги…  
4\. Я сказал Гермионе, что собираюсь провести несколько следующих дней на домашнюю работу… и она поверила мне.  
5\. После всего того, что произошло, свершилось невероятное. Джинни была права. И только поэтому миру приходит конец._

_Для целого мира ты можешь быть всего лишь человеком,_

_но для одного человека ты можешь быть целым миром!_

_Габриэль Гарсия Маркес._

 

Ложь. Так и что это было? Гарри продолжил размышлять, сидя на ступеньках. Так врать ему еще никогда не приходилось, что звучало, конечно, странно, но от этого суть не менялась. Гарри говорил неправду только тогда, когда это было необходимо, и он никогда об этом не сожалел (или, по крайней мере, не так сильно). А был ли это один из таких случаев? Но если бы он сказал Гермионе, что теперь и сам начал задумываться, а не права ли Джинни, то их дружба могла быть уничтожена без возможности восстановления. Тем не менее, Гарри не мог не чувствовать себя отвратительно от того, что только что сделал.

И тут он вспомнил, почему сидел на ступеньках, во рту становилось все суше с каждой секундой. Стоило ему спуститься вниз, как его тут же окликнули.

— Гарри, дорогой! Идем, посиди с нами.

Он посмотрел направо и заметил мистера и миссис Грейнджер, сидящих вместе в столовой. Гарри сглотнул. То, что нужно: миссис Грейнджер заставит его думать об отношениях с Гермионой еще больше, а мистер Грейнджер будет тут как тут, чтобы придушить за это.

Как только он присоединился к родителям Гермионы, миссис Грейнджер, улыбнувшись, спросила:

— Так и что же привело тебя вниз?

— Я захотел попить, — ответил Гарри, бросив нервный взгляд на мистера Грейнджера. — И шел за стаканом воды.

— Что ж, ну а я планировала выпить чашечку чая. Ты не против подождать? Это займет всего лишь пару минут.

— Не хотелось бы вас утруждать, — быстро произнес Гарри.

— Не переживай об этом. Я всегда готовлю ромашковый чай, прежде чем отправиться спать. И ты заснешь без проблем.

— Э-э, супер, — сказал Гарри, стараясь улыбаться изо всех сил, когда миссис Грейнджер оставила его наедине со своим супругом.

— Так, — прочистив горло, начал мистер Грейнджер. Гарри не мог избавиться от испуганного выражения лица. Это был первый раз, когда отец Гермиона обращался непосредственно к Гарри. — Хорошо проводишь каникулы?

— Д-да, — заикаясь, ответил Гарри. — Спасибо за то, что пригласили меня. Все проходит очень… — он пытался подобрать подходящее для этих Рождественских каникул слово. — Все проходит очень интересно.

— Интересно? — мистер Грейнджер почти угрожающе выгнул бровь. Гарри решил, что настал наилучший момент, чтобы поговорить начистоту.

— Послушайте, мистер Грейнджер, я просто… Дело в том… — он почувствовал, как его ладони вспотели под взглядом отца Гермионы, в тот момент он как никогда мечтал о стакане воды. — Ваша дочь, — начал он, но затем понял, что подобное обращение к Гермионе звучало так, будто он пытался попросить разрешения жениться на ней. — Гермиона… она… Она самая, хочу сказать, что она одна из самых важных людей в моей жизни. Она спасала мой зад… Мою жизнь больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать. И только за это… Я бы предпочел встретиться лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, — Гарри заметил, что мистер Грейнджер смотрит на него с любопытством. Очевидно, Гермиона не просвещала своих родителей на тему обратной стороны волшебства. — То есть, хочу сказать, что пусть лучше меня переедет машина, чем я причиню ей боль. И помимо того, что я бы умер во время первого курса без нее, она просто... Она много значит для меня. Потому что Гермиона одна из моих лучших друзей, — быстро добавил Гарри под подозрительным взглядом мистера Грейнджера. — И я бы никогда не сделал ей ничего плохого… ни за что. Я просто… не смог бы. Не Гермионе.

А затем наступила многозначительная пауза, и губы мистера Грейнджера растянулись в улыбке.

— И как долго ты влюблен в мою дочь, Гарри?

— Как долго я… Подождите, что? — мистер Грейнджер шел по стопам своей жены и, кажется, выглядел довольным.

— Как долго ты влюблен в мою дочь? — повторил он.

— Мистер Грейнджер, кажется, вы не поняли. Я не… То есть, — Гарри замолчал. Был ли он влюблен в Гермиону?

— Хорошо. По тому, как ты о ней говоришь, можно смело предложить, что она как минимум тебе нравится.

— Мистер Грейнджер, я…

Тот поднял руку.

— Меня это не касается. Но если в будущем ты решишь встречаться с ней, то у тебя есть мое разрешение. Последние несколько дней я пристально наблюдал за тобой и осознал, что, если моей дочери суждено быть с кем-то, то ты — тот парень-мужчина, которого я бы хотел видеть рядом с ней. Я знаю, что предстал по началу властным и угрожающим, чрезмерно заботливым, возможно, убийственным отцом, но я полагаю, что так бывает, когда у тебя только одна дочь.

— Все в порядке, сэр, — сказал Гарри, размышляя, как же отнестись к «разрешению» мистера Грейнджера. — Могу понять… Кажется.

— В любом случае, ты не единственный, кто прошел через это, — раздался веселый голос миссис Грейнджер, она вернулась с подносом, на котором стояли три чашки и чайник.

— Я не…? — неуверенно спросил Гарри. Понимал, что не должен продолжать, но все же спросил. — Вы хотите сказать, что Гермиона раньше приводила других парней домой? — Затаив дыхание, он стал ждать ответа. Где-то глубоко внутри он был уверен, что точно умрет, если они скажут «да».

— Господи, нет, — рассмеялась миссис Грейнджер, опустив поднос на стол. — Ты первый, и это не удивительно.

Успокоенный этой новостью, Гарри все еще не был уверен насчет намеков миссис Грейнджер, а потому он неловко поерзал на своем месте. — Но когда Гермиона встречалась с Виктором на четвертом курсе, этот отец был в абсолютной ярости. Я помню, как ты бушевал каждый раз, когда мы получали письмо о нем.

— Я никогда не встречал этого парня, и он вытворял бог знает что с нашей дочерью, — возмутился мистер Грейнджер.

— Ничего, — быстро сказал Гарри. — Он ничего не делал, я имею в виду. Ну не совсем, — добавил Гарри, припоминая все то, что слышал о вечерах поцелуев и обнимашек Гермионы от Джинни. И даже если такие и были, то Гарри подозревал, что их масштабы были сильно преувеличены Джинни, дабы позлить Рона. Как-то слабо верилось в то, что Гермиона могла так обниматься и целоваться с юношей, которого знала всего несколько месяцев, особенно учитывая обстоятельства. — Он был… джентльменом, насколько я слышал.

— Справедливости ради, только через несколько писем мы поняли, что весь негатив в письмах связан с ссорой с Роном. Мы просто поначалу решили, что это Виктор ее обидел чем-то.

— Да, Рон был немного… чокнутым в то время, — признался Гарри. — Думаю, что он был влюблен в нее или, по крайней мере, так думал. И ему не понравилось, что Гермиона пошла с Виктором на бал. Или, возможно, ему просто не понравилось, что он даже не смог пойти на бал с той девушкой, которую считал гарантированным вариантом в случае чего, — нахмурился Гарри. — Не знаю. В любом случае, он вел себя как мерзавец.

— А что насчет тебя? — миссис Грейнджер посмотрела на него поверх своей чашки чая. — Я никогда не видела в ее письмах даже упоминаний о том, что ты вредничаешь. Во всяком случае, она написала, что ты ее поддержал и поручился от ее имени перед Роном. Заверил его, что у Виктора нет никаких скрытых мотивов.

— У него их и не было, — Гарри пожал плечами. — И тут не из-за чего расстраиваться. Гермиона вроде казалась счастливой. Так почему я не мог этого делать? Думаю, — медленно заметил Гарри, — думаю, это меня не беспокоило особо, поскольку он так и не стал значительной частью ее жизни. Ну насколько я могу судить. Она не говорила о нем, а его не было рядом постоянно, его-то и не существовало, по сути, нигде, кроме бала. Не хочу показаться предвзятым, но, думаю, она больше беспокоилась обо мне. Гермиона была слишком занята, помогая мне с Турниром Трех Волшебников, чтобы слишком увлечься Виктором. Она, эм-м… она же рассказывала вам об этом, правда? О Турнире Трех Волшебников? — спросил Гарри, искренне надеясь, что не ляпнул чего лишнего.

— Конечно же! — воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. — Мы получали письмо за письмом о том, как она переживала, справишься ты или нет. К тому же, когда твое имя вылетело из этого «проклятого кубка», у нее начались проблемы со сном. Кроме Виктора ты был единственной темой ее писем. По правде, ты всегда был главной темой ее писем, ну кроме пары строк об учебе. И так остается до сих пор.

— Я? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как изумление переполняет его.

— О, Гарри, — миссис Грейнджер посмотрела на него с жалостью. — После всех этих лет ты так еще и не понял? Ты для нее целый мир.

Гарри почувствовал себя так, как будто мир закрутился вокруг него. — Мне пора отправляться в постель, — в спешке сказал он.

— Но я думала, что ты хочешь пить? — спросила миссис Грейнджер, указав на чай.

— Возьму стакан воды с собой, — и без лишних слов он побежал назад в свою комнату. Он игнорировал просьбы своего горла выпить что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить его, ведь в его мыслях крутились слова мисс Грейнджер: «Ты для нее целый мир». Гарри сглотнул, почувствовав, как пульс ускоряется. «Ты для нее целый мир».

Наконец-то он устроился на кровати, его грудь поднималась и опускалась с каждым вздохом. А был ли он действительно так важен для Гермионы? Такое вообще возможно? Эта новость, по крайней мере, позволила ему понять, что смысла бегать от самого себя не было. Теперь он точно знал, что ему нравится Гермиона. Хотя слова миссис Грейнджер и вызвали в нем панику, но так же и пробудили надежду. Надежду на то, что она внезапно не окажется вторым Роном. Но факт оставался фактом, Гарри мог быть ей важен только потому, что он ее лучший друг. Да, он прекрасно осознавал, что с Роном ее связывали такие же отношения, но Гарри знал, что каким-то образом он всегда оставался ее самым близким человеком, даже когда Гарри снова выбирал Рона, а не Гермиону. Скорее всего, потому, что Рон привык сражаться с Гермионой, и Гарри часто оказывался посередине или, как это происходило в последние годы, защищал ее.

Мысли лихорадочно крутились в его голове: что теперь делать с этим открытием? Не может же он просто подойти к Гермионе и сказать: «Эй, счастливого Рождества! Кстати, думаю, ты мне нравишься. Что получила в подарок в этом году?» Это не сработает, особенно когда девушка, который ты все это выпалишь, — твоя лучшая подруга вот уже почти семь лет.

— Если я скажу ей, то это может разрушить все, — объяснил самому себе Гарри. И он знал, что, как бы тяжело ни было наблюдать за тем, как она встречается с другими, он предпочтет наблюдать, как она бесконечно выходит замуж за других мужчин, чем жить без нее только потому, что его признание разрушило их дружбу.

***

Рождественский рассвет наступил ярко и рано... очень рано. Гарри провел последние несколько дней, закрывшись в своей комнате под предлогом того, что хотел закончить домашнюю работу. Гермиона удивленно встретила эту новость, но Гарри был уверен, что она раскусит его вопиющую ложь, но вместо этого она воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы наконец закончить свою работу, а также просмотреть материалы нового семестра. Чтобы был хоть один шанс уговорить себя, что они только ведут себя как влюбленные, а на самом деле вовсе не влюблены — ей нужно пару дней держаться подальше от Гарри.

Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула, когда узнала, что Гарри хочет провести некоторое время в качестве отшельника. Так же она прекрасно понимала, что он не на самом деле не выполнит свою домашнюю работу заранее. Чтобы убедить себя в том, что они только ведут себя как влюбленные, но на самом деле это не так, ей потребуется несколько дней держаться подальше от Гарри. Ее комната также претерпела некоторые изменения: она сняла все фотографии, перевернула все рамки. Она не нуждалась в каком-либо визуальном подтверждении того, что могло бы быть, если бы не ее упрямство

Гарри провел эти несколько дней, взвешивая все плюсы и минуты его чувств к Гермионе, и каждый раз «минусы» побеждали, хотя все они были такими как, например, «Рон может расстроиться», «слишком быстро после расставания с Джинни. Она также может расстроиться», которые, в принципе, были не главными. Гермиона же, с другой стороны, закончила свою работу, не тратя время на создание бесполезных списков. У них не осталось выбора — день накануне Рождества они провели вместе. Так как Гарри до сих пор не купил ничего для Гермионы или ее родителей, то он присоединился к Гермионе на рождественском шоппинге в центре магловского Лондона и Косого переулка, где ему нужно было поменять галлеоны на фунты. Найти подарки для Рона и Джинни оказалось проще простого. Рону он купил книгу про «Пушки Педдл», а Джини — о квиддиче в общем. Гермионе же, с другой стороны… что же ей купить? У нее уже, вероятно, есть все книги, что ей нужны, а к квиддичу она не испытывает интереса… Тогда он решил купить книгу по истории прав магических существ, но передумал, когда просмотрел издание и понял, что оно не очень-то увлекательное.

_И тогда Гарри обнаружил, что рассматривает магловский книжный магазин. Он оставил Гермиону в Косом переулке, разочаровавшись найти что-либо подходящее. Он уже купил довольно милый галстук для мистера Грейнджера и шарф для миссис Грейнджер, а теперь надеялся, что книжный магазин станет ответом на его молитвы._

_И только добравшись до задней части магазина, он обратил внимание на пыльную коллекцию книг. Любопытство взяло верх, и он очистил корочки. Гарри узнавал их, поскольку у Гермионы был каждый из этих романов. Он видел их на ее книжной полке, зачитанные до дыр: «Гордость и предубеждение», «Маленькие женщины», «На западном фронте без перемен», «Преступление и наказание» и «Эмма» (которая была самой зачитанной, ее корешок почти разломился пополам)._

_Владелица магазина с улыбкой подошла к Гарри._

_— Интересуетесь классикой?_

_— Нет, но моя подруга, — ответил он, — она обожает ее. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю… — на что владелица выгнула бровь. — Ее книги выглядят так, будто вот-вот развалятся на части. Это же может значить, что они нравятся ей, не правда ли?_

_— И то, что она не умеет обращаться с книгами, — рассмеялась женщина._

_— Гермиона? Никогда, — покачал головой Гарри._

_— Ну что ж, вот это оригинальные издания, — объясняла владелица магазина, взяв в руки «Гордость и предубеждение» и открыв на странице с авторскими правами. — Вот, видите здесь? Издание 1813 года. Если ваша подруга любит книги настолько, насколько вы утверждаете, то, я уверена, она оценит это._

_— Я возьму все пять, — без промедлений сказал Гарри. Женщина посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами._

_— Это обойдется не дешево, — предупредила она. — Оригинальные издания… они стоят целое состояние. И это та причина, по которой они все еще здесь._

_— Все в порядке, — заверил ее Гарри. — Какой бы ни была цена, я заплачу, — и прежде чем он смог подумать дважды, поймал себя на том, что продолжает говорить: — Она того стоит._

_— Безусловно, — ответила владелица, снимая с полки остальные четыре романа._

Разумеется, Гарри все так же ужинал с Грейнджерами, но обычно молчал, хотя родители Гермионы и сама она беседовали между собой. Если к нему обращались, Гарри старался отвечать односложно, а Гермиона, похоже, спокойно отнеслась к тому, что он дистанцируется от них. Это, хоть и освободило его от необходимости придумывать всякого рода отговорки, все же не могло не задеть Гарри. Он начал беспокоиться: неужели он сделал что-то не так?

В канун Рождества Гарри присоединился к ежегодному украшению дерева с Грейнджерами, помня, что отказаться от такого приглашения будет невероятно грубо после всего, что они сделали для него. В процессе работы его рука коснулась Гермионы, и он, покраснев, пробормотал извинения и поспешил перебежать на другую сторону, даже не заметив, как лицо девушки стало таким же красным, как и его собственное. Однако это заметила ее мама и мягко улыбнулась.

И вот, наконец-то, наступило Рождество. Гарри разбудил звук дверного звонка и голос миссис Грейнджер, который каким-то образом донесся до третьего этажа:

— Анна, вы же должны были приехать еще только через два часа!

— Знаю-знаю! — раздался другой женский голос, такой же громкий, как и у миссис Грейнджер. — Но Эндрю настаивал на том, что хочет проскочить без пробок, так что мы выехали раньше. И, конечно же, дороги были пусты. Давайте, девочки, заходите, а не то еще простудитесь. Надеюсь, что мы не излишне побеспокоили вас, Лиззи. Я всегда встаю как можно раньше, когда ко мне приходят гости, так что я подумала, что и ты так делаешь, — рассмеялась Анна. И Гарри понял, что это, должно быть, тетя Гермионы, о который он слышал несколько дней назад. Даже из своей комнаты он чувствовал напряженность в общении между сестрами.

— Ты же меня знаешь, Анна, — холодным голосом ответила миссис Грейнджер. — Гермиона и Гарри, ее друг, еще не встали, но, так как уже семь и они подростки, то я пойду разбужу их прямо сейчас.

Гарри услышал, как закрылась входная дверь, а следом раздались шаги на лестнице. И как только миссис Грейнджер поднялась на этаж, он высунул голову из комнаты. — Меня будить не нужно, я уже встал. Спущусь, как только переоденусь.

— Я тоже встала, мама, — сказала Гермиона, выходя из своей спальни в пижаме и халате. Она вытянула руки над головой. — Звонок в дверь был прекрасным будильником. Не могла бы ты передать тете Анне, что, как бы сильно я ее ни любила и как бы занимательно ни было наблюдать за вами, но это соревнование становится все нелепее? В прошлом году все было достаточно ужасно, с учетом отдельной машины с едой, только чтобы показать свои кулинарные успехи, но поднимать Мону и Лию в пять утра, только чтобы показать, насколько она иррациональна… Это не полезно для их сна.

— Гермиона, — предупреждающе произнесла миссис Грейнджер, — не устраивай сцен на Рождество!

— Я не устраиваю сцену, — настаивала Гермиона. — Я же серьезно. Это вы обе ведете себя как дети, что для нас, настоящих детей, действительно неприятно.

Миссис Грейнджер сжала переносицу.

— Если кто-то и ведет себя как ребенок, то это Анна, — Гермиона фыркнула. — А теперь спускайтесь вниз. Завтрак будет готов через несколько минут, да и девочки хотят тебя видеть.

— Только дай мне сделать то, что люди называют «взять волосы под контроль»? — пробормотала Гермиона, когда ее мама направилась вниз. Гарри не смог сдержать смех, и Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. Он сразу почувствовал себя намного лучше, чем в предыдущие несколько дней. Может, им не стоило избегать друг друга, пытаясь уберечься от произнесения глупостей. Может быть, только может, они будут и дальше общаться как друзья, не обращая внимания на эти штуки «отношения», периодически всплывающие у них на пути.

— Я только соберу их, — сказала Гермиона, возвращаясь в свою комнату, показывая Гарри следовать за ней. Ее не прельщала мысль заставлять его ждать снаружи или же в одиночку встретиться с ее родственниками. — Расчесывать их, когда они не влажные — бесполезно. Сделаем их немного пышными, ладно, сильно пышными, — она взяла расческу и резинку и каким-то невероятным образом ей удалось собрать свои волосы в неряшливый хвостик. — Неплохо, — сказала она, глядя на Гарри через зеркало. — Полагаю, могло быть и хуже.

— Мне нравится, — заметил Гарри, и Гермиона поблагодарила его, а мысленно в это время взнося хвалу Мерлину за то, что не покраснела от такого легкомысленного комплимента.

— Пойдем вниз, — выпалила Гермиона.

— Но моя одежда, — Гарри посмотрела на свою пижаму.

— Не беспокойся насчет этого, — махнула рукой она. — Это же Рождество. Я всегда в пижаме, даже если кто-то другой нет, это не важно.

— Без проблем тогда, — сказал Гарри и последовал за подругой вниз, туда, где их ждала комната, полная людей, связанных с миссис Грейнджер родством. Другими словами, для Гарри, который хотел держаться подальше в разговорах от тем об их с Гермионой отношениях, он входил в Ад.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой они отмечают Рождество

_**Почему у меня есть право на высокомерие**  
Составлено Джинни Уизли_

_1\. Давайте признаем — я всегда права. Всегда. Назовите мне хоть один раз, когда я была не права, и получите летучемышиный сглаз. Но не волнуйтесь, я никогда не ошибалась.  
2\. Моё вмешательство наконец-то свело одну парочку. Самое время! Один из моих братьев просто сводил меня с ума своими бреднями.  
3\. Несмотря на то, что Гарри и Гермиона отказываются писать мне (ладно, Гермиона написала, но в её письме говорится: «Ничего не происходит, оставь нас в покое»), я просто знаю, что между ними что-то назревает. Ну честно, это что-то может назреть даже между Малфоем и Гермионой, если они застрянут в одном доме надолго. (О Мерлин, эта картинка будет еще долго преследовать меня).  
4\. Я могу заставить своего бывшего парня следовать моим указаниям, даже если мы плохо расстались. Вот в чем сила.  
5\. И я — это я. Да, возможно это звучит несколько тщеславно, но подождите буквально несколько лет. Оглядываясь назад, вы поймете, насколько я на самом деле удивительная.  
6\. Тщеславие — синоним высокомерия. Я тщеславна, а потому могу быть высокомерной. И нет ни одного шанса, что вы не согласитесь с этим утверждением. И, естественно, я знаю это наверняка. А еще я наверняка знаю, что в скором времени Гермионе придется раскошелиться на пятьдесят галеонов._

_Любовь с первого взгляда понять легко, но когда два человека смотрят друг на друга всю жизнь, любовь становится чудом. Эми Блум  
_

Как только Гарри и Гермиона спустились на второй этаж, до их ушей донеслось хихиканье.

— Мона и Лия, — сказала Гермиона больше себе, чем Гарри. — Ох, не могу поверить, что забыла! — воскликнула она, когда последние ступеньки были преодолены. — Никто в моей семье за исключением, конечно же, мамы и папы не знает, что я ведьма. Они думают, что я учусь в престижной школе-интернате.

Гарри удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Почему ты просто не скажешь им?

— Мама думает, что это напугает девочек, и она права. Особенно после всех этих историй, что ведьмы — зло, — Гермиона добродушно пожала плечами. — Я не стыжусь того, что я ведьма, если ты об этом. Ты же знаешь. Но не думаю, что моя родня это примет. И только подумай, как доверить двум маленьким девочкам такой секрет! Это невозможно. Так что никаких упоминаний Мерлина, заклинаний и пр… — Гермиона вдруг широко распахнула глаза — к ней мчались две девочки, — …ивет! Лия, Мона! — воскликнула она, обнимая обеих.

— Мы так скучали по тебе!

— Я тоже, Лия, — нежно улыбнулась Гермиона. — Только посмотри на себя, какое красивое платье, — Лия слегка покружилась, демонстрируя бардовое вельветовое платье.

— Мама купила его, — сказала старшая девочка, которая выглядела лет на семь-восемь, и Гарри догадался, что это Мона. У нее были светлые волосы, заплетенные в две косички, и цвет глаз такой же, как и у сестры. — И это тоже! — добавила Мона, указав на свое платье, которое только цветом отличалась от платья Лии.

— Ваша мама уже вручила вам первые рождественские подарки? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, заходя с девочками в гостиную.

— Нет, — округлив глаза, ответила Мона. — Мы увидели их в магазине, и она сказала, что можно их купить.

Гермиона вздохнула и обменялась взглядами с Гарри. Было ясно, что она не одобряла тетины методы воспитания.

— Гермиона, — раздался голос, когда они вчетвером зашли в комнату.

— Тетя Анна, — улыбнулась Гермиона и обняла тетю. А Гарри впервые увидел женщину, с которой миссис Грейнджер состояла в вечном состязании. Он сразу же понял, что Мона пошла в свою мать. У Гермиониной тети тоже оказались кукольно-светлые волосы, хотя она и была на пару размеров больше своей дочери. Ее локоны скреплялись двумя заколками и мягко спадали на спину. И хотя она казалась значительно моложе (Гарри предположил, что миссис Грейнджер лет на десять старше), тетя Гермионы выглядела замечательно и была похожа на сестру вплоть до карих глаз, и Гарри мог бы поклясться, что у них одинаковая улыбка.

— Анна, а это Гарри Поттер, пар…

— Мой друг, тетя Анна, — перебила Гермиона, предупреждающе уставившись на мать. Тетя Анна просто подняла бровь и сказала:

— Честно, Гермиона. Ты никого не проведешь.

— Один из моих лучших друзей с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать.

— Верно, — подавляя ухмылку, подтвердила миссис Грейнджер. — А это, Гарри, моя сестра Анна Говард, — она продолжила, указав на мужчину справа, — и мой зять Эндрю Говард.

— Приятно познакомиться, миссис Говард, мистер Говард.

— Лучшие друзья уже шесть лет, а? — спросила миссис Говард у Гарри. — Разве это не очаровательно? — и улыбнулась улыбкой, говорящей «так я и поверила», Гарри смог только нервно улыбнуться в ответ. Он чувствовал ее оценивающий взгляд, и, конечно, нельзя было сказать, что он от этого в восторге. По всей видимости, Гермиона почувствовала его недовольство и быстро попросила Гарри помочь ей накрыть на стол для завтрака.

— Мы поели перед дорогой, не правда ли, милые? — миссис Говард вопросительно посмотрела на своих дочерей.

— Да, мам, — ответила Мона, пока Лиа играла с одним из украшений на рождественском дереве. — Я не голодна. Спасибо, тетя Лиззи.

— Жаль, что ты не предупредила меня раньше, — холодно произнесла миссис Грейнджер. — Я бы не стала закупаться на восьмерых, — Гарри нервно переводил взгляд между сестрами, задаваясь вопросом, а не перейдет ли это небольшое напряжение в горячий спор.

— Ох, Лиззи, дорогая, прости меня, — быстро извинилась миссис Говард. — У Лии появились странные аллергии, а ты же знаешь меня. Всегда гиперопекающая мать.

— Ну что ж, Анна, ты не против продолжить этот разговор в столовой пока мы завтракаем?

— Конечно же нет. Пойдемте, девочки, — миссис Говард проводила в другую комнату Лию и Мону, мистер Говард последовал за ними. У Гарри сложилось впечатление, что мистер Говард был более кроткой версией мистера Грейнджера. Он еще не сказал ни слова, но уже следовал за своей женой, которая, казалось, была готова кричать на него, если бы он поступил по-другому.

— Что ж, это будет интересно, — вздохнула миссис Грейнджер. — Гарри, прости за это. Анна бывает сущим наказанием.

— Не переживайте, миссис Грейнджер, — сказал Гарри.

— Да, мам, не волнуйся. Нам под силу вытерпеть тетю Анну. В конце концов, нам удалось остаться в здравом уме, пока мы жили с тобой, — с невинным видом произнесла Гермиона.

— Ох, ты не юмористка, — рассмеялась ее мама. — Можешь использовать эту шутку, чтобы развлечь себя, пока будешь накрывать на стол.

— Я помогу, — тут же предложил Гарри. Последней вещью, которую он хотел, было остаться наедине с Грейнджерами даже на секунду. Он еще не отошел от прошлого разговора.

Полчаса спустя Гарри, Грейнджеры и Говарды (которые были голодны, несмотря на заверения миссис Говард) сидели за столом, завтракая и оживленно разговаривая. Миссис Говард была невероятно заинтересована школой Гарри и Гермионы, особенно впечатлениями Гарри.

— Итак, Гарри, — начала миссис Говард, положив немного фруктов на свою тарелку. — Какой твой любимый предмет?

— Защита от…

— Хищников! — прервала его Гермиона. — Защита от хищников.

— Какое странное название, — заметила миссис Говард, глядя то на Гарри, то на племянницу.

— Ну ведь это разумно! Нужно уметь защищать себя. Ты согласен со мной, не так ли, Гарри? — Гермиона бросила на него колкий взгляд, и тот быстро кивнул.

— Это очень полезный курс. Гораздо лучше, чем зе… эм, я имею в виду, химия, — Гермиона одобрительно улыбнулась, когда он использовал замену.

— Я сама никогда не увлекалась наукой, — сказала миссис Говард. — Итак, Гермиона, в какие университеты ты поступила?

Гермиона подавилась своей яичницей, ее глаза расширились от страха.

— Ты же уже занялась этим делом, не так ли, дорогая?

— Ну, понимаете, — начала Гермиона, ее голос звучал немного выше, чем обычно, когда она пыталась придумать правдоподобную ложь, — в нашей школе мы набираем зачеты для колледжа и, как следствие, получаем высшее образование к моменту выпуска.

Миссис Говард уставилась на нее. Но прежде, чем она смогла задать еще больше вопросов, зазвонил телефон.

— Я возьму, — вздохнула миссис Грейнджер, отправляясь на кухню. Миссис Говард тут же повернулась в ту сторону, махнув рукой, чтобы все замолчали. Определенно, она была такой же любопытной, как и Джинни.

— Привет, мам! — воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. — Как ты? Что? С ним все хорошо? Славабогу. Что произошло? Мама! Ты же должна была присматривать за ним. Ты же знаешь, что сказал врач! Хорошо, хорошо. Я понимаю. Не переживай, я непременно сообщу все Анне и Гермионе. Да, не переживай, мы справимся тут без тебя. Мама, я могу _приготовить_ рождественский ужин. Я делаю это каждый год… Да. Скажи папе, что я люблю его и желаю скорейшего выздоровления. Люблю тебя, — она положила трубку и вернулась в столовую.

— Папа сломал бедро, — сокрушенно сказала миссис Грейнджер и присела рядом с мужем. — Так что они не приедут.

— Но с дедушкой же все хорошо? — спросила Гермиона дрожащим голосом.

— Да, он в порядке, — махнув рукой, ответила ее мама. — Ему больно, но в целом в порядке.

— Ну хотя бы тетя Сильвия приезжает.

Родители Гермионы переглянулись.

— Что? — недоуменно спросила девушка. — Я сказала что-то не то?

— Тетя Сильвия не приедет в этом году, — мягко ответил мистер Грейнджер.

Лицо Гермионы осунулось от таких вестей. Она обожала сестру отца, ей всегда удавалось разбавить напряжение между двумя семьями. — Что? Но почему?

— Она хотела отметить Рождество с моим отцом, так как они давно не виделись. Но из-за того, что моя мачеха тащит его провести Рождество с ее детьми…

— Они отмечают Рождество в Штатах? — спросила Гермиона и, раздраженно вздохнув, положила вилку. — Что ж, полагаю, что я тогда должна отправить ей подарок?

— Подарок? — глаза Лии загорелись, как только прозвучало это священное слово. — Пришло время подарков?

Миссис Грейнджер повернулась к дочери и вздохнула.

— Ты это натворила.

Десять минут спустя команда Говард-Грейнджеров вместе с Гарри устроились внизу, в гостиной. Лиа и Мона не могли сдержать свое волнение. Наконец подарки были розданы, и все мгновенно приступили к распаковке.

Гермиона гордилась своим выбором подарков в этом году. Для матери она приготовила восхитительную пару сережек, которые нашла в маленькой ювелирной лавке во время летних каникул. А для отца она купила книгу о новых стоматологических технологиях. Лие она подарила иллюстрированную книгу, а Моне — полную коллекцию «Хроник Нарнии», которую с удовольствием читала в ее возрасте.

Ее собственные подарки оказались такими же приятными, разве что кроме Джинниного. Она подарила и Гарри, и Гермионе книгу «Как преодолеть отрицание». Миссис Грейнджер даже не пыталась скрыть ухмылку, наблюдая, как подростки быстро спрятали книги за спину. Рон же подарил Гермионе «Хогвартс. Истрия. Дополненное издание», к которой прилагалась записка: «Счастливого Рождества. Я знаю, как ты помешана на этой штуке. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Просто никогда не упоминай при мне об этой книге снова. Никогда». Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой, а затем быстро убрала книгу к подарку Джинни. Она не хотела в случае чего пытаться маглофицировать Хогвартс для своих родственников.

Мама подарила Гермионе платье, которок все еще оставалось нераспакованным, потому что девушка опасалась, что по стилю оно больше подойдет Джинни. Папа подарил новые часы, а тетя Анна — биографию Джейн Остин. Гермиона, конечно, поблагодарила тетю, несмотря на тот факт, что у нее уже имелось два экземпляра.

Гермиона не спешила открывать свой подарок от Гарри, вместо этого она предпочла наблюдать за тем, как сам он распаковывает свой. Его глаза расширились в неверии, когда он смотрел на книгу в своих руках.

— Вау, Гермиона! — выдохнул он, продолжая рассматривать «Квиддич: полная и достоверная история». — Это же…

— Каждый месяц у тебя будет обновление, — Гермиона кивнула на книгу. Честно говоря, она была горда этим подарком. Она не только нашла последний экземпляр, но и зачаровала его так, чтобы для маглов он выглядел, как обычный журнал по футболу. Нужно сказать, что тетя Анна немного удивилась такому энтузиазму со стороны Гарри. «Это же просто подписка на журнал», — громко прошептала она сестре.

— Вау, — повторился Гарри. — У меня просто… Спасибо.

Гермиона мягко рассмеялась, радуясь тому, что Гарри так сильно понравился ее подарок, и наконец-то приступила к распаковке своего.

Когда упаковочная бумага оказалась на полу, Гермиона задержала дыхание.

— Гарри, — выдохнула она, уставившись на пять книг. — Ох, Гарри… ты не должен был… Я хочу сказать… — она аккуратно разложила рядом пять романов и взяла «Эмму» кончиками пальцев, с трепетом провела по корешку. А затем прохрипела, посмотрев на Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не оригинальные издания.

Гарри тут же почувствовал, как сердце унеслось вскачь. Ему только показалось, или она _расстроилась_ из-за его подарка?

— Я… эм… да, это так.

Миссис Грейнджер сияла, глядя на разворачивающуюся сцену. Это однозначно не был подарок для «просто друга».

Гермиона бережно открыла «Эмму», убеждаясь в том, что только что сказал Гарри.

— О Господи, Гарри, — прошептала она. — Не могу поверить, — в горле мгновенно пересохло, и она прикусила губу, чувствуя, как глаза застлали слезы.

— Тебе нравится? — нерешительно спросил он.

Прежде чем все успели понять, Гермиона бросилась к Гарри, крепко обняла его, а затем поцеловала в щеку. — Очень, — прошептала она ему на ухо, пряча лицо у него на плече, потому что слезы полились из глаз. — Гарри, ты даже не представляешь…

— Ну что, давайте оставим этих двоих наедине и начнем подготовку к вечеру, — произнесла миссис Грейнджер, привлекая внимания остальных присутствующих в комнате, хлопнув в ладоши.

— Но я хочу увидеть их поцелуй! — воскликнула Мона. — Прямо как в фильмах.

— Да! — поддержала ее Лиа, вряд ли понимая, что именно имела в виду ее сестра.

Мистер Грейнджер посмотрел на Гарри и Гермиону, которые, похоже, все еще были в своем мире.

— Думаю, что этого вполне достаточно, — сказал он двум девочкам, которым однозначно это не понравилось. — Дайте просто оставим их наедине.

Мона скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на дядю. Мистер Говард закатил глаза, глядя на то, как его дочь совершила возвращение в мир двухлетней девочки.

— Пойдем, — сказал он ей.

— _Мамочка,_ — проскулила Мона, повернувшись к единственному человеку, не настаивающему на их уходе. — _Пожалуйста!_

— Мона, мы не можем просто взять и заставить их поцеловаться, — предупредила миссис Грейнджер откуда-то сзади. Как бы самой ей ни нравилась такая идея, она не хотела разрушать такой прекрасный момент. — Оставь их в покое.

— Знаешь, немного омелы легко решило бы все проблемы, — невинно предложила миссис Говард, но ее хитрая улыбка рушила все впечатление.

Миссис Грейнджер, кажется, принялась обдумывать эту идею, но в кои-то веки мистер Грейнджер взял контроль в свои руки и приказным тоном заявил.

— Нет, абсолютно исключено. Все на выход. Лучше провести это время с пользой на кухне. Вон. Живо, — миссис Грейнджер нахмурилась, но последовала за всеми из комнаты.

Гарри и Гермиона не обращали внимания на происходящее вокруг, все еще погруженные в свой собственный мир. Гермиона в последний раз крепко обняла Гарри, а затем с сожалением отпустила его, чувствуя, как покраснело ее лицо.

— Спасибо, — снова прошептала она.

— Б…без проблем, — выдохнул Гарри. С легкой улыбкой Гермиона снова поцеловала его в щеку, а затем вприпрыжку отправилась на кухню, где ее мама точно нуждалась в помощи в приготовлении рождественского ужина. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и перестать краснеть, а затем он отправился к остальным.

* * *

— Рональд Биллиус Уизли, если ты не спустишь свой зад в гостиную, то я нашлю на тебя летучемышиный сглаз! — угрожала своему брату Джинни, размахивая палочкой.

— Мерлина ради, Джинни, я же твой брат! — вскинув руки вверх, воскликнул Рон. Джинни подняла бровь и сделала еще один шаг в его сторону. — Ладно. И, знаешь, то, что у тебя отличное второе имя, не дает тебе права постоянно использовать мое!

— Вставай! — рявкнула Джинни, тыкая палочкой в руку Рона. Он сделал, как она и сказала, не сводя с сестры яростного взгляда.

— Это же просто Луна, Рон. Просто Луна и Рождественский вечер. Чего ты разводишь на пустом месте? — вопрошала Джинни, пока тянула брата за руку через портрет в сторону Большого зала.

— А что, если там омела? — хрипел Рон, выглядя при этом ужасно жалко.

— Ты поцелуешь ее и будешь молиться, чтобы она не упомянула про нарглов, — закатив глаза, сказала Джинни. — Зная тебя, появление омелы будет просто невероятной удачей. Ты же никогда не поднимешь свой ленивый зад, чтобы сделать что-нибудь и признать, что ты от нее без ума.

— Если ты не прекратишь оскорблять меня, то я прокляну тебя, стерев с лица Земли.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты даже не можешь трансфигурировать пуговицу в булавку.

— Могу! — воскликнул Рон, покраснев от злости.

— Смотри, — продолжила Джинни, абсолютно игнорируя Рона. — В том-то и дело, что тебе нужно сделать хоть что-то, прежде чем Луна решит, что сверкающие древопухи гораздо интереснее тебя.

— Что за..?

— Они не существуют.

— Ну это очевидно. Особенно, если это говорит Луна. Она мне нравится и все такое, но даже я не могу игнорировать тот факт, что она довольно эксцентрична.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что я придумала их. Что-то в стиле Луны.

— Ты уверена, что выдумала их? — спросил Рон.

— Рон, не в этом дело! — воскликнула Джиини, слегка прорычав от негодования. — А в том, что Луна может подумать: «Он ничего не делает. Может, я ему не нравлюсь? О, смотрите, это же сверкающие древопухи»!

— Мне казалось, что ты сказала, что выдумала их?

— Агрх! — зарычала Джинни, и Рону пришлось уворачиваться от проклятий, которые принялась бросать в него сестра. — Ты можешь просто послушать меня, ты, невыносимый маленький…

— Привет, Рональд! — раздался мечтательный голос, рассеивая напряжение между братом и сестрой.

Рон сглотнул и обернулся.

— Луна! Как дела?

— Я в порядке, — ответила Луна, уставившись на Рона, пока Джинни, ухмыляясь, тихонечко удалялась от парочки. — Хотя, должна признаться, что я немного напугана.

— Хм?

— М-м-м, — кивнула Луна. — В последнее время эмпритики преследуют меня повсюду, — ее и так большие глаза расширились, когда она произнесла это. — И я не знаю, что делать!

— А я могу как-нибудь, ну это, знаешь, помочь или еще что-то?

Луна мечтательно улыбнулась.

\- Они уйдут, если я найду кого-то, кого тоже преследуют эмпритики. Если мы поцелуемся, то они спарятся и взорвутся.

— Звучит приятно, — прокомментировал Рон, чувствуя себя немного неловко от того, что Луне нужно найти этого таинственного человека для поцелуя. — Я не вижу эмпритиков, так что полагаю… Полагаю, что тебе придется искать его самостоятельно.

— Не будь глупым, Рональд, — рассмеялась Луна, отчего приятные мурашки побежали по спине Рона. — Их нельзя увидеть. Они просто связаны с эмоциями.

Рон почесал голову.

— Тогда ты собираешься, — его вопрос был прерван, когда Луна потянула его за руку к себе и мягко поцеловала. Через несколько мгновений она отпустила его, и впервые в своей жизни Рон чувствовал себя более ошеломленным, чем Луна.

— Вот так, — радостно сказала Луна. — Их больше нет. Хочешь пойти со мной на Рождественский пир?

— Хах? Да, конечно.

Сияя, Луна взяла под руку Рона и, подпрыгивая, двинулась по коридору, таща за собой приятно смущенного, но довольного молодого человека.


	13. Глава двенадцатая, в которой есть Новогодний поцелуй

_Если любишь, надо сказать об этом сразу и громко-громко, иначе этот момент пройдет..._   
_«Свадьба моего лучшего друга»_

Остаток Рождества прошел довольно гладко. Несмотря на то, что Гарри и Гермиона краснели всякий раз, когда встречались взглядами, что вызывало удовлетворенные ухмылки у миссис Говард и миссис Грейнджер, им все же удалось сдерживать свои эмоции оставшуюся часть праздника. Не то чтобы у них было много свободного времени, но к тому моменту, как дело дошло до ужина с запеченной индейкой, картофелем и пудингом (Мона и Лиа радовались двум найденным монеткам), оба подростка чувствовали себя совершенно истощенными. Большую часть дня они провели, помогая на кухне, поливая индейку соусом и готовя пудинг (миссис Грейнджер была настолько занята мыслями о любовной жизни своей дочери, что забыла приготовить его заранее. Гермионе пришлось вытерпеть несколько нервных выкриков матери «Перемешивай!» до того, как мама наконец услышала, что заварной крем загустел пять минут назад).  
Когда ужин закончился и все тарелки были вымыты, Лиа и Мона побежали в гостиную, чтобы поиграть со своими подарками. Не желая, чтобы что-нибудь случилось с ее восхитительным подарком от Гарри, Гермиона взяла все пять книг в руки и отнесла их в свою комнату. Гарри растерянно стоял посреди комнаты в течение нескольких минут, но все же прислушался к словам миссис Грейнджер: «Не беспокойся за нас, Гарри, дорогой. Иди наверх, к Гермионе. Я настаиваю». Когда же он поднялся в комнату Гермионы, то заметил, что она сидит на кровати и смотрит на книжную полку в другом конце спальни. Гарри подошел ближе и обратил внимание, что Гермиона расчистила пространство для пяти книг в самом центре. Гарри был невероятно польщен, но и в той же степени смущен.   
— Гермиона, — медленно произнес он, — книги больше не стоят в алфавитном порядке.   
— Знаю, — слегка взволнованно ответила Гермиона, — но я просто не смогла разделить их или же поставить туда, где их никто не увидит, — она посмотрела на свои руки, выглядя при этом нервной, а затем подняла взгляд на Гарри и задала вопрос, ответ на который ей смерть как хотелось узнать последние несколько часов. — Гарри, почему ты подарил мне эти книги?   
— Что? — уставился на нее Гарри.   
— Это не значит, что они мне не нравятся. Наоборот, я без ума от этого подарка, но это просто… Я хочу сказать, даже мои родители не дарили мне чего-то настолько значимого, — Гермиона уставилась на Гарри, чувствуя, как биение ее сердца участилось. Она знала, что ей _хотелось_ услышать ( _«Может, ты уже перестанешь нести эту чушь?»_ — требовал голос в голове), но каковы были шансы, что Гарри скажет именно это?   
— Гермиона… — начал Гарри, проводя рукой по волосам. Как же просто было бы соврать ей. — Ты была таким замечательным другом все эти годы. — Он мог представить себе, как говорит ей это. — Это просто мой способ сказать «спасибо», — но крошечный голосок в стиле Джинни снова зашептал в его голове: _«Слабак»._ Гарри вдруг понял, что направляется к Гермионе, присаживается рядом и делает глубокий вдох перед признанием. В любом случае, что плохого могло случиться?   
— Правда в том, что… — начал он, не глядя ей в глаза. « _Ты собираешься сказать ей, ты наконец-то собираешься признаться ей»!_ — в голове звучал радостный голосок Джинни. — Я…, — и тут он потерял самообладание — в его голове пронеслись воображаемые картинки того, как Гермиона избегает его. — Я просто благодарен тебе. За все. Ну ты знаешь.   
« _Да, я знаю, что ты просто жалкий мерзавец»_ , — выпалил голос в его голове.   
Гермиона только собралась спросить, что именно он имел в виду, но в этот момент Мона ворвалась в ее комнату.  
— Гермиона! — воскликнула она. — Мамочка сказала, что мы уезжаем и я должна попрощаться с тобой, ведь я не увижу тебя до лета! Если ты не спустишься вниз сейчас же, я не смогу попрощаться и Лиа будет плакать, пожалуйста, потому что мамочка говорит, что мы должны уезжать прямо _сейчас,_ Гермиона! — Мона нетерпеливо дергала девушку за рубашку.   
Со страданием на лице Гермиона взглянула на Гарри и пробормотала:  
— Извини, до свидания, то есть я хотела сказать, что должна идти и... Ну да, — и последовала за Моной, выглядя при этом крайне смущенной. Гарри остался в комнате один.   
— О Мерлин, — простонал он, хватаясь за голову. — Не могу поверить, как же глупо… — _И что плохого бы случилось?_ Для начала это могло бы абсолютно разрушить их дружбу, и как бы его не выворачивало от необходимости лгать, когда больше всего он хотел рассказать ей чертову правду, Гарри предпочел сохранить друга, чем рискнуть потерять ее. — В любом случае, рыцарство исчезло, -пробурчал он и покинул комнату.   
Тем временем Гермиона спешно прощалась со своими родственниками.   
— Да, я обязательно буду писать, — обещала она тете, пытаясь освободить свои ноги от повисших на них Лии и Моны.   
— Пойдемте, девочки, — произнесла тетя Анна, протянув руки к дочерям. Мона надулась, а Лиа разрыдалась.   
— Не… хоче… уходить от... Ми… ны-ы-ы, — плакала Лиа, в то время как Мона крепко схватилась за ногу Гермионы.   
— Если вы сейчас же не прекратите, то я заберу все ваши подарки и спрячу их. — Водопад слез и нытья тут же прекратился. — Вот и отлично. А теперь бегом за своим отцом в машину. Я буду через минуту.   
Мона тут же выскочила за дверь, Лиа бежала следом так быстро, как только позволяли ее маленькие ножки.   
— А теперь, — тетя Анна обратилась к Гермионе, — расскажи Гарри о своих чувствах прежде, чем вернешься в школу, тогда вы сможете разобраться со всем, не отвлекаясь от занятий.   
— _Тетя Анна_ , — простонала Гермиона. — Я ничего не чувствую к Гарри в этом плане. Поверь мне.  
— Тогда как ты объяснишь ваши отношения?   
— Мы на уровне дружбы «нам вполне комфортно рядом друг с другом и мы делаем вид, что привлекаем друг друга, когда на самом деле это не так», — она опустила руки перед собой так, будто рассказывала стихотворение.   
— Это самая нелепая, абсолютно надуманная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала, — усмехнулась тетя. — Лиззи, убедись, что вложишь немного здравомыслия в голову своей дочери. Она такая упрямая, несмотря на то, что это _твоя_ дочь.   
— Я работаю над этим, — заверила Лиззи свою сестру, уставившись на Гермиону так, будто именно она была виновата в том, что миссис Грейнджер предстала перед сестрой не в лучшем свете.   
Гермиона закатила глаза.  
— Ну раз так, то не рассчитывай на внуков.   
— Внуки! — у миссис Грейнджер и миссис Говард загорелись глаза, и это, наверное, был первый раз, когда Гермиона видела такое единение сестер. Они, держась за руки, визжали, а затем выкрикивали имена, начиная с «Анны, Элизабет и Зои», заканчивая «Эмберли, Недра и Зилфа».   
С абсолютным отвращением Гермиона попрощалась с тетей в последний раз, а затем вернулась в пустую комнату. Со всем этим безумием она забыла, что Гарри должен был быть там, но вместо того, чтобы задаться вопросом, куда же он подевался, Гермиона радовалась долгожданной тишине. А также мыслям о хорошем сне. 

_Любить — это не значит смотреть друг на друга,_   
_любить — значит вместе смотреть в одном направлении._   
_Антуан де-Сент Экзюпери_

Гарри и Гермиона провели остаток своих каникул, гуляя по окрестностям, играя в снежки и выполняя поручения мистера и миссис Грейнджер, в общем, они были где угодно, но не дома. Обоих не прельщала мысль находиться в одной комнате с родителями Гермионы, учитывая их прошлый опыт, а также активное отрицание своих чувств. По сути, единственным временем, которое Гарри и Гермиона проводили с мистером и миссис Грейнджер, было время еды и то только тогда, когда ребята были уверены, что тема их взаимоотношений не будет обсуждаться. Даже Гермионе становилось скучно цитировать факты из «Хогвартс: История. Переиздание». А это само по себе о многом говорило.

К наступлению Нового года оба подростка были в восторге от возможности свободно провести время в своих комнатах, готовясь к празднику, пребывая в еще большем восторге от необходимости быть на многолюдной вечеринке, на которой у миссис Грейнджер просто не будет возможности их пилить.   
Однако Гермиона обнаружила, что ее энтузиазм по поводу этой вечеринки быстро угасает. К девяти часам она уже сделала прическу, обычный хвостик, лишь слегка расправила свои пушистые волосы, чтобы они не спутались, а затем надела платье, которое одолжила у Джинни. Гермиона выбрала одно из не розовых платьев подруги, надеясь сделать его более подходящим для себя. К сожалению, она обнаружила, что швейные заклинания ей не особенно удаются, и внезапно смутилась из-за того, что раньше умаляла ихзначение. Теперь она была вынуждена любоваться в зеркале на результат своей работы и раздумывать над тем, может ли эта ночь стать еще хуже.   
Платье было очень красиво, заметила Гермиона, хотя ткани было немного, просто оно не смотрелось на ней. Холодного синего цвета с тонким поясом, с глубоким V-образным вырезом, а также треугольными вырезами на талии, оголявшими кожу. Гермиона с легкостью могла представить, как Джинни выглядит в нем абсолютно потрясающе. На Гермионе же оно смотрелось ужасно, ярко контрастируя с цветом лица, не таким светлым, как у Джинни. И в нем она чувствовала себя как рыба, пытающаяся дышать на суше: смешной, униженной и в опасности.   
Стук вырвал Гермиону из размышлений, так что она быстро накинула халат прямо на свой наряд и открыла дверь, за которой обнаружилась ее мать. В ее руках был зажат Гермионин рождественский подарок.   
— Думаю, тебе понравится это, — произнесла миссис Грейнджер, проходя в комнату дочери. — Ты оставила его под елкой, а я знаю, что тебе нужно что-нибудь для вечеринки.   
— Ох, все в порядке! — воскликнула Гермиона, представляя, что там окажется платье куда более откровенное, нежели надето на ней сейчас. — Джинни одолжила мне одно из своих платьев. Все хорошо.  
Миссис Грейнджер нахмурилась.   
— Это та Джинни, о который ты рассказывала последние несколько лет? Одна из девочек с тех фотографий, что ты привезла прошлым летом? — Гермиона кивнула. — Ну тогда я даже не могу себе представить, что у нее нашлась бы подходящая для тебя одежда.   
— Все в порядке! — снова запротестовала Гермиона.   
— Позволь мне посмотреть, — заявила миссис Грейнджер, Гермиона прикусила губу. — Ну давай же, если действительно «в порядке», как ты говоришь, то просто покажи мне. Я не уйду, пока ты этого не сделаешь. Это моя материнская обязанность, — мягко улыбнулась она дочери.   
— Хорошо, — простонала Гермиона и неохотно позволила халату упасть. Глаза миссис Грейнджер расширились, а затем она расхохоталась.   
— О, как это мило, — фыркнула Гермиона, натягивая халат.   
— Прости, Гермиона, — произнесла миссис Грейнджер, вытирая слезы. — Но ты выглядишь совершенно нелепо. Да и одевать такое эффектное? Я никогда не думала, что ты настолько упряма. Хотя нет, думала, — добавила она спустя мгновение. — Вот, просто посмотри на наряд, что я купила, хорошо? Обещаю, что не буду заставлять надевать его, если тебе не понравится.   
Гермиона посмотрела на коробку, что лежала на ее постели, а затем вздохнула.   
— Дай мне открыть его, — сказала она, присев рядом с коробкой.   
Гермиона достала платье, разложила его поверх оделяла и вздохнула, когда увидела его целиком.   
— Мам, — начала она, все еще не веря тому, что лежит перед ней. — Оно… оно великолепно!   
Платье было темно-зеленого цвета с короткими пышными рукавами и скромным v-образным вырезом. На талии крепился бледно-зеленый пояс, а длина платья была чуть ниже колен.   
— Я думала, что оно…  
— Заставит тебя выглядеть еще хуже, чем сейчас? — рассмеялась миссис Грейнджер, а Гермиона нахмурилась. — Ох, серьезно, Гермиона. Тебе не кажется, что я знаю свою дочь немного лучше?   
— Ну ты же думаешь, что я влюблена в Гарри, так что кто знает….  
— Как я и сказала, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь.   
Гермиона попыталась было начать протестовать, но миссис Грейнджер зарубила эту идею на корню и подала дочери пару простых туфелек, подходящих к платью.   
— Я подумала, что у тебя нет еще и подходящей обуви к платью. У тебя все еще пятый размер?   
Гермиона кивнула, молча принимая вторую часть подарка.   
— А теперь быстро переодевайся. Мы должны выехать через пятнадцать минут, — и прежде чем у Гермионы появился хотя бы шанс поблагодарить маму (или же настоять на том, что Гарри для нее только друг), миссис Грейнджер вышла из комнаты и аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь.   
Десять минут спустя Гермиона спустилась вниз, где ее уже ждали родители и Гарри (который, как и говорила Гермиона, просто одолжил один из костюмов мистера Грейнджера и подогнал его под себя).   
Гермиона только хотела сделать Гарри комплимент, но миссис Грейнджер опередила ее:   
— Я знала, что ты будешь смотреться восхитительно, — воскликнула она, подходя к дочери. — Только я бы хотела, чтобы ты разрешила мне сделать тебе прическу… — она потянулась к хвостику Гермионы.   
— А мне нравится, когда у нее такая прическа, — сказал Гарри, удивив всех находящихся в комнате. — Я хочу сказать, что она выглядит симпатично и все такое, когда убирает волосы назад, как тогда на четвертом курсе, но она не похожа на обычную себя, не так ли?   
Сияя, миссис Грейнджер убрала руку и согласно кивнула.  
— Абсолютно согласна, Гарри.   
Гермиона подошла к Гарри и прошептала.  
— Спасибо. Я бы не выдержала этой пытки.   
— Я только сказал правду, — ответил он. Гермиона с любопытством посмотрела на него, так что Гарри тут же воскликнул. — Уже восемь тридцать?   
Миссис Грейнджер бросила взгляд на часы и поняла, что уже действительно была половина девятого, и быстро вытолкала всех за двери. Пунктуальность была семейной чертой Грейнджеров, так что Элизабет не собиралась от нее отказываться. Гарри жалел только о том, когда скользнул на заднее сидение к Гермионе, что до сих пребывал в смущении и смятении из-за того, что не мог сказать ей, как прекрасно выглядит вся она, а не только волосы.   
Как только мистер Грейнджер вывел машину на дорогу, миссис Грейнджер повернулась к ребятам и спросила:  
— Вы же собираетесь поцеловаться в полночь, правильно?   
Гермиона в шоке открыла рот, Гарри стал пунцово-красным, а мистер Грейнджер был близок к тому, чтобы врезаться в забор соседей.   
— Это традиция, вы же знаете. Поцеловать кого-то, когда бьют часы. — Реакция подростков осталась неизменной, и миссис Грейнджер разочарованно добавила: — Знаете, даже люди, которые просто друзья, как вы двое настаиваете, делают так постоянно. Я даже видела такую сцену в одном из эпизодов «Друзей». Серьезно! Это традиция! Просто развлечение!  
Гермиона наконец-то обрела контроль над своим голосом, когда, будучи, очевидно, не в своем уме, пропищала:   
— Полагаю, поцелуй… между просто друзьями…  
Гарри повернул голову, и Гермиона вздохнула, когда они встретились взглядами. Она судорожно произнесла:  
— Прости.   
Гарри просто покачал головой и слегка удивленно ответил, что все в порядке.   
— Так каков вердикт? — спросила миссис Грейнджер, когда им удалось все-таки выехать на главную дорогу без уничтожения клумбы соседей.   
— Эм, конечно, — хрипло произнес Гарри. — Дружеский новогодний поцелуй звучит прекрасно. Хороший способ, чтобы… э-э-э… начать новый год.   
Гарри и Гермиона тут же уставились каждый в свое окно. На что миссис Грейнджер только ухмыльнулась и начала напевать себе под нос. О да, все складывалось просто замечательно. Все, что оставалось сделать, так это занять своего мужа. Ведь только то, что тот отнесся благосклонно к ухаживаниям Гарри, не значит, что он сможет сдержать свои замашки во время обратного отсчета. 

_Ни один мужчина не станет обижаться, если кто-то восхищается любимой им женщиной. Страдания_ _может причинить только она_ _сама._  
 _Джейн Остин «Нортенгерское аббатство»_

— Элизабет, Джон, как я счастлива снова видеть вас, — воскликнула Клэр Мартин, хозяйка вечеринки. — И тебя, Гермиона, тоже, — добавила она, кивнув девушке.  
— И мы рады, что ты пригласила нас, — выпалила миссис Грейнджер. — Мы с нетерпением ждали этого вечера целую вечность, не правда ли?   
— Конечно! — ответила Гермиона, надеясь, что улыбка на ее лице не выглядела настолько фальшиво, насколько она себя чувствовала.   
— А кто _этот_ молодой человек? — поинтересовалась мисс Мартин, разглядывая Гарри.  
— Это Гарри Поттер, Клэр, — улыбнулась Элизабет. — Один из школьных друзей Гермионы.  
Гермиона почувствовала, как ее мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Это ее мать без тычка в бок просто сказала, что Гарри только _друг?_ Что-то определенно шло не так.   
— Ну что ж, добро пожаловать, — мисс Мартин улыбнулась и впустила их в дом, где уже собралась огромная толпа людей в возрасте от десяти до семидесяти лет, которые болтали с бокалами в руках.  
— Так и что нам теперь делать? — спросил Гарри. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко, стоя в центре комнаты с Гермионой.   
— Обычно я ищу кресло где-нибудь и сажусь читать, — сказала Гермиона. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на нее, и она просто пожала плечами. — А что ты ожидал? Я же не такая душа компании, как Джинни.   
— Да нет, я думаю, мы оба согласны, что нам не нужна еще одна Джинни. Мы можем взять что-нибудь перекусить и отойти. В любом случае, нам нужно перестать стоять тут, как идиотам, чтобы к нам не начали приставать с… ну ты знаешь… _этими_ вопросами. Лучше чем-нибудь займемся.   
— Ты имеешь в виду _стоять?_  
 _— Есть._  
Гермиона закатила глаза.   
— Ты просто голоден. Что ты, что Рон, оба думаете только своими желудками. Я удивлена, что мужчины в принципе еще что-то делают.   
— Я не думал своим желудком, — оправдывался Гарри, пока они лавировали в толпе, пытаясь пробраться к фуршетному столу. — Мне просто не нравится выглядеть безжизненным придурком.   
— Просто признай, что ты думаешь своим желудком.   
— Не все парни похожи на Рона, знаешь ли, Гермиона.   
— И слава Мер… богу за это.   
Они не успели еще наполнить свои тарелки, когда услышали зовущий их голос, и он определенно не принадлежал родителям Гермионы.   
— Гарри! Гермиона! — Ребята обменялись растерянными взглядами.   
— Кто это может быть? — пробормотала Гермиона. Они развернулись и встретились лицом к лицу с Дином Томасом.   
— Дин! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Что ты здесь делаешь?   
— Я тоже маглорожденный, помнишь? — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Мои родители всегда посещают эту вечеринку. Обычно я отмечаю Новый год со своим другом, но в этот раз он в отъезде.   
— По крайней мере, нам есть с кем поболтать, — произнес Гарри, быстро обнимая Дина, а Гермиона просто пожала однокурснику руку.   
— А вы что — в ссоре или типа того?   
— Нет! — воскликнула Гермиона, ужаснувшись такой мысли. — Просто… ты же знаешь, что мы провели все каникулы вместе. Приятно, что есть еще кто-то, с кем можно поговорить.  
— Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — кивнул Дин. — Я думал, что с ума сойду, слушая друзей моих родителей и все их разговоры из категории «о боже, как ты вырос!» весь вечер. Кстати, ты прекрасно выглядишь, Гермиона, — добавил Дин. — И классная прическа.   
— Я… спасибо, Дин, — Гермиона выглядела довольно удивленной, заправляя выбившийся локон за ушко.   
Гарри пытался сдержать свой гнев. Он не _ревновал_. К тому же Гермиона, казалось, даже не смутилась от комплимента, но Гарри расстроился, что сам не сказал ей что-то в этом роде раньше. Она ведь действительно выглядела потрясающе. Темно-зеленый оттенок определенно подходил ей и ее карим глазам.   
— Так что, Гарри, как думаешь, мы возьмем квиддичный кубок снова? — спросил Дин, и тут же все агрессивные мысли были забыты — мальчики начали обсуждать квиддич. Гермиона застонала.   
— Только не квиддич, пожалуйста, — попросила она. — Что угодно, правда.   
— Тебе совсем не нравится квиддич? — Дин был шокирован. — Но ты же не пропустила ни одного матча!  
— Да, но есть огромная разница между тем, чтобы болеть за Гарри и любить этот вид спорта. И, откровенно говоря, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что там происходит. Я просто сижу и молюсь, чтобы в Гарри не угодил бладжер.   
— Ты хотела сказать — в Гарри _и Рона?_  
— Что? — Гермиона смутилась, а затем поняла свой промах. — Конечно же! Я беспокоюсь и за Рона тоже. Я просто, понимаешь… Беспокоиться за Гарри — это как моя вторая натура. Вспомни, что приключалось с ним во время игр с первого курса, а Рон играет только три года, да и после того, как наблюдаешь за кем-то в течение семи лет, уже просто автоматически начинаешь думать только об этом, — пробормотала она.   
— Точно, — кивнул Дин, но сомнение все еще было написано на его лице.   
— Так чем ты планируешь заняться после выпуска? — спросила Гермиона, стараясь перевести тему.   
Вскоре троица расположилась в углу и погрузилась в обсуждение будущего. Гарри и Гермиона оба решили, что хотят стать аврорами, хотя Гермиона и призналась, что все еще раздумывает над Г.А.В.Н.Э., а Дин рассказал, что абсолютно уверен, что родители заставят его пойти в университет. Вскоре разговор перетек в другое русло, и они трое смеялись и наслаждались обществом друг друга. Но к половине двенадцатого разговор снова вернулся к квиддичу, и Гермиона быстро осознала, что ей стало скучно и она не в силах перевести течение беседы. Вздохнув, она отправилась наполнить свой бокал пуншем, наблюдая за тем, как ребята спорят о тактике игры, и готовясь сделать им замечание, если они начнут обсуждать все слишком громко. 

_Мне нравится, что ты мерзнешь, когда на улице 22 градуса. Мне нравится, что ты полтора часа тратишь на то, чтобы заказать сэндвич. Мне нравится эта морщинка, что появляется у тебя на переносице, когда ты смотришь на меня так, как будто я псих. Мне нравится, что даже в конце рабочего дня от моего костюма пахнет твоими духами. Мне нравится, что перед сном я хочу поговорить именно с тобой._   
_«Когда Гарри встретил Салли»_

Дин покинул ребят, когда его позвали родители, чтобы познакомить с какими-то их друзьями. Гермиона пила уже пятый бокал пунша и чувствовала себя довольно странно. Комната начала кружиться, ее лицо нездорово покраснело, и ей пришлось крепко схватиться за стол, чтобы удержать равновесие.   
— Извини за это, Гермиона, — попросил прощения Гарри, взглянув на нее. — Я знаю, как сильно ты не любишь квиддич, да и мы так увлеклись… Но я готов компенсировать свой промах, обсудив с тобой «Историю Хогвартса». Я бы лучше послушал тебя, ведь сам прочитал только первые две главы тогда в машине. Гермиона, ты тут? — зевнул Гарри и только тогда заметил, что Гермиона выглядит странно.   
— Приве-е-ет, Гарри, — хихикнула она, отпустив стол и тут же накренившись влево. Гарри поддержал ее. — Отличная вечеринка, правда?   
— Хэй-хэй, — предупредительно произнес он. Удерживая Гермиону, он начал внимательно осматривать ее. И тут наконец-то понял, в чем дело. — Ты что, пьяна? — с ужасом спросил он.   
— Я выпила немного пуншика. Мамочка забыла предупредить, что в этой миске алкоголь. Я выпила пять бокалов, прежде чем поняла, в чем дело, — она снова разразилась смехом, как будто то, что она сказала, было самой смешной вещью на свете.   
— Ох, Мерлин, — простонал Гарри. Гермиона не была способна переносить алкоголь, даже пунш, который был совсем не крепким. _«Это слишком для Новогоднего поцелуя», —_ размышлял Гарри, но затем снова обратил внимание на пьяную лучшую подругу.   
— Но с другой стороны, — сказал он ей, — ты сделала это недобровольно. Будет кошмаром все объяснить твоим родителям, — он осмотрелся, чтобы найти кресло для Гермионы, но свободных не было. — Послушай, просто постой здесь и держись за стол. Я быстро найду твоих маму или папу, чтобы отправиться домой, хорошо?   
— Хорошо-о, Гарри-о, — она хихикнула, посчитав свою шутку забавной. — Ха-ха, понял? Хорошо-о, Гарри-о? Это же рифма!   
Гарри непонимающе уставился на нее, а затем кивнул. В голове не было ни одной подходящей мысли в ответ.   
— Крепко держись за стол, — приказал Гарри. Ему было неудобно оставлять Гермиону одну, но иначе ему бы пришлось маневрировать среди этой огромной толпы с пьяной подругой на буксире. Да и во втором случае они привлекли бы слишком много внимания, а Гермионе это вряд ли понравилось. Так что через шаг он оглядывался и находил взглядом Гермиону, которая уже окончательно растеряла силы и счастливая сидела на полу.   
У него ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы найти мистера Грейнджера, который обсуждал в небольшой компании, что-то, что Гарри абсолютно не интересовало. Он бы предпочел миссис Грейнджер (поскольку существовала высокая вероятность, что отец Гермионы обвинит во всем его), но понимал, что это все-таки лучше, чем ничего.   
— Мистер Грейнджер! — воскликнул Гарри, слегка врываясь в их кружок. — Простите, что прерываю вас, но, кажется, Гермиона перебрала с пуншем, не зная, что там был алкоголь и… — Гарри замолк, понимая, что не хочет продолжать при всех этих незнакомцах.   
— Она пьяна? — простонал мистер Грейнджер. — Ладно, пошли найдем мою дочь.   
Гарри отправился назад, туда, где оставил подругу, но обнаружил, что она каким-то образом сама поднялась на ноги. Видимо, она смогла вернуть себе контроль над телом, поскольку на прежнем месте ее не оказалось.   
— Могу поклясться, что оставил ее здесь, — заявил Гарри. — Пойду найду ее!   
Он принялся за поиски, удивляясь тому, как можно обнаружить кого-то в такой толпе народу. Мистер Грейнджер был гораздо выше его, ему было бы куда проще.   
Пока Гарри был занят поисками, люди начали обратный отсчет. Несмотря на то, что Гарри всегда хотел поучаствовать в этом, у него было куда более важное занятие: нужно было найти подругу.   
— Десять… девять… восемь… семь… шесть, — в унисон кричали люди.  
— Давай же, Гермиона, — бормотал Гарри.   
— Пять… четыре… три…  
 _— Да где же ты?_  
— Два… один… Счастливого нового года! — послышались выкрики со всех сторон, как только звуки Биг-Бена затихли на фоне.   
И в тот самый момент, когда начался 1998 год, Гарри наконец-то нашел свою лучшую подругу. Он так обрадовался, увидев ее пушистые волосы и все такое, что ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять: Гермиона не одна, а в объятиях совершенно незнакомого человека. На самом деле, она, кажется, целовала этого незнакомца, пока конфетти мягко приземлялось на ее голову.  
Вот только этот человек был кем угодно, но только не незнакомцем.   
Гермиона целовала Дина Томаса.   
И первый раз в жизни Гарри захотел убить своего сокурсника с Гриффиндора. И это абсолютно не было похоже на то, когда Джинни встречалась с Дином, теперь этот глупый монстр (которого Гарри прозвал «похоть») буквально «ревел». Поскольку это была чистая, неподдельная ненависть. Мало того, что Дин украл его новогодний поцелуй (хоть он и должен был быть дружеским, но все же), но он воспользовался состоянием Гермионы. Вот это было непростительно. Гарри направился к ним и похлопал Дина по плечу. Тот отпустил Гермиону, которая тут же оказалась в руках отца, обернулся и сглотнул, когда увидел, как Гарри смотрит на него.  
— Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? — выпалил Гарри, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить Дина. — Ты думаешь, что можешь просто поцеловать ее, когда она совсем не в себе?  
— Эй! — воскликнул Дин, съежившись от взглядов двух разъяренных мужчин. — Я не целовал ее. Она подошла и сама поцеловала меня, именно так! То есть, я собирался поцеловать ее, — пробормотал Дин, но быстро понял, что он произнес, когда заметил, что мистер Грейнджер одной рукой придержал Гарри, который собирался буквально наброситься на однокурсника. — Это все Джинни виновата! — выпалил Дин, но Гарри это не волновало. Хотя было крайне сомнительно, что он вообще услышал его.   
— Нам нужно уходить! — сказал Гарри мистеру Грейнджеру.   
— Да, я пойду найду Лиззи, — он передал Гермиону Гарри, а затем отправился искать свою жену, а Дин потихоньку слинял.   
-— Гарри? — Гермиона выглядела абсолютно не в себе.   
— Да?  
— Мне не очень хорошо, — простонала она и отключилась.  
— Гермиона? — звал ее Гарри, слегка похлопывая по щекам. — _Гермиона!_ — Но она не отвечала.   
Через несколько минут вернулся взволнованный мистер Грейнджер.   
— Не могу найти Элизабет! — сказал он, продолжая осматривать толпу. — Что случилось с Гермионой?   
— Она отключилась, — перекладывая девушку на другую руку, ответил Гарри. — Уверен, миссис Грейнджер где-то здесь… Послушайте, я понимаю, что вы бы предпочли добраться домой обычным способом, но, может быть, я лучше просто аппарирую с ней домой…  
— Аппа-что?   
— Аппарирую. Ну это значит исчезнуть в одном месте, а затем мгновенно появиться в другом. Думаю, что нам удастся найти безлюдное местечко, мы вернемся домой в считанные секунды.   
Мистер Грейнджер нахмурился.   
— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея оставлять вас одних…  
Гарри скривился.  
— Мистер Грейнджер, я говорил вам ранее, повторю и сейчас: безопасность Гермионы для меня на первом месте. Поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что я последний парень на этой Земле, который бы воспользовался ею. Я не Дин.   
— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился мистер Грейнджер. — Только убедись, что вас никто не видел! И в аптечке Гермионы есть аспирин. Оставь пару таблеток на прикроватном столике и стакан воды.   
— Понял, — кивнул Гарри. — Увидимся, когда вернетесь домой… И если встретите Дина, можете ударить его за меня?   
Мистер Грейнджер не смог сдержать смешок.   
— Поверь мне, Гарри. Как бы мне ни пришлась по душе твоя просьба, не думаю, что будет хорошо, если взрослый мужчина ударит подростка. Но я определенно скажу ему парочку слов, если он еще не сбежал отсюда.   
— Отлично. Спасибо, мистер Грейнджер! — и Гарри направился на поиски какой-нибудь пустующей комнаты, откуда они могли быстро отправиться домой.  
 _— Ребят, вам нужно что-нибудь? — Да, Райану не помешает разлом пространственно-временного континуума, чтобы он смог вернуться назад и сказать Марисе «Я люблю тебя». «Одинокие сердца»_  
Когда они наконец-то аппарировали в комнату Гермионы, Гарри со стоном поднял девушку на руки и немного грубее, чем рассчитывал, положил ее на кровать, а затем накрыл одеялом. В ванной он обнаружил аптечку, взял необходимое количество таблеток, наполнил стакан водой, поставил все это на прикроватный столик и опустился на пол рядом с кроватью. В этот момент он наконец-то понял, как Гермиона, должно быть, чувствовала себя каждый раз, когда он получал травмы во время квиддича. Он понимал, что к утру с ней все будет в порядке, максимум немного поболит голова, но все же поклялся впредь быть более внимательным и осторожным во время игры. Одному Мерлину было известно, что это далеко не весело — смиренно сидеть у постели больного.   
Пока он сидел там, уставившись на спящую Гермиону, перед глазами проносился ее поцелуй с Дином. Это было почти больно. Нет, это _было_ больно. Если бы он только сказал ей, что подарил тот подарок, потому что влюблен в нее. Если бы он только решился сказать все начистоту, невзирая на свою гриффиндорскую гордость.   
— Это все слишком сложно, — простонал он про себя, проведя рукой по волосам. — А должно быть _просто!_  
«А если бы послушался меня, такого бы не случилось», — снова раздался голос Джинни в его голове. Скривившись, Гарри отправился в свою комнату, а затем снова вернулся со «Списком», который он трансфигурировал в журнал, прежде чем они уехали из Хогвартса, полагая, что с таким же успехом мог потратить время на то, чтобы понять, как все стало так… сложно.


	14. Глава тринадцатая, в которой Гермиона читает "Список"

_Десять человек, которые верят, что Гермиона Грейнджер и Гарри Поттер встречаются_   
_Записано Гарри Джеймсом Поттером 24 ноября 1997 года_   
_1\. Джиневра «Джинни» Уизли — смотри прилагаемое эссе._   
_2\. Рональд «Рон» Уизли — утверждает, что мы с Гермионой обмениваемся взглядами, кричащими «любовь», и что мы можем общаться только с таким видом, что всем вокруг становится ясно: «просто друзья» невозможны. Это же только потому, что мы с ней хорошо знаем и слушаем друг друга, а не потому, что у нас есть чувства друг к другу. В любом случае я подозреваю, что он просто соглашается с Джинни, чтобы она не прибила его._   
_3\. Терри Бут — по слухам, хотел пригласить Гермиону в Хогсмид, но передумал, решив, что я прокляну его. Честно говоря, проклинать возможных парней больше фишка Рона, учитывая его реакцию на подкатывающих к его сестре. Я бы проклял Бута только в том случае, если бы он причинил боль Гермионе, но так бы поступил любой._   
_4\. Молли Уизли — ну Джинни же должна брать с кого-то пример. Абсолютно уверен, что миссис Уизли решила, что если я не могу быть с ее маленькой девочкой, то должен быть с той, кого она считает второй дочерью._   
_5\. Миссис Грейнджер — она спросила меня, есть ли у меня идеи, где бы я хотел сыграть нашу свадьбу. Она предложила бар на улице Святой Агнес. Хотя мне лично казалось, что Гермиона неравнодушна к Парижу. День до свадьбы она могла бы провести культурно обогащаясь._   
_6\. Луна Лавгуд — очевидно, тот факт, что у нас с Гермионой одинаковые первые два инициала значит, что импритики будут искать и нападать на нас, пока мы не будем вместе._   
_7\. Профессор Макгонагал — она была под впечатлением, что мы встречаемся уже пять месяцев, и отказалась снимать статью с доски._   
_8\. Драко Малфой — да, хоть меня и бесит писать это имя, но факт остается фактом, он часто спрашивает меня, не расстался ли я с Гермионой (конечно, используя другое имя) и не решил ли я перестать быть «предателем родословной», только чтобы после этого добавить, что моя мама уже уничтожила мою родословную. Я бы проклял его, но тут из угла вышла профессор Макгонагал._   
_9\. Чжоу Чанг — она рассталась со мной, потому что была уверена, что я влюблен в Гермиону._   
_10\. Виктор Крам — он, кстати, тоже был уверен, что между нами что-то происходит, и, несмотря на мои многочисленные отрицания, Виктор позволил их отношениям умереть._

_От любви нет лекарства, кроме как любить больше._   
_Генри Дэвид Торо_

 

 _«Я поцеловал Гермиону, но не уверен, что все прошло так, как мы планировали»_ , — Джинни читала письмо в пустой спальне, поскольку остальные девушки отправились домой на каникулы. « _Думаю, мы заработали большие неприятности на свою голову. Дин»._ Джинн скомкала письмо и, схватив чистый кусочек пергамента, написала: _«Найди способ связаться со мной через камин. В полночь буду ждать в общей гостиной Гриффиндора»._ Подойдя к окну, она привязала послание к лапке совы, которая принесла письмо Дина.   
— Давай, не вредничай, — сказала она птице и отпустила ее.   
А затем, скрестив руки на груди, тяжело вздохнула.   
— Неужели абсолютно все мне придется делать самой, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — Этим двоим лучше приготовить мне восхитительную вечеринку на семнадцатилетние за все те трудности, что мне приходится преодолевать ради них. 

 

_— Сэм, скажите, что было такого особенного в вашей жене? — …Это было множество разноцветных стеклышек, и если сложить их вместе, получалась чудесная мозаика. Мы как будто были созданы друг для друга. Я почувствовал это с первого момента, когда наши глаза встретились. Я жил в пустом доме, пока туда не вошла она и не наполнила его счастьем. Стоило взять ее за руку, чтобы помочь выйти из машины, и я почувствовал, что произошло чудо._   
_«Неспящие в Сиэтле»_

 

Прошло больше часа, прежде чем Гарри наконец-то заснул, смирившись с тем, что ничего не сможет сделать для Гермионы, пока она не проснется. Вздохнув, он положил список на пол и откинулся на спину, пытаясь представить, как он будет пытаться помешать Гермионе прибить его, когда она узнает, что же произошло. 

 

_Ты пробовала когда-нибудь вытянуть руки и быстро крутиться? Любовь — примерно то же самое. Все внутри тебя просит остановиться, прежде чем ты упадешь, но ты просто продолжаешь крутиться._   
_«Практическая магия»_

Джинни нетерпеливо вышагивала перед камином в гостиной Гриффиндора, да так быстро, что уже даже картины начали кричать ей, что она протрет в ковре дыру. И если бы в этот момент в огне не появилась голова Дина, то у нее нашлась бы парочка слов для картин. Не нужно говорить, что этот набор слов теперь был адресован Дину.   
— Как, черт возьми, ты умудрился все испортить? — опускаясь на колени перед камином, спросила она.   
— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — выпалил Дин. — Знаешь, сколько трудностей мне пришлось преодолеть, чтобы оказаться здесь? Я улизнул из дома, аппарировал в Дырявый котел, умолял чувака, который здесь работает, позволить воспользоваться камином. И я буду чертовым счастливчиком, если смогу вернуться домой так, чтобы меня не поймали!  
— Ты правда думаешь, что меня это заботит? — поинтересовалась Джинни. — У меня есть гораздо более важные вещи для беспокойства, тебе спасибо. А теперь, что ты натворил?   
— Ну, я сделал все, как ты мне сказала. Я поцеловал Гермиону в полночь, — объяснял Дин. — Только сейчас, оглядываясь назад, не уверен, что это была хорошая идея.   
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?   
— Ладно, это значит, что Гарри не знал, где она была, и отчаянно пытался найти ее. И когда же это наконец-то случилось, он обнаружил ее целующейся со мной, и он был немного не в себе. И не выглядел даже на чуточку счастливее, когда я сказал, что именно Гермиона поцеловала меня.   
— Подожди-ка, она поцеловала тебя?   
— Эм-м, да.  
— Почему, черт подери, она поцеловала тебя, когда влюблена в Гарри? — прохныкала Джинни. Не было ни малейшего шанса, что она ошибалась. Ни за что. Она узнавала любовь по одному только взгляду. Сделала ли это Гермиона только ради того, чтобы заставить Гарри ревновать? Или же она была под «Империусом» или…?   
— Вообще-то она была… как бы… пьяна.   
Джинни в изумлении открыла рот.  
— Пьяна? Гермиона Грейнджер? Ты в своем уме? Эта девушка не выпивает больше одного сливочного пива за вечеринку!  
— А там была! И это абсолютно не помогало. Думаю, мне следует подать запрос на смену факультета, поскольку Гарри практически сказал, что задушит меня посреди ночи за то, что я поцеловал ее, когда она была не в себе.  
— Ты — придурок, — воскликнула Джинни. — Ты абсолютный идиот! Теперь Гарри будет думать, что единственная причина, почему он так расстроен из-за этого поцелуя только из-за того, что она была пьяна, а ты воспользовался ситуацией! — выпалила она, уставившись на Дина. — Ты хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни можешь сделать правильно?!   
Дин с вызовом посмотрел на свою бывшую девушку.  
— Я сделал тебе одолжение, Джинни. И ты права, я облажался, но это не моя вина. В любом случае, тебе пора научиться не совать свой нос в чужие жизни.   
— Ой, да ладно, — рассмеялась Джинни. — Это же смешно. И — для записи — Гарри придется встать в очередь, если он захочет убить тебя.   
Дин покачал головой.  
— Не могу поверить, что когда-то встречался с тобой, — выпалил он и исчез.   
Джинни почувствовала, как холодок прошелся по ее спине, и внезапно нахмурилась.   
— Поверь мне, — прошептала она в пламя, — я тоже.

_Знаешь, тот момент, когда ты целуешь кого-то и все вокруг становится размытым. И единственное, что остается четким — это ты и тот человек. И ты понимаешь, что этот человек — единственный, кого ты должна целовать всю оставшуюся жизнь. И на мгновение ты получаешь этот подарок. И ты хочешь смеяться, ты хочешь плакать, потому что чувствуешь себя такой счастливой, что ты нашла его, и в тоже время такой напуганной, что в это же мгновение это исчезнет._   
_«Нецелованная»_

— Ох, — простонала Гермиона, садясь на постели и закрывая руками лицо. — Я чувствую себя отвратно.   
— Ты проснулась! — воскликнул Гарри, который очнулся от стона Гермионы. Обычно он не спал так чутко, но последние часов двенадцать он явно был на взводе.   
— О чем жалею. Господи, я чувствую себя так, как будто меня ударили молотком по голове, — она открыла и тут же закрыла глаза, потому что яркий свет ослепил ее. — Господи, — слегка покачиваясь, повторила Гермиона.   
— Гермиона? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, подходя ближе.   
— Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет, — прохрипела она, закрывая ладошками рот.   
— Э-м-м, так, хорошо… дыши, просто продолжай дышать! — воскликнул Гарри, схватив маленькое мусорное ведерко, стоящее сбоку от постели, и поставил его перед ней. И именно в этот момент Гермиона наклонилась, и ее вырвало. Гарри неловко удерживал ее густые локоны, чтобы не лезли в лицо, почти беспомощно глядя на ее бледное лицо.   
— Прости, — простонала она в мусорное ведро, ее голос был хриплым, и она начала покашливать, надеясь избавиться от отвратительного привкуса во рту.   
— Все в порядке, — сказал Гарри и погладил Гермиону по волосам, когда она наконец-то села, прислонившись к изголовью кровати и тяжело дыша.   
— Вот, возьми.   
Гермиона слегка приоткрыла глаза и увидела перед собой стакан с водой и две таблетки.   
— Это должно избавить тебя от головной боли и тошноты.   
— Гарри? — позвала Гермиона после того, как приняла лекарство. Она поняла, что еще не видела своего таинственного помощника, хотя поняла, что не так уж много человек могли им быть. Но ясно мыслить с пульсирующей головой оказалось довольно трудно. — Это ты?   
— Нет, это Рон, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. Гермиона наклонила голову и посмотрела на него.  
— Я не в настроении, Гарри, — хрипло выпалила она и тут же съежилась, когда очередная вспышка боли, сопровождаемая головокружением, пронзила голову. — И прежде чем шутить, убедись, что комната не вращается.   
— Прости, — извинился Гарри, опустив взгляд на руки.   
— Все в порядке, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Почему комната кружится? И почему я все еще во вчерашнем платье? — посмотрев на себя, поинтересовалась она. — Хотя важнее, почему мне так плохо? Я отравилась чем-то из еды?   
— А ты что, ничего не помнишь? — Гарри уставился на Гермиону, неосознанно покусывая щеку изнутри. Ему очень не хотелось говорить, что она не просто невероятно напилась, а невероятно напилась на многолюдной вечеринке.   
— Ну, если бы помнила, то не спрашивала бы?   
— Ты… — Гарри замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.   
— Да?   
— Ты выпила слишком много пунша на новогодней вечеринке, не зная, что в нем был алкоголь, и все закончилось тем, что ты опьянела.   
Гермиона медленно опустила руку, ее глаза и рот были широко раскрыты.  
— Я что? — переспросила она, как будто не могла осознать все то, что только что произнес Гарри.   
— Ты напилась! Но это не твоя вина! — торопливо добавил Гарри, когда ужас отразился в глазах Гермионы. — Ты не знала, что там был алкоголь, клянусь!  
— Ох, Мерлин! — простонала Гермиона, снова закрывая лицо руками. — Произошло что-то ужасное? Какие еще глупые, идиотские вещи, которые выставят меня лицемеркой на весь остаток жизни, я совершила?   
— Ну… в полночь ты поцеловалась с Дином Томасом, — тихим голосом с оттенком горечи произнес Гарри, но, к сожалению, Гермиона в своем состоянии близком к панике этого не заметила.  
— Нет! — ахнула Гермиона. Гарри лишь кивнул. — Как же я буду смотреть ему в глаза в школе? Он же решит, что я хочу с ним встречать или что-то еще такое же бессмысленное!  
— То есть ты… Он тебе не нравится? — спросил Гарри, стараясь не выдать своего счастья.   
— Ну конечно же, он мне не нравится! — раздраженным тоном ответила Гермиона, считая такой вопрос верхом идиотизма.   
— Но ты поцеловала…  
— Когда была пьяна, — прервала она. — Так пьяна, что, должна напомнить тебе, даже не помню, как напилась. Я скорее всего даже не поняла, кто это был! Вероятнее всего подумала, что он… Короче, не важно. Но, правда, Гарри. Как он мне может нравиться? Не тогда… — она замолкла. Гарри так странно смотрел на нее, что она осознала, как много выложила за последнюю минуту. — Ну и, — прочистив горло, продолжила она, — что, эм-м, что еще произошло?   
— Да только это, если честно, — ответил Гарри. — Мы убрались оттуда буквально через пару минут, не думаю, что кто-то что-то заметил. Мы отправились прямо домой и уложили тебя в постель.   
— Это определенно облегчение, — вздохнула Гермиона, а затем ее взгляд прошелся по вмятинам на покрывале. — Гарри, — медленно начала она, — ты же не оставался со мной всю ночь? — Гермиона подняла на него взгляд.   
— Ну, вообще-то да, — признался он. Гермиона смотрела на него со смесью недоверия, восторга и благодарности на лице.   
— Не нужно было этого делать, — мягко сказала она.   
— Конечно же я это сделал, — ответил Гарри, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете. — Ты бы сделала то же самое для меня, не так ли?   
— Ну конечно же, — заикаясь, ответила Гермиона, легкий румянец окрасил ее щеки. — Но все это…, — она потянулась и взяла его за руку, кусая губу. Взгляд, которым она посмотрела на него, заставил желудок Гарри сделать сальто. — Спасибо, — решив ответить просто, сказала она.   
— Пожалуйста, — Гарри заерзал на своем месте, желая, чтобы Гермиона отпустила его руку прежде, чем он скажет что-то невероятно глупое. — Я, эм-м, мне нужно идти! — воскликнул он, выдергивая свою руку из ее и вылетая из комнаты.   
— Это было довольно странно. Позже выясню, что не так… Ну а теперь можно отдохнуть и позволить головной боли исчезнуть окончательно.  
Гермиона уставилась на то место, где только что сидел Гарри. На полу кресла лежала записная книжка, очень похожая на ту, в которой они делали заметки для школы, со «Списком», написанным почерком Гарри.   
— Даже не знала, что у него есть еще один экземпляр, — произнесла Гермиона, наклоняясь вперед и поднимая книжку. — Полагаю, это дорожный вариант, — принялась рассуждать она. — Ведь было бы невероятно неудобно тащить с собой кусок пергамента длиной в полтора метра.  
Гермионе стало интересно посмотреть, кто же там был записан, так что она решила отказаться от отдыха и по максимуму игнорировать головную боль (на ее счастье, тошнота уже прекратилась). Осторожно открыв записную книжку, она остановила взгляд на первой странице, которая была разделена на две колонки. В первой, значительно меньшей, чем вторая, были указаны имена, а вот во второй — причины, по которым люди верили в свои утверждения. Неудивительно было обнаружить Джинни первой в списке и «см. в прилагаемое эссе» как причину. Гермиона с улыбкой принялась читать остальные имена, она листала страницу за страницей, пока не дошла до последней:   
_387\. Толстая Леди — она спросила меня, почему я не был «со своей девушкой, мисс Грейнджер»._  
 _388\. Леди на катке._  
 _389\. Все, кто наблюдал тот смущающий момент на вышеупомянутом катке._  
 _390\. Мистер Грейнджер — знаю. Но, судя по всему, он перешел от стадии «я хочу закопать тебя заживо за то, что ты находишься рядом с моей дочерью» к стадии «ну, если ей нужно встречаться с кем-то, то пусть это будешь ты»._  
— В конце концов, он больше не хочет тебя убить, Гарри, — хихикнула Гермиона и перешла к последнему пункту. Ее сердце остановилось.  
 _391\. Гарри Джеймс Поттер — не потому, что все это заставило меня усомниться в правильности нашей мантры «просто друзья» и не потому, что она мне симпатична, и даже не потому, что Джинни всегда права. А потому, что я люблю ее, и это все, что нужно. Я всегда любил ее. Возможно, я был слеп, поскольку никогда не знал, что любовь действительно существует, до той ночи, когда она обняла меня на первом курсе, и даже тогда я все еще не мог понять, что это такое. Но теперь знаю. Я люблю Гермиону Джин Грейнджер. И это все, что имеет значение._  
— Гарри? — прошептала она, уставившись на его имя. — Гарри… любит меня? — она почувствовала, как у нее начинается новая паническая атака. — Как это возможно? — закричала она, отложила блокнот в сторону и принялась заламывать руки. — Он же даже ничего не сделал, чтобы предложить мне. Он… я же для него только друг! Так же, как и он только друг для меня!  
Картинки замелькали у нее в сознании. Гарри смотрел на нее, когда они оказались на льду. Его лицо, когда они спускались вниз, которое она проигнорировала в тот момент из-за мамы. Тревожное выражение, когда он наблюдал, как она открывает рождественский подарок. Ее рождественский подарок. Рождественский подарок, который состоял из оригинальных изданий не одного, а пяти романов. Неужели она была так слепа? — «Я просто благодарен, вот и все. За все. Ты знаешь». Но она ничего не знала. Это было лишено всякого смысла. В этом подарке заключалось что-то большее, чем «спасибо, что каждый год спасаешь мою задницу. Ты же мой друг». В конце концов, разве Рон не сделал столько же, сколько она? И что Гарри ему подарил? Еще одну книгу о «Пушках».   
Гермиона поднялась и начала расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Расстроенная, она вышла из комнаты, намереваясь загнать Гарри в угол, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду, узнать, что он имел в виду в тот день, но только потеряла самообладание и вместо этого отправилась в ванную.  
«Но что с его объяснением»! — размышляла Гермиона, старательно хватаясь за все, что могло предотвратить знаменательное событие, пока яростно чистила зубы. — «Я скажу им, что нам вполне комфортно друг с другом, так что нам не нужно изображать, что мы привлекаем друг друга, когда в действительности это не так. Мы же друзья». Но если он так думал, то почему не сказал? «Это самая нелепая, не говоря уже о том, что самая надуманная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала», — прозвучал в голове голос ее тети. И когда Гермиона принялась раздумывать над этим, поняла, что ее тетя права. Все было довольно нелепо и надуманно, разве нет? Разве он не сказал, прочитав эссе Джинни, что они не ведут себя наигранно? Возможно ли, что Гарри действительно ее любит?   
Ополоснув рот, Гермиона оставила зубную щетку на раковине, а затем вернулась в комнату, где с кровати лежал «Список», призывая открыть его. Призывая написать в нем.   
«Но что насчет меня»? Гермиона все это время провела, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что все чувства, которые она испытывает к Гарри — платонические.   
После стольких лет она, наконец-то, начала верить... или, по крайней мере, хотела верить. Но проблема была не в этом, поняла она. Она ненавидела перемены. И мысль перехода от дружбы к романтическим отношениям с Гарри парализовывала ее. И это будет катастрофа в отношениях с Роном.   
«Но ведь ты же не любишь Рона», — напомнил ее внутренний голос. Это была мимолетная фантазия. Ничего более. Но при этом кто сказал, что ее чувства к Гарри не являлись этой самой мимолетной фантазией? Все.  
«Возможно, тот факт, что ты увидела, как много людей на самом деле верят, что вы вместе, заставит тебя поверить в то, что вы влюблены друг в друга».  
Глаза Гермионы блуждали по ее столику, колдография на котором все еще лежала изображением вниз. С опаской вернув рамку в нормальное положение и глядя на себя и Гарри, обнимающихся и смеющихся, она почувствовала, как ее сердце затрепетало. Она выглядела невероятно счастливой.   
— Мерлин, — вздохнула она и покачала головой. — Кого я обманываю? Мимолетная фантазия? Как я могу испытывать мимолетное влечение к Гарри, — она провела пальцем по лицу Гарри на колдографии и тихонько рассмеялась. — Наверное, я не могу быть всегда права, не так ли?  
Гермиона достала ручку из ящика тумбочки и открыла книгу.   
— Я не смогла обмануть остальных, даже когда сама не знала, что чувствую. Я могу быть упрямой, но... я не могу себя вести себя так, как будто ничего не было. Уже не могу.   
Глубоко вздохнув, она вписала свое имя под именем Гарри, и это было тем действием, которое, как она понимала, изменит ее жизнь навсегда (ну и вручит Джинни пятьдесят галеонов, а так же пожизненное разрешение на вмешательство в любовную жизнь Гермионы). Она закрыла блокнот и положила его на колени, ожидая, когда Гарри вернется за «Списком», а она знала, что так и будет.   
Не прошло и пяти минут, как Гарри ворвался в ее комнату.   
— Ты не находила тут записную книжку? — спросил он, выглядя при этом невероятно расстроенным.  
— Ты имеешь в виду эту? — спросила Гермиона, поднимая «Список» и выжидающе глядя на Гарри.  
— Да, — пораженно ответил Гарри. У него не было никаких сомнений в том, что Гермиона прочитала его, полагая, что это был просто список людей, которые были «не в своем уме», а не то, что сделало бы их дружбу невероятно неловкой.   
— Это было довольно интересно, — заметила Гермиона, сама удивленная тем, насколько спокойно это сказала, ведь внутри она буквально кричала: «Я тоже тебя люблю, ты полный придурок!». -Там было несколько довольно интересных причин.   
— Послушай, Гермиона, я могу все объяснить, — побледнел Гарри.  
— Думаю, что самой интересной, — продолжила Гермиона, как будто у Гарри, стоявшего перед ней, почти не случился нервный срыв, — была последняя.   
Посмотрев ему в глаза, она бросила вызов.   
— Не хочешь прочитать?  
— Гермиона, пожалуйста, не делай этого… — умолял Гарри.   
— Думаю, что тебе действительно нужно это сделать, Гарри, — она опустила записную книжку в его руки, а затем опустила кисти на колени и спрятала их под одеялом.   
Гарри ненадолго закрыл глаза, а затем снова открыл их, добрался до последней страницы, которую помнил наизусть. Перечитал ее вплоть до своего имени и, не потрудившись заметить, что под его именем было написано что-то еще, умоляюще уставился на Гермиону.  
— Гермиона, пожалуйста, просто позволь мне все объяснить.  
— Не думаю, что ты прочитал все, Гарри, — ответила Гермиона, с виду она казалось собранной, но вот под одеялом ее пальцы ожесточенно дергали края пижамы. — Посмотри, — она кивнула на блокнот. Гарри смущенно уставился на нее, а затем все же позволил своему взгляду переместиться на ту строчку, которой тут определенно не было еще двадцать минут назад.   
_392\. Гермиона Джин Грейнджер — Я тоже тебя люблю._  
Его глаза расширились, когда он поднял взгляд и обнаружил ухмыляющуюся Гермиону.   
— За столько времени тебе бы пора привыкнуть к тому, что меня нужно слушаться, — сказала она.  
— Ты это… ты это серьезно? — это все, что смог произнести Гарри. — Ты же не пьяна или что еще в этом роде?   
— Конечно же я не пьяна, — немного раздраженно ответила Гермиона. — И да, Гарри, я абсолютно серьезно, — ее раздражение мгновенно растаяло, и она подарила Гарри самую искреннюю улыбку, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и просто не смог не рассмеяться, когда понял, что все его беспокойство (не говоря уже о его вранье) было напрасным.  
— Теперь ты часть списка, понимаешь это? — сказал все еще благоговейно-пораженный Гарри.   
— До тех пор, пока я не твой невыносимый лучший друг-всезнайка, думаю, переживу.   
— Ты никогда ей не была, — прошептал Гарри.   
Кивнув, ухмыляющаяся Гермиона добавила:  
— Действительно. Я забыла упомянуть — с огромным количеством неконтролируемых пушистых волос, которые просто бельмом на глазу, а еще с ужасной склонностью сводить тебя с ума своей властностью, не так ли?  
— Гермиона.   
Ее взгляд потеплел.   
— Так значит ли это, что я стану твоей невыносимой властной девушкой-всезнайкой с неконтролируемыми густыми волосами?   
— Никогда, — сказал Гарри, качая головой, и Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что он имеет в виду.   
— Правда? — прошептала она, придвигаясь ближе к нему. Он кивнул.   
А затем поцеловал ее.   
Гермиона ничего не смогла с собой поделать, но у нее вырвался слабый писк, когда Гарри прикоснулся своими губами к ее. Откровенно говоря, было очевидно, что он собирается поцеловать ее. Но тем не менее... он поцеловал ее! Гарри Джеймс Поттер целовал ее, Гермиону Джин Грейнджер. После всего того времени, проведенного в беспокойстве и попытках убедить себя, что она любит Гарри просто как друга, ей больше не нужно было ничего этого, потому что он целовал ее.  
Наконец-то она полностью расслабилась и обняла его за шею, возвращая поцелуй. И почувствовала его улыбку.   
Пока они продолжали свою романтическую встречу, миссис Грейнджер замерла в дверях комнаты своей дочери, намереваясь немного поболтать с ней о том, что, черт подери, она делала, целуя этого парня Дина. Однако при виде Гермионы, целующей Гарри, все переживания миссис Грейнджер исчезли, а ее хмурый взгляд превратился в довольную усмешку. Повернувшись, чтобы спуститься вниз, она только покачала головой. Подростки определенно доставляли больше хлопот, чем это того стоило, но, так или иначе, такие вот моменты компенсировали все.  
«И это, безусловно, будет использоваться и припоминаться как "послушай свою мать, и ты не сделаешь ничего плохого", — подумала миссис Грейнджер, начиная уже задаваться вопросом, как сообщить такую новость мужу и убедиться, что он не пустит в ход кухонные ножи. — Он, вероятно, одобрит Гарри как предполагаемого бойфренда, но почему-то я с трудом верю, что он будет доволен ситуацией в общем».   
Когда Гарри и Гермиона наконец-то прекратили поцелуй, у обоих сорвалось дыхание и оба покраснели. И тут Гермиона выпалила: «Я люблю тебя!» и тут же поняла, что не знает, почему это сделала.  
Очевидно теперь, когда она осознала, что больше не нужно заниматься самообманом, ей срочно было необходимо высказать все, что у нее на уме. Но после этого она покраснела и опустила взгляд, когда же взгляд Гарри был нечитаемым.   
— Я знаю, что мы только один раз поцеловались, к тому же мы еще даже не встречаемся, и во всех книгах говорят, что не следует говорить это хотя бы несколько первых месяцев или же вообще не говорить, потому что это уступка или что-то такое, но это так. И я знаю, что ты уже написал в «Списке», что любишь меня, и я написала, что люблю тебя тоже. Но написать — это одно, а услышать — совсем другое. Эти две фразы имеют абсолютно разное значение. Я хочу сказать, честно, я пишу фразу «с любовью от Гермионы» годами. Но не в этом дело. Я просто… ну… да, — она замолчала, выглядя при этом немного смущенной и даже слегка беспомощной.   
— Гермиона, — нежно сказал Гарри. Гермиона подняла взгляд, кусая губу.   
— Я только что все испортила? — безвольно спросила она.   
Он рассмеялся, и этот смех заставил Гермиону почувствовать себя глупо из-за того, что она о чем-то вообще переживала в своей жизни.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Гарри. — И тоже рад «произносить это вслух, а не только писать на пергаменте», что бы это ни значило.   
Гермиона просияла и взглянула на Гарри. А потом поцеловала его.


	15. Эпилог

  
_— Но я точно не создан, чтобы помогать людям делать жизненный выбор._  
 _— Я бы не была в этом так уверена. Ведь ты помог мне выбрать тебя._  
 _— Ладно, в_ то _время я был гением._  
 _«Ким пять-с-плюсом»._

Когда Гарри и Гермиона закончили целоваться, Гермиона внезапно поняла, что все, пару минут назад казавшееся таким простым и понятным, на самом деле было совсем не так. Поджав губы, она отстранилась от Гарри и прислонилась к спинке кровати.   
— Что ж, нам определенно стоит выяснить, как все это отразится на наших отношениях на публике.   
Ладонь Гарри соскользнул и упала прямо ему на лицо. Выпрямляясь, он простонал:   
— Почему ты всегда такая рассудительная?   
— Дело в том, — пожала плечами Гермиона, — что это…  
— Изменит все? — со вздохом прервал ее Гарри.   
— Ты, должно быть, разыгрываешь меня, — выпалила Гермиона.  
— А что? Ты не это собиралась сказать?   
— Нет, конечно нет! — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Что-то наверняка _поменяется._ Я поняла это в ту же секунду, как вписала в список свое имя. Но мы были друзьями с первого курса, и даже несмотря на то, что наши отношения изменились с платонических на такие, — она махнула рукой, — тот факт, что ты мой… парень, ничего не изменит, — Гермиона слегка потеряла самообладание, когда поняла, что ее щеки покраснели от непривычных мыслей о Гарри в новом качестве. — Ты всегда в первую очередь будешь моим лучшим другом. И полагаю, что это здорово, не так ли?   
— Так что, мы всегда будем друзьями?   
— Нет, это значит, что мы всегда будем ставить нашу дружбу на первое место, — улыбнулась Гермиона.   
На мгновение повисла комфортная тишина, но затем Гарри все-таки задал вопрос:  
— Тогда что ты пыталась сказать?   
— Ох! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Точно. Ты же знаешь, насколько я ненавижу быть неправой, не так ли?   
— Эм-м, да, — со смешком произнес Гарри. По его мнению, Гермионино «ненавижу быть неправой» было преуменьшением.   
— Столько людей говорили нам, что мы должны встречаться, что мы слишком упрямы и не признаем свои чувства, не видим того, что происходит у нас под носом. Я рада, что ошибалась, но факт остается фактом... я не могу ошибаться! — выкрикнула Гермиона, размахивая руками. — Если узнает моя мама или, еще хуже, Джинни... О Мерлин, я не думаю, что смогу это вытерпеть. Они же будут допрашивать меня при каждом удобном случае. И мне придется отдать Джинни эти чертовы пятьдесят галеонов, хотя я могу себе это позволить, меня беспокоит сам факт. Но я же просто не могу, Гарри!   
К этому моменту уже казалось, что у Гермионы началась истерика. Гарри потянулся было успокоить ее, но внезапные хаотичные движения рук Гермионы, вызванные, без сомнения, стрессом, помешали ему даже приблизиться к ней.   
— Я правда не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать, — медленно произнес Гарри, и Гермиона тут же успокоилась настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии его слушать. — Значит ли это, что ты не хочешь быть…  
— Конечно же нет! — со вздохом прервала его Гермиона. — Не будь глупым. Я хочу сказать, что, может, мы пока что попробуем скрыть все от общественности? Хотя бы до конца Пасхальных каникул, так что я смогу выиграть спор у Джинни.  
— То есть ты хочешь сохранить наши отношения в секрете?   
— Да, именно!  
— Не знаю, Гермиона, — Гарри выглядел крайне смущенной. — Ни один из нас не является хорошим лжецом, хотя, ладно, _я_ довольно неплох в этом…  
— Извини меня, но я точно помню, как обвела Амбридж вокруг пальца и заставила ее отправиться в лес, вместо того чтобы пытать тебя, — Гермиона выглядела ужасно оскорбленной. — Неблагодарный мерзавец.   
— Но ведь все это немного разные вещи, ты так не думаешь? Помнишь, как ты отправилась в «Борджин и Беркс» и пыталась убедить Борджина, что дружишь с Малфоями? И как он вышвырнул тебя на улицу?   
Гермиона стремительно покраснела.  
— Ну, я…  
— Ты не умеешь лгать под давлением, — как только мог мягко произнес Гарри, понимая, что «неудачу» даже в таком деле как вранье ей тяжело принять. — Если это вопрос жизни и смерти, ты, конечно, преуспеваешь, но в таких делах…  
— Все будет хорошо, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — Поверь, Джинни сама по себе отличный мотиватор.   
Гарри все еще выглядел неубежденным.   
— Да все будет написано на наших лицах!   
— Я прекрасно понимаю это, — деловито заверила его Гермиона. — И, безусловно, шансы против нас, но я не позволю всему этому встать на моем пути.   
— Конечно нет, — закатив глаза, ответил Гарри.   
— Ох, не могу дождаться, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Джинни, когда ей придется заплатить мне пятьдесят галлеонов, — счастливо выпалила Гермиона. — И это будет даже _лучше_ , чем то, что _прямо_ на следующий день мы открыто заявим о своих отношениях.   
— Но разве тогда все не узнают, что мы вместе? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.   
— Это будет стоить того, чтобы увидеть абсолютное неверие и ярость Джинни, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона, а блеск ее глаз напомнил Гарри тот момент, когда она поймала Риту Скитер.   
Ужин этим вечером, с точки зрения мистера Грейнджера, был очень странным. Гарри и Гермиона продолжали переглядываться, чтобы тут же отвернуться друг от друга, хотя у обоих на лице сияли улыбки. А его жена, которая пребывала в прекрасном настроении благодаря своему дневному открытию, напевала и удивила всех великолепным шоколадным тортом.   
— И в честь чего это? — поинтересовался мистер Грейджер, начиная подозревать неладное.   
— Просто появилось желание что-нибудь испечь, — весело ответила она, протягивая Гарри кусочек торта на фарфоровой тарелочке.   
Мистер Грейнджер нахмурился и уставился на это сладкое угощение.   
— Не беспокойся, Джон, — просияв, миссис Грейнджер поставила перед ним тарелку. — Он, конечно же, без сахара. Я, возможно, и в хорошем настроении, но не настолько, чтобы выбрасывать наши зубы в окно.   
Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись и тут же рассмеялись. Гарри понял, что его девушка тоже представила, каким было бы выражение лица Рона при упоминании торта без сахара.   
Несмотря на собственные опасения по поводу десертов без сахара, Гарри взял вилку. И именно в тот момент, когда кусочек торта оказался у него во рту, миссис Грейнджер решила поинтересоваться:  
— И как прошли ваши упражнения в поцелуях?   
Гарри поперхнулся своим тортом, Гермиона, которая в этот момент пила молоко, выплюнула все, а мистер Грейнджер уронил свою вилку и разломал тарелку напополам.   
Гермиона, схватив салфетку, принялась убирать со стола, пока откинувшийся назад Гарри пытался привести дыхание в норму.   
— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — нервно спросила Гермиона, не глядя на свою мать.   
— Даже и не пытайся, — приторным тоном произнесла миссис Грейнджер. — Я видела вас двоих в твоей комнате, когда проходила мимо.  
— Но… но… — Гермиона выглядела так, будто у нее случился сердечный приступ. — Нет! — наконец воскликнула она. — Ты не должна была знать!  
— Думаю, мне нужно выпить, — пробормотал мистер Грейнджер, выглядя при этом крайне больным, затем он извинился и вышел из-за стола.   
— О, не беспокойся об этом, Гермиона, — махнула рукой миссис Грейнджер, показывая тем самым незначительность события. — Это не стало шоком для меня. Я же ждала этого.  
Вместо того чтобы с облегчением принять эту новость, Гермиона со стоном опустила голову на сложенные руки.   
— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона.  
Гарри переводил взгляд с матери на дочь, не зная, что ему нужно делать.   
— Тем не менее, поздравляю, — доедая тортик, произнесла миссис Грейнджер. — И когда понадобится обручальное кольцо моей матери, просто дайте мне знать, чтобы я могла подогнать его по размеру.  
-Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — резко подняла голову Гермиона.   
— С чего бы мне шутить такими вещами?   
Гермиона застонала и снова упала лицом на сложенные руки. Вздохнув, Гарри дотронулся до ее плеча. План был провальным, и у него создавалось впечатление, что это только начало их пыток.

* * *

— Пиши мне, — строго произнесла миссис Грейнджер, крепко обнимая дочь. — Я устала не знать о том, что происходит в твоей жизни!   
— Мама, я пишу тебе каждую неделю! — раздраженно воскликнула Гермиона. — И каждое письмо, как минимум, три страницы. Если я стану тратить больше отведенного на это времени, то, получается, не буду успевать отправлять его вовремя, а это полностью уничтожит мой график подготовки к Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.   
— Как бы то ни было, теперь, когда вы с Гарри наконец-то вместе, я ожидаю получать несколько страниц с подробным описанием каждой минуты ваших отношений.   
— _Нет_ , — уставившись на мать, заявила Гермиона.   
— Нет? — повторила миссис Грейнджер. — Что значит «нет»?   
— Я хочу сказать, что не буду сообщать тебе, что происходит между нами, потому что это _личное_. Да и к тому же ты и так знаешь достаточно.   
— _Гермиона_ , — предупреждающим тоном произнесла миссис Грейнджер.   
Вспомнив, насколько эффективно это сработало ранее, Гермиона решила повторить слова, произнесенные на Рождество.  
— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то можешь попрощаться с внуками.   
Миссис Грейнджер покраснела и начала быстро что-то говорить, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Пытаясь проглотить смешок, Гермиона отправилась на поиски Гарри, который как раз «серьезно» беседовал с мистером Грейнджером и выглядел при этом ужасно напуганным.   
— Если ты только дотронешься до нее, я вырежу тебе глаза, — сказал ему мистер Грейнджер. — Так что не советую. Тот факт, что я позволил тебе встречаться с ней, не значит, что я разрешил ее хоть пальцем тронуть.  
— Д-да, сэр, — сглотнул Гарри.   
— О господи, папа! — прервала его Гермиона, закатив глаза. — Я люблю тебя, но, пожалуйста, перестань. Гарри не будет делать ничего такого, чего я не захочу, верно?   
Мистер Грейнджер не выглядел особо убежденным ее словами.   
— Папа, все будет хорошо, — заверила его Гермиона, поднимаясь на носочки и целуя его в щеку. Раздался свист, сигнализирующий о том, что студентам пора загружаться в Хогвартс-экспресс. — Увидимся на каникулах.   
Мистер Грейнджер неохотно кивнул и отпустил ребят, но прежде обнял дочь и напомнил, чтобы она заботилась о себе. Парочка забралась в Хогвартс-Экспресс и быстро отыскала свободное купе. Гермиона махала родителям, пока поезд трогался с места.   
— Люблю вас! Будьте осторожны. И убедитесь, что воспользуетесь правильной колонной с барьером, — прокричала им Гермиона, а затем повернулась к Гарри. — В прошлый раз, когда я уезжала, они врезались в стену.   
— А твоя мать случайно головой не ударилась? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Хм? Нет, просто сильно ушибла руку. А что?   
— Да так, ничего…

 

 _Любовь — временное недомогание, излечиваемое свадьбой._  
 _Амброз Бирс_

— Гарри, подожди! — сказала Гермиона, забирая у него свои книги. — Я сама смогу отнести их в башню.   
Они наконец-то вернулись в Хогвартс и теперь выбирались из переполненной гостиной Гриффиндора, чтобы пройти к своей башне главных старост.   
— И Живоглота? — выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Гарри.   
Гермиона все еще чувствовала себя немного виноватой, что на несколько месяцев кот оставался дома, а потому взяла его с собой вместо того, чтобы позволить домашним эльфам забрать его и остальные вещи (конечно, она решила нести все сама с учетом ее позиции насчет эксплуатации эльфов, но все-таки сдалась, когда Гарри, который боялся, что эльфы собирутся убить Гермиону, убедил ее позволить Добби — он все-таки получал зарплату! — помочь).   
— Как ты собираешься нести все эти книги и Живоглота?   
— Я просто понесу клетку в одной руке, а книги в другой, — объяснила Гермиона и сделала так, как говорила. После первого же шага книги, лежащие одна на другой, начали опасно покачиваться.   
— Просто позволь мне донести книги, — настаивал Гарри.   
— Нет! Ты знаешь, как это будет выглядеть?   
— Как будто я пытаюсь предотвратить твое столкновение с доспехами?   
— Нет, как будто ты мой парень, — прошипела Гермиона, когда они добрались до последнего лестничного пролета. — А это последняя вещь, которая нам нужна.   
— Гермиона, я и раньше носил твои книги, — возмущенно выпалил Гарри.  
— Да, ну… — Гермиона начала нервничать, но была спасена тем, что они уже добрались до портрета. — Смотри-ка, мы уже на месте! — она повернулась и посмотрела на Гарри. — Видите, мистер Поттер? Несмотря на твои шовинистские убеждения, я в состоянии сама донести свои книги.   
— Я пытался быть рыцарем! — произнес Гарри, поднимая руки.   
— Да, пожалуйста, — фыркнула Гермиона.   
Гарри собирался ответить, но тут его прервал голос.  
— Вы так и будете стоять тут и спорить весь день, или же назовете пароль и зайдете внутрь?   
Оба повернулись и стали лицом к портрету пожилой дамы, что охраняла их башню.   
Гарри уставился на портрет, но затем все же произнес пароль «Клювокрыл», и они вошли внутрь.   
— Я не шовинист, — упрямо сказал Гарри, когда портретная дверь за ними закрылась. — И сама мысль, что после стольких лет дружбы ты думаешь, будто я шовинист, тот, кем я могу назвать только кого-то вроде Малфоя…  
— Тогда почему ты просто не позволишь мне самой носить свои вещи? — требовательно спросила Гермиона, поворачиваясь на месте, из-за чего ее книги наконец-то упали на пол.   
Гарри выжидающе смтрел на нее.   
— Ох, молчи, — произнесла Гермиона, а затем оглядела беспорядок у своих ног и тихонько вздохнула. — Хорошо, ты был прав, мне жаль. Ты пытался поступить благородно. Но ты не можешь этого делать! Парни носят книги своих девушек, — заметила Гермиона, опускаясь на пол, чтобы выпустить Живоглота из клетки.   
— Я думал, что я твой парень, — сказал Гарри, подходя к Гермионе.   
— Ну конечно же! Но если мы собираемся сохранить это в…— И Гарри поцеловал ее. — Гарри, я пытаюсь… — И он снова поцеловал ее, — начать серьезный разговор. — Это же наша первая, — тяжело дыша, она мягко оттолкнула Гарри, — это наша первая ссора в качестве пары, и мы должны решить ее должным образом.  
— Удивительно, что наша первая ссора связана с помощью в переносе книг, — засмеялся Гарри, прислонившись лбом к ее.   
— Книги очень важны.  
— Я знаю, они священны, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ничто другое не имеет большего значения в мире.  
— Ну, если это тебя утешит, то ты на втором месте, — поддразнила Гермиона. Обняв его, она легко коснулась губами его губ буквально на пару мгновений. И судьба распорядилась так, что именно в эти несколько мгновений Джинни спустилась из комнаты Гермионы. Услышав шум шагов, Гермиона открыла глаза и при виде подруги вскрикнула и оттолкнула Гарри, который, потеряв равновесие, упал на книги.   
— Что ты делала в моей комнате? — выкрикнула Гермиона. — И в нашей гостиной?   
— Ждала вашего возвращения, конечно же, — ответила Джинни, выглядя при этом ужасно довольной. — Я устала и хотела вздремнуть, но диван здесь оказался очень жестким, так что я пошла в твою комнату. И, слава Мерлину, я это сделала, — ухмыльнулась она, присаживаясь в кресло. — Даже страшно представить, что, не сделай я этого, пропустила бы это невероятное проявление вашей платонической привязанности.   
— Как ты сюда попала? — допрашивала ее Гермиона, полностью игнорируя Гарри, потиравшего бок. — Я же сменила пароль.   
— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона. «Клювокрыл»? Ты должна была придумать что-то менее очевидное.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Джинни уже назначала бы мертвецам свидания.  
— Подозреваю, что все теперь раскрыто, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я же говорил тебе, что все у нас на лице написано.   
— Это не так! — выпалила Гермиона. — План даже не был должным образом приведен в действие.   
— Какой план? — спросила Джинни.   
Глаза Гермионы расширились, и Гарри, после удара в ребра, заткнулся. Джинни звонко рассмеялась.   
— Вы ведь не собирались держать это в секрете от меня, правда? — Когда они оба заговорили, улыбка Джинни стала шире. — Неужели ты думала, что я не смогу узнать об этом в первые несколько дней?  
— Я надеялась, — Гермиона вздохнула, потирая виски. — У меня разболелась голова, пойду отдохну.   
Развернувшись, она направилась в сторону своей комнаты, выглядя при этом очень потерянной.   
— Так и быть, можешь отдать мне мои пятьдесят галлеонов, когда спустишься, — добродушно разрешила Джинни.   
— Я ненавижу тебя, — обернувшись, произнесла Гермиона.   
— Правда? Потому что сейчас я люблю тебя за то, что ты спонсируешь мой гардероб.  
Гермиона выглядела так, будто собиралась что-то сказать, но покачала головой.   
— Не важно, — сказала она, продолжая свой путь.   
— Так, чисто из любопытства, как давно вы официально вместе? — поинтересовалась Джинни.   
— С Нового года, — ответил Гарри.  
Джинни выглядела удивленной.   
— Что? Ты имеешь в виду, что вы начали встречаться через несколько часов после того, как она поцеловала Дина?  
— На самом деле она не понимала, кого поцеловала, — Гарри остановился на середине предложения и посмотрел на нее. — Откуда ты знаешь, что Гермиона поцеловала Дина, Джинни?  
— Ты мне сказал, — продолжала Джинни, игнорируя вопрос Гарри. — Так этот поцелуй Дина не помешал вам стать парочкой?   
— Нет, как ни странно, он наоборот стал причиной, по который мы во всем признались, но я все еще хочу знать, откуда ты…  
Прежде чем он успел закончить, Джинни побежала к двери.   
— Джинни! — воскликнул Гарри.   
— Нет времени, Гарри, — через плечо выпалила она. — Мне нужно найти кое-кого.  
Дверь закрылась за ней.   
— Она ушла наконец? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, спускаясь из своей комнаты.  
— Я думал, у тебя голова болит.   
— Нет, я просто не могла больше выносить «я же говорила», «я выиграла пари», — вздохнула Гермиона, прислонившись к стене. — Не пробыли в замке и двадцати минут, а она уже все выяснила.   
— Гермиона, — позвал Гарри.   
— Да?   
— Ты знаешь, как ты и Дин поцеловались в полночь?   
— О, пожалуйста, только не поднимай эту тему снова. Я думала, что мы все прояснили, и ты понял, что я даже не осознавала, что целовала его.  
— Да, знаю. Я просто… думаю, что Джинни все это организовала. Думаю, Дин поцеловал тебя и соврал, сказав мне, что это была твоя инициатива, рассчитывая вызвать мою ревность и типа открыть мне глаза, несмотря на то, что я и так это знал, но…  
Гермиона выглядела невероятно взбешенной. Схватив Гарри за руку, она потянула его к двери.   
— Если Джинни Уизли думает, что может играть со всеми вокруг, будто мы ее куклы, — порычала Гермиона, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную Гриффиндора.  
— Гермиона, это же Джинни. Это то, что она делает.  
— Потому что мы позволяем ей это! — выкрикнула Гермиона. — И больше не можем этого… ей… — она отпустила руку Гарри, когда ее взгляд наткнулся на целующуюся парочку на диване.   
— Гарри, пожалуйста, скажи, что это не…  
— Но это они, — в таком же неверии произнес Гарри.   
— Рон? Луна? — она посмотрела на Гарри. — А это-то когда произошло?   
— Очевидно — на каникулах, — продолжая смотреть на ребят, ответил Гарри.   
— Не могу поверить, — прошептала Гермиона, ее злость на Джинни была забыта.   
— Знаю, — кивнул Гарри. — Вернее, я понимаю, ведь Рон сходил по ней с ума. Но…  
— Нет, я говорю, что не могу поверить, что он привел ее в гостиную! Это же против правил! Я же спрашивала у него правила поведения в гостиных, когда мы оба были старостами, а теперь он же их и нарушает!  
— Гермиона! — простонал Гарри, качая головой.   
Тем временем Джинни нашла того, кого искала в другом конце гостиной.  
— Дин! — позвала она, тяжело дыша.   
Дин обернулся при звуке своего имени и тут же напрягся.   
— Джинни, — произнес он.  
— Дин, послушай, мне очень трудно это сказать, так что не усложняй, ладно? — кажется, Джинни впервые выглядела неуверенной в себе, хотя, возможно, это было связано с отдышкой.  
Когда она не продолжила, Дин сказал:  
— Ладно, давай уже.   
— Ты ничего не испортил! — выпалила Джинни.  
— Прости, что?   
— Ты ничего не испортил. Все сработало так, как мы и надеялись. Ладно, как я надеялась. Хорошо, пусть не совсем так, но это уже не важно, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Я хочу сказать, что я ошибалась. И не только из-за этого, но, ну... за то, что обвинила тебя безо всякой причины. И мне очень жаль. Действительно, очень. Это не твоя вина, ты прав. Это я придумала этот план и, хотя я действительно хотела, чтобы эти двое наконец-то сошлись, не имела права втягивать тебя в это и заставлять помогать мне, особенно учитывая, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь. Мне жаль.  
— Джинни, — начал Дин, полностью осознавая, что она сказала. — Просто для записи: я бы ни за что не согласился помочь, если бы ненавидел тебя.   
Она подняла взгляд.   
— Что? — несмотря на то, что это была хорошая новость, в то же время она не могла не почувствовать удар по своему эго. Мысль о том, что у нее нет абсолютной власти над всеми, приводила в замешательство.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — пожав плечами, сказал Дин.   
— Но я думала, после той ночи…   
— Я был расстроен, потому и наговорил лишнего, но я тебя не ненавижу. К тому же, единственная причина, почему я тебе помог… а не важно, — закончил Дин, уставившись на свои пальцы.   
Хмурое выражение лица Джинни медленно превращалось в улыбку.   
— Интересно, — скрестив руки на груди, произнесла она, чувствуя, как медленно к ней возвращается уверенность.   
— Что интересно?   
— Да ничего, — пропела она. — Тогда увидимся, да? Скажем, в Хогсмиде в следующие выходные?   
Глаза Дина загорелись пониманием.   
— О да, конечно. Конечно. Я имею в виду, я буду там, и ты будешь там, и…  
— Значит, увидимся?   
— Да, конечно! — ответил Дин, выглядя слегка ошеломленным.   
Улыбнувшись своему неизменному влиянию на мужчин, Джинни повернулась и тут же столкнулась лицом к лицу с Гарри и Гермионой. Джинни, которая знала, что эти двое, должно быть, уже поняли, что она сделала, была удивлена, ведь Гермиона ухмылялась, но при этом не выглядела сердитой.  
— Разве вы вдвоем не милая парочка? — поддразнила она.   
— О, пожалуйста, — усмехнулась Джинни, хотя Гермиона могла поклясться, что заметила след улыбки под ее хмурым взглядом. — Я больше не участвую в этих делах. Просто хожу на несколько свиданий с парнями время от времени и целуюсь иногда.  
— Да ладно? — выгнув бровь, спросила Гермиона. — Почему-то подозреваю, что вы с Дином закончите в итоге прекрасным романтическими отношениями, не правда ли, Гарри?   
— Не знаю, Гермиона, — ответил Гарри, имитируя сомнение. — Думаю, нам просто нужно узнать мнение всех остальных…  
— Знаю, — воскликнула Гермиона. — Давай начнем составлять _список_ тех, кто думает, что Дин и Джинни должны быть вместе.   
— А это идея!  
— Как будто этот небольшой списочек будет меня беспокоить, — произнесла Джинни, коротко рассмеявшись. Гермиона разочарованно вздохнула, прекрасно зная, что она говорит правду. — Я удивлена, что ты не пытаешься убить меня, — продолжила Джинни, с интересом глядя на Гермиону. — Я была уверена, что ты разозлишься.  
— Но я и злюсь, — кивнула Гермиона. -Думаю, я просто примирилась с тем фактом, что манипулирование людьми это часть тебя.   
— Тогда хорошо, — хлопнула в ладоши Джинни. — В таком случае, ты не возражаешь, если я начну планировать твою свадьбу?   
— Планировать мою что?   
— Твою свадьбу, — ответила Джинни. — С Гарри.  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь?   
— Гермиона, — уходя, покачала Джинни головой. — Недостаток интеллекта у тебя очень тревожит.   
— Она только что обвинила меня в недостатке интеллекта? — Гермиона зарычала.  
— Это же Джинни, — сказал Гарри, обнимая ее. — Не позволяй ей вывести тебя из себя.   
— Это не так.  
Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону.   
— Что? Я же не такая. И не буду! — настаивала Гермиона.   
— Если ты так говоришь, то…  
— Как будто она тебя не достает.  
— Я смирился с тем, что она сумасшедшая и Уизли, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я думал, ты тоже, учитывая твою небольшую речь и все остальное.  
— Это было до того, как она произнесла всю эту свадебную ерунду, — воскликнула Гермиона. — И если она станет и дальше болтать об этом, то следом будут и другие, и все начнется заново.   
— Уверен, тут не о чем переживать, — пытаясь успокоить ее, заверил Гарри.  
— Ну… если я пойду ко дну, то и ты со мной, — упрямо сказала Гермиона.  
Гарри откинул голову назад и рассмеялся, и когда он наконец остановился, то улыбнулся Гермионе и кивнул головой.   
— Можешь на это рассчитывать.

 _Дай ей две красных розы, каждую из них с запиской._  
 _В первой «для женщины, которую люблю», а во второй «для моего лучшего друга»._  
 _Аноним._

**Топ-10 человек, которые верят, что Гарри и Гермиона поженятся**   
Составлено Гарри Джеймсом Поттером.   
_1\. Джиневра «Джинни» Уизли — По ее словам, «давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, это все, что вам осталось сделать. Я была права насчет того, что Гарри и Гермиона нравятся друг другу, и я права насчет этого тоже». На что Гермиона кратко рассмеялась. Кратко, потому что Джинни пригрозила написать еще одно эссе._   
_2\. Элизабет Грейнджер — сейчас, точно зная, что мы с Гермионой встречаемся, она начала постоянно посылать нам совиной почтой разные вещи (очевидно, она преодолела свой страх перед совами. Да, мы счастливчики). Например, на прошлой неделе это был список мест для проведения свадьбы (и, конечно же, в нем была Италия), а в воскресенье прислала выпуск журнала «Наша свадьба», а сегодня — обручальное кольцо своей матери. Но Гермиона настояла, чтобы я отправил его обратно, поскольку: а) мы не женимся, б) ее бабушка все еще жива и замужем._  
 _3\. Рональд «Рон» Уизли — я больше чем уверен, что это все Джинни заставила его. Даже Рон не настолько чокнутый._  
 _4\. Молли Уизли — как моя приемная мать она написала мне,_ _желая знать, когда мы собираемся провести прием в честь нашей помолвки и, конечно же, наш репетиционный ужин, который как семья жениха Уизли, по-видимому, будут более чем рады провести._  
 _5\. Луна — конечно же все из-за ее теории с инициалами. «Вы двое просто счастливчики. Когда мы с Рональдом поженимся, (после этих слов Рон стал… даже не знаю, как назвать этот оттенок: фиолетовый, бардовый, красный… зеленый?) то нам придется подписываться по отдельности. Подумайте. Насколько будет проще «ГДжП» и все». Но тогда я предложил писать «ГДжП2», и когда объяснил, что значит «в квадрате», Луна тут же согласилась. Но Гермиона не была рада моей поддержке идей Луны, так что в качестве наказания она перенесла наше свидание на следующий поход в Хогсмид._  
 _6\. Джон Грейнджер — ну, честно говоря, я не уверен, что он действительно верит в то, что мы собираемся пожениться. Все, что я знаю, так это кричалка, которую он прислал на прошлой неделе со словами «если моя дочь забеременеет, то я испробую на тебе все мое стоматологическое оборудование», что очень расстроило Гермиону, ведь именно она объяснила, что такое кричалка и как она работает, а еще больше из-за того, что сказала ему, что мистер Уизли может помочь записать такую (как бы я не любил ее, порой хотелось бы, чтобы она не рассказывала_ обо всем, _что знает). Позже мистер Уизли прислал сову с извинениями и добавил: «Для маггла мистер Грейнджер может быть очень страшным, особенно, когда что-то задумывает». Ему не нужно рассказывать_ мне _об этом. Я решил, что не буду заниматься сексом до свадьбы. Кажется, это самый безопасный выход из ситуации, чтобы не быть измельченным на кусочки._   
_7\. Мона и Лия Говард — они спросили у Гермионы можно ли им быть цветочными девочками. Миссис Говард узнала об этом и уже попросила семейного портного подготовить для девочек пять разных платьев. Гермиона выглядит так, будто ее голова вот-вот взорвется._  
 _8\. Живоглот — да, я понимаю, что он кот, ладно — книззл, но в последнее время он довольно часто трется об меня и спит в моей комнате (Гермиона говорит, что он спит только с людьми, которых считает семьей). Излишне говорить, что Гермиона чувствует себя немного преданной._  
 _9\. Драко Малфой — когда я пытался добраться в класс, он позвал меня: «Подозреваю, что история повторяется. Ты собираешься жениться на гр… как и твой отец, да, Шрамоголовый?». И я проклял его. Профессор Макгонагалл находилась в коридоре, но мне было все равно. Во всяком случае, она повернулась спиной (или, может быть, просто проигнорировала то, что произошло... могу поклясться, что она подмигнула мне, когда я вошел в кабинет Трансфигурации)._   
_10\. Гарри Джеймс Поттер — только не говори Гермионе. Я достаточно серьезно погрузился в эти дела с инициалами. В любом случае, если скажешь ей, то я не смогу сделать предложение и, соответственно, не будет сюрприза. И я, говоря «сделать предложение», имею в виду лет через десять, может, пятьдесят. Ну или когда мистер Грейнджер разрешит, или же Гермиона решит, что больше никогда не хочет видеть своего отца. И я знаю, что ни один из этих сценариев не произойдет, но это прекрасно. В любом случае, брак переоценен (это мое алиби)._  
 _11\. Гермиона Джин Грейнджер — не совсем правда, ведь_ _единственный способ написать что-нибудь здесь — это указать свое имя. Гарри Джеймс Поттер, нам нужно поговорить прямо сейчас. Если Джинни получит этот список (или Рита Скитер... или кто-то еще), этот год будет абсолютно похож на четвертый курс. И, кстати, можешь считать, что следующие выходные в Хогсмиде тоже отменены. И если я увижу тебя метрах в десяти от ювелирного магазина, я сменю пароль от нашей гостиной. Клянусь, я это сделаю. И если этого недостаточно,_ расскажу отцу _. Но я люблю тебя! Увидимся на встрече членов Г.А.В.Н.Э. Гермиона._  
 _12\. Джинни Уизли — Не переживай, Гарри, она образумится._  
 _13\. Рон Уизли — Да, но я бы не стал забывать об этом. Она может быть довольно упрямой, когда... ну... всегда. Помнишь, однажды она швырнула в меня птичками. Тебе лучше быть осторожнее, Гарри…_   
_14\. Гермиона Грейнджер — это просто смешно. Позвольте мне прямо сейчас сказать, что я не собираюсь выходить замуж раньше двадцати восьми. У меня есть много целей для достижения. (И ты заслужил этих канареек. Ты сексист, бабник...! Тебе повезло, что Луна смогла пробиться и найти твою человеческую сторону)._   
_15\. Джинни Уизли — так это значит не «нет», а «ты все же собираешься замуж за Гарри»?_   
_16\. Гермиона Грейнджер — Джинни_!   
_17\. Джинни Уизли — Я так и думала! Отлично! Это определенно будет указано в разделе «доказательства» в моем эссе._   
_18\. Гермиона Грейнджер -_ _Гарри_!   
_19\. Гарри Поттер — Это же Джинни, Гермиона! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?_   
_20\. Гермиона Грейнджер — Ты уничтожил Волдеморта, но боишься шестнадцатилетней рыжеволосой девчонки?_   
_21\. Гарри Поттер — Это же Джинни! Ты будешь с ней ругаться, если она всего лишь шестнадцатилетняя рыжеволосая девчонка?_  
 _22\. Гермиона Грейнджер — Итак, насчет свидания в Хогсмиде._   
_23\. Джинни Уизли — Эти двое мне так много должны уже. И просто обязаны будут отдать мне одного из своих детей за все те проблемы в их отношениях, что я решаю._   
_24\. Гермиона Грейнджер — Мы не собираемся заводить де… Это никогда не закончится, да?_   
_25\. Джинни Уизли. — Никогда. И ты все еще должна мне пятьдесят галлеонов. И я начну начислять проценты!_


End file.
